Un Ange en Enfer
by Kalas1209
Summary: Une ange et un démon s'aiment. Accusés de trahison envers les leurs, ils doivent s'enfuir avec leur fils. Kai choisirat il le bon côté? Que fera Ray?
1. Chapter 1

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Tout était silencieux sur la terre des Hommes. La nuit avait emmené avec elle l'agitation du jour, laissant place aux seuls murmures des eaux. Pourtant, plus haut dans le ciel, de l'autre côté des nuages, une bataille faisait rage. Anges et démons s'affrontaient sans relâche. C'est à travers ce chaos de feu, de glace et de sang mêlé qu'elle parvient aux portes du ciel. Elle qui avait désobéit aux siens par amour, qui avait portait en elle le fruit de l'union maudite entre une ange et un démon, Elle, qui se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour permettre à son enfant de vivre. Dans son cœur de mère, elle chérissait ce bébé, lui qui était pourtant la cause de tout ce massacre. Elle devait s'enfuire le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne découvrent sa disparition, mais les portes restaient closes. Désespérée, elle serra plus fort son étreinte sur ce bout de choux qui dormait paisiblement.

« Idris ! »

A cette voix elle releva la tête, soulagée. Toute peur envolée, elle déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et décolla.

« Logan ? C'est toi ?

Oui. Par ici, vite ! Il faut partir maintenant. »

Debout sur le plus haut pique qui constitués les portes du ciel, Logan attendait que sa bien aimée le rejoigne. Il était grand, même pour un démon et élancé, ce qui était plutôt rare chez cette espèce. Il était musclé, mais sans trop et avait la peau très pâle. Ayant vécu dans l'obscurité durant toute sa vie démoniaque, aucun rayons du soleil n'avaient réchauffé cette peau si douce. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir noir peu visible dû à ses immenses ailes de brume rouge. Lorsque Idris arriva près de lui, il l'admira. Yeux dans les yeux, améthyste contre ambre, ils ne se quittaient plus du regard. Cela faisait six longs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient revu. Et elle était là, si fine malgré son accouchement, si belle avec ses longs cheveux bleu pâle et plus foncé, sa peau douce et cuivrée. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, presque voilée…Tout le contraire de lui. Elle l'Ange, lui le Démon…Et pourtant ils s'aimaient. Logan embrassa Idris avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve, tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait appris… C'est un mouvement du bébé qu'y les fit se séparer.

« Tu es prête ? Tu ne reviendras pas sur cette décision ?

Oui. Regarde-le Logan. C'est notre fils, et je ne veux pas qu'il vive dans ce monde d'incompréhension. Je veux qu'il puisse être heureux à son tour un jour sans qu'il n'ait à ce demander s'il est démon ou ange.

Mais c'est ce qu'y arrivera. Nous serons sans cesse pourchassés, en es-tu consciente ?

Oui…Et je t'aime. »Fit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

Ils réussirent à s'enfuire sous le grondement des orages, la pluie ; et le ciel, cette nuit semblait s'enflammer de colère.

Près d'un petit lac sur le terre ferme, en pleine forêt, deux êtres s'embrassaient, enfermés du reste du monde par le bouclier de leurs ailes, quand soudain les pleures déchirant d'un bébé se firent entendre. La femme se leva et pris dans ses bras l'enfant. Le berçant lentement, avec amour et toute la tendresse d'une mère envers son enfant. Doucement, elle fit glisser de ses doigts fins les fines brettelles de ses épaules, la mettant à nu. Elle continua à allaiter son fils sous le regard tendre de celui qu'elle aimait. Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

« Il est si petit…

Logan ?

Oui ?

Je ne lui est pas encore donné de nom…Tu veux le choisir ?

Oui, si tu veux. Fit-il en la rhabillant. Hmmm…Voyons voir…Kai !

Parfait. Tu as vu Kai ? Ton papa est fière de toi mon cœur.

Comment je pourrait ne pas l'être ? Termina-t-il avait d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Idris.

Comme c'est touchant… ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent brusquement vers celui qui avait parlé. Un démon à l'apparence vieille mais non moins dangereuse. Il dégageait une aura terrible, aussi effrayante que ses yeux bruns électrifiant. Dans son dos, il y avait, comme Logan, de très grandes ailes rouges mais de peau, osseuses et immondes. Et il portait sur sa tête une couronne de fer et de cuir noir. Lucifer, de son vrai nom Voltaire, était le Roi des Enfers et était terrible.

« Père…Souffla Logan.

Comment peux-tu nous trahirent avec cette…chose ! Cette créature ! Tu n'ais plus mon fils !

Et vous, vous n'êtes plus mon père.

Tu paiera pour ton insolence, je te le promet, Logan. »

Suite à cet échange, les armées royales du Paradis et des Enfers arrivèrent. Anges et archanges d'un côté, démons et autres montres de l'autre. Les parties du bien et du mal s'étaient finalement alliées pour les retrouver. Quelle ironie ! Le jeune Kai pleura, hurla. Sentait-il la peur qui s'éveillait dans le cœur et l'âme de ses parents ? Sentait-il, lui aussi, le danger ? Un archange s'avança et parla d'une voix claire mais qui tremblait d'émotions.

« Idris Lawheart, vous êtes coupable de trahison envers votre peuple. Vous êtes condamnée à être arrêter immédiatement et juger selon nos lois. Remettez-nous l'enfant.

Jamais !

Idris, soyez raisonnable. Je vous en pris.

Vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils ! Vous ne tuerez pas mon Kai… !

Idris…

Non, Dickenson ! C'est notre fils ! Et je me fou que Logan soit différent de nous !

Vraiment…C'est très touchant. Fit ironiquement Voltaire. Vous pensez quoi ? Hahahaha !

Quoi que vous pensez, Idris et moi, on s'aime, et on ne vous laissera pas gâcher notre bonheur ! Répliqua Logan.

Vous serez juger tous les deux. Continua l'archange. Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Nooooooooooon ! » Hurla Idris. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps sans vie de son amant. Voltaire s'était dirigé vers elle pour la tuer, mais c'est son fils qui avait pris le coup. Le corps disparu en poussière.

« Vous l'avez tuer ! Pleura-t-elle.

Je suis Ma propre justice. Il ne me gênera plus dans mes projets, ni vous non plus… »

Effrayée, elle s'envola. Mais les ordres étaient strictes. Les Anges devaient la ramener vivante ou la tuer en cas de résistance. Et c'est le cœur lourd que l'archange Dickenson ordonna aux troupes de tirer. Une flèche partie, seule. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps tombait, inerte, sur le sol et disparaissait à son tour en une fine pluie étoilée.

« Bien ! Voilà qui est fait ! J'espère que nous n'auront plus jamais recourre à ce genre d'union…

Ce sentiment est partagé, Lucifer.

Vous pouvez m'appeler Voltaire, Dickenson.

Jamais ! Sur-ce, adieu. » Crachat l'archange avant de s'envoler suivit des siens. Un silence de mort s'installa seulement brisé par de petits pleures qui s'estompaient pour finir par s'arrêter. Un démon osa s'approcher de son terrible seigneur.

« Que faisons-nous de l'enfant, mon maître ? »

Voltaire se retourna vers lui et le fixa un moment en silence. Lui aussi vêtu de noir, comme tous les démons, il portait en plus la cape verte qui faisait de lui son conseillé et son bras-droit. Une stature imposante, un visage terrifiant, des cheveux violets et d'étranges lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux. Ce démon était au moins presque aussi effrayant que lui, mais plus par l'aspect physique que par l'aura.

« On l'emmène.

Mon seigneur ? Mais…

Un jour…Il nous servira. Et je tient déjà ma revanche sur ses emplumés d'Anges grâce à lui.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mon seigneur…

Tu doute de mon ingéniosité démoniaque, Boris ?

Non, mon maître. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

Bien. Dans ce cas, prend-le. Nous partons sur le chant. »

Voltaire disparu comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre de plus dans la nuit. Les autres démons firent de même, laissant Boris seul. Il regarda le bébé endormi sur le sol. Oui. Son maître avait raison. Un jour, cette erreur de la nature servirait leurs plans.

A suivre…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_Kai : T'es déjà de retour toi ?_

_**Et oui ! Je t'es manquer ?**_

_Kai : Non._

_**Sympa…**_

_Ray : Tu as quelque chose à dire aux lecteurs ?_

_**Ouais. La première fois que j'ai vu Boris, ce type m'a foutu les j'tons !**_

_Ray _(lève les yeux au ciel)_ : Mais non, pas ça._

_**? Ah si ! Promis, les suites de mes autres fics sont tous en cours.**_

_Max : Faut dire, tu commence plein de trucs en même temps._

_**Oui, je sais…**_

_**Bon aller, A +**_

Tyson : N'oubliez pas les reviews, pour une fois qu'elle écrit quelque chose de pas trop… 

_**Kai ? tu veux me rendre un service ?**_

Kai : Pourquoi je ferais ça ? 

**(lui murmure un truc à l'oreille)_ T'es d'accord ?_**

Kai :Ok ! Tyson ?

Tyson : J'suis partit !

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas 1209**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un Ange en Enfer.

_Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ?_

_Tout d'abord, Merci à Chi no Hana pour sa review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…_

_Merci aussi à Zelina56, j'espère que tu continuera à lire cette fic…Et pis, ya pas que Boris qui fait super peur, lol._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre 2 : _** 19 ans plus tard…

« Tu as bien compris ce que j'attends de toi j'espère ?

Oui grand-père…

Bien. Alors va ! Je compte sur toi, Kai. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, est-ce clair ?

Oui, très clair, grand-père. »

Kai se retourna et traversa la salle sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques torches, dans laquelle il s'était entretenu avec Lui. Lui, le roi des Enfers, Voltaire, l'être démoniaque le plus craint, le plus terrible, était son grand-père, sa seule famille…Il ne l'a jamais considéré comme tel, bien sûr. Mais Kai continuait à espérer, au fond de lui, que cela change. Arrivé devant les imposantes portes en fer, il soupira. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent dans un grondement sourd et se refermèrent derrière lui en un claquement sonore. Son grand-père l'avait chargé d'une mission très importante. Il aurait besoin d'armes… Kai traversa le sombre couloir qui permettait d'accéder au bâtiment d'armurerie. Ne tenant pas compte des nombreux hurlements de souffrance des prisonniers qui emplissaient l'espace, il avança tête baissée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas ces cris, ces pleures…Il lui arrivait même d'avoir honte des siens et des tortures qu'ils infligeaient. Il ne se l'expliquait pas…Mais quand il voyait les autres démons, avec leurs ailes de brume ou de chair, leurs yeux rouges ou améthystes, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il lui semblait qu'il venait d'un autre monde, qu'il n'était pas ici chez lui…Aujourd'hui, il devait descendre sur la terre et tuer tout Ange qui se mettrait sur son passage…En serait-il capable ? Pourquoi hésiter ? C'était eux les monstres, pas l'inverse : Voltaire lui avait bien dit, dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, que c'était Eux qui avaient tué ses parents…Il les haïssait pour ce crime, pour lui avoir pris sa famille. Alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas les tuer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si différent des siens ? Il avait des cheveux bleu clair à l'avant, qui tombaient en de nombreuses mèches devant ses yeux améthystes, et bleu foncé à l'arrière…Ce n'était en rien une couleur courante chez les démons. En fait, c'était unique chez lui…Pas d'ailes non plus, alors qu'il était à trois semaines de ses 19 ans. Le conseillé de son grand-père disait qu'il était une erreur de la nature…Peut-être était-ce vrai ? Même ses pouvoirs étaient très limités…Une honte pour le petit-fils d'un être tel que Voltaire ! Comme il aurait aimé sentir les bras de sa mère le rassuraient dans ses moments là ! Il avait cette impression…Ce manque d'il ne savait quoi…Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt dessus. C'était frustrant !

Arrivait au bout du couloir, Kai traversa encore un petit pont en pierre qui reliait à l'autre bâtiment et qui se situait au-dessus une rivière de lave et de roches pas totalement fondues. Il allait devoir encore faire face à son rival, puisque ce dernier était censé l'accompagner…Rival pour qui il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange. C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas laisser Boris le fouetter la dernière fois…Il n'avait pas voulu le voir souffrir. Il se décida finalement à pousser le battant de la lourde porte en bois et à entrer dans la salle d'armes.

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Pendant ce temps là, dans le ciel, à la Grande Académie des Anges, un cours plutôt ennuyeux de soins magique endormait littéralement les élèves qui auraient largement préféré s'amuser que d'avoir à écouter le vieil archange qui leur servait de professeur. Non pas qu'il était dur, mais il était…

« Plus efficace qu'une potion pour dormir. » Fit un jeune ange d'environ 21 ans. Il avait des cheveux noir attachaient en une courte queue de cheval et les yeux ambres.

« Arrêtes, tu exagères Lee ! Fit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses à ses côtés.

Ben la preuve que non : Gary vient de s'endormir comme une masse.

En même temps c'est pas vraiment un exemple à prendre…

Quand est-ce que ça se termine ce cours ? Parce-que là je crois que je vais rejoindre Gary… Bailla un autre.

Kévin ! Les cours sont pas fait pour dormir ! sinon on deviendra jamais archange. » Le dit Kévin bouda la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pénible quand elle s'y mettait ! Lui avait les cheveux verts et les yeux rosés, elle les cheveux roses et les yeux ambre, comme son frère Lee. Quel caractère ils avait aussi ! Quand ils avaient décidé de quelque chose, rien ne pouvait les faire revenir sur leurs décisions…

« Mariah, ce n'est pas si grave.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison… »

…Sauf peut-être Ray. Mariah était sortit avec lui pendant prés de 2 ans, puis Ray lui avait dit qu'il s'était rendu compte que s'était juste une grande amitié qu'il éprouvait pour l'ange, une amitié fraternelle. Ils étaient restés amis mais il était clair que Mariah l'aimait toujours. D'ailleurs, elle supportait mal le regard que lui lançait parfois quelques femmes…Il faut avouait qu'il avait tout pour lui : très gentil, sensible, drôle, intelligent, d'une nature assez calme et un sacré charisme. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait de long cheveux noirs de jais qui était retenus dans un ruban blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux ambrés. Bref, tout pour plaire. Le seul petit problème, si on veut, c'est que Ray souhaitait plus que tout devenir un archange, du coup, il laissait de côté les amourettes pour se consacrer à ses études, au grand dam des jeune filles anges. Alors que Lee argumentait encore sur le fait q'ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient à connaître, Ray, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées en scrutant d'un air rêveur l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres.

« Ray ! Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda le professeur.

Et bien…Euh…Ben…

Oui ? Mais encore ?

C'est que…

Professeur ! Professeur Dickenson ! » Cria un archange. Il était rentré un courant dans la salle de classe comme si quelque chose de terrible venait de ce produire. Ray fut donc sauvé de la honte qu'il allait subir. En effet, il n'écoutait strictement rien depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il allait son chemin au radar et il était perdu dans ses songes. Du fait, il n'entendit rien de ce que les deux hommes se disaient…C'était comme si il était présent physiquement mais que mentalement…

« Bien ! Chers élèves, je vous demande de regagner vous chambres le plus rapidement possible. Fermez toutes vos issus. Surtout ne paniquez pas. Le problème sera très vite résolu. Pour l'heure, les cours sont tous suspendus. »

Un énorme brouhaha de chaises et de voix s'éleva. Tous se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Mariah avait utilisé les bonnes vieilles méthodes pour réveiller se cher Gary, à savoir énoncer le menu du repas du soir. Il s'était tout de suite réveillé

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier.

Les démons ont encore fait des leurs… Ils faut qu'on se barricade dans nos chambres. Répondit Lee.

D'après ce que j'ais compris, il aurait réussit à infiltrait une sorte poison dans l'air qui n'atteint que les Anges. Continua Mariah.

Ah bon ? Fit Ray.

Mais où est-ce que tu es quand on parle ? Déjà depuis ce matin tu n'écoute rien. Le réprimanda Lee.

Lee ! Fiches-lui la paix !

Mais Mariah…

Hey, Ray ! C'est quoi qui te tracasse comme ça? Fit malicieusement Kévin.

Une fille ? » Demanda sur le même ton Gary, ce qui lui provoqua le regard tueur de Mariah, mais il n'en avait cure. Seulement, Ray n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'avait même pas réagis à la remarque. Et ce n'est que vaguement qu'il murmura une réponse, plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

« J'ais fait un drôle de rêve…

Un rêve ? Fit Mariah.

Quel genre ? Prémonitoire ? Demanda Lee

Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas. J'y ais vu un ange…

Ouais…Bah en même temps il n'y a que ça ici, sans vouloir te vexé. Lui répondit Kévin.

…Avec les ailes rouges. Il semblait si perdu.

Ben non, je comprends pas, t'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Fit Kévin en lui mettant une main sur le front.

Ce n'était pas un ange, Ray. Les Anges ont les ailes blanches et ce sont des plumes, tu sauras. Continua Lee.

Mais je vous jure que c'en était un ! Il avait des ailes, des plumes et elles était rouge vif.

Hm…Peu importe. Allons aux dortoirs.

Oui. » Fit Mariah.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas vu. A cet instant, Ray se promis de chercher des réponses. Cet anges semblait si seul, si malheureux, si beau… Ray avait envi de le revoir, de comprendre et de voir son visage…Il était restait flou à ses yeux, même de dos. Ce qui gênait Ray, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, c'est qu'il se souvenait du moindre détails, comme si c'était réel…Il était là, debout dans les ténèbres, debout au milieux des flammes, si fier…Et surtout nu. Même de dos, cette image troublait Ray, lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Ils arrivaient enfin. Ray attendit que ses camarades rentrent pour s'éclipser hors de sa propre chambre. Il retraversa les longs couloirs qui menaient aux classes en priant pour que personne ne le surprenne. Une fois devant la classe de son professeur de soins magiques, il entra, sans frapper.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Ray ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre.

Oui , je le sais bien professeur, mais…

Approche. Dis-moi tout. »

Dickenson était un archange bienveillant. C'est lui qu'il l'avait élevé quand ses parents étaient mort lors du dernier affrontement avec les démons. Cela remontait d'il y a 19 ans…Il avait 2 ans à l'époque. Dickenson avait était comme un père pour lui. Il pouvait donc lui parler sans crainte. Lui, il comprendrait.

« Je voulais vous voir, car je cherche des réponses.

Ah ? Et de quel genre ?

J'ais fait un rêve cette nuit. Il me trouble, je dois dire.

Oh ! Alors cela explique pourquoi tu n'écoutait rien aujourd'hui. Rit le vieil archange.

Oui…Répondit Ray gêner d'être ainsi découvert.

Raconte-moi. Peut-être pourrais-je répondre à tes questions.

Et bien…J'était près d'un lac, dans une forêt je crois. Et j'entendais des pleures. Je me suis penché au-dessus de l'eau.

Les pleures venaient de l'eau ?

Oui. C'est comme si j'avais été aspiré vers le fond. Et je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte de grotte. Je n'y voyait rien, tout était si sombre. Pourtant il y avait un grand feu au milieu de la grotte, mais tout restait dans les ténèbres. Et il était là…Au milieu des flammes, et il ne semblait pas en souffrir. C'était…C'était comme si elles faisaient partie de lui. C'est lui qui pleurait, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

Mais « lui » qui, mon garçon ? De qui parle-tu ?

Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais je sais ce que j'ais vu. Lee et les autres ne me croient pas…

Qui as-tu vu, Ray ?

Un ange…avec d'immenses ailes rouge, des ailes d'Ange, mais rouge vif. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais…mais je l'ais bien vu ! Il était fier et il pleurait…Je ne comprends pas, professeur.

Comment était-il ?

De dos…Fit doucement Ray en commençant à rosir.

Non ! Non ! Ses vêtements. Etaient-ils noirs ou blanc ?

Euh…Ben en fait, il…Il était nu. Murmura Ray, complètement rouge cette fois-ci.

Pardon ! » Faillit s'étouffer Dickenson. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ray avait de ces rêves ! Mais il n'était pas permis de rêver ainsi de quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas…D'un homme qui plus est ! D'un autre côté, cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de prémonition qu'autre chose…Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Un ange avec des ailes rouge. Et puis quoi encore ?

Dickenson fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un ange qui lui remis une lettre importante. Il la lut en silence, sous le regard nerveux d'un Ray qui attendait toujours ses réponses.

« Alors ? Tenta ce dernier.

Ray, la situation est très grave.

Mais, c'est pas ma faute ! Je peux pas contrôler mes rêves !

Mais non ! Je ne te parle pas de ça, voyons !

Ah ? Fit-il perdu.

Je te parle de cette lettre. Mais soit dit en passant, il est tout à fait possible de contrôler les rêves pour n'en voir que ce que l'on désir.

Comment ?

Je te l'apprendrais plus tard, veux-tu ? Le plus important n'est pas ton rêve en priorité. J'ais l'impression que tu trouvera la réponse par toi même. Mais pour l'heure, il faut que je trouve un antidote.

Un antidote ?

Oui…Le poison se dissipe dans l'air. Quand il aura fit de ce répandre, il attaquera les Anges. »

Ray aida donc l'archange à la recherche d'un antidote. Tous deux avait comprit que les démons avaient réussit à mettre au point un poison mortel. Car une fois que le poison était contenue entièrement dans le moindre nuage, il attaquait les voies respiratoires des Anges, brûlait au sens propre du terme les poumons, lentement, et empêchait le sens de circuler. Ce poison était surtout mortel car il semblait dotait d'une intelligence propre. C'en était effrayant ! Au bout de plusieurs heures penchaient sur les fioles et les livres, ils découvrirent enfin un remède…

« Je crains que cela soit impossible.

Pourquoi ?

Pour réaliser l'antidote il faut des ingrédients que l'on ne trouve que sur terre, dont un particulièrement introuvable, sauf pour un mage bien sûr.

Quels sont-ils ?

Une griffe de dragon des mers, une écaille de poison clown, et surtout, surtout…De l'essence d'une plume de phénix.

C'est une blague !

Non. Il y a encore d'autres ingrédients mais je les déjà. Le dragon des mers est très dangereux. Personne ne sais comment calmer ses colères. Il n'en existe plus qu'un seul actuellement. Quand au poisson clown, il se trouve dans les eaux chaudes des océans. Et le phénix est introuvable pour la bonne raison que personne ne sait s'il en reste.

Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ? C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si c'était à moi d'aller…Ah non ! J'irais pas !

Ray…Tu es le meilleur. Et je sais que je peut compter sur toi.

Mais je veux pas, moi.

Tu laisserais ton peuple mourir ?

Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Alors la question est réglée. Fit le vieil homme en retournant à ses livres.

Je vais y aller seul ?

Non. Tu iras avec une personne de confiance…Elle est adorable, tu verras. Et n'est pas autoritaire pour un sous. Tu serras tranquille à ce niveau là.

Si vous le dîtes…Qui est-ce ?

Une ange spécialisée dans les soins. Elle s'appelle Hilary. »

Après son entretient avec Dickenson, Ray flânait dans les couloirs de l'école…_J'ais l'impression que tu trouvera la réponse par toi même._ Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Est-ce que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient sur la terre ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un à un tournant.

« Je suis désolé, je ne regardait pas où j'allais. Fit-il.

Ce n'est rien. Oh ! Mais tu dois être Ray ?

Oui…Pourquoi ?

Tu n'as pas à être méfiant, je suis Hilary. Dickenson m'a demandé de t'accompagner sur terre. Il m'a donné la liste des ingrédients…

Oh ! Je suis ravis de te rencontrer.

Moi aussi. On part quand ?

Quand tu veux.

Maintenant. Il ne faut pas perdre une minute de plus. Chaque seconde compte.

Oui. Alors allons-y. »

A suivre… 

_Alors ? C'était comment ?_

_Un p'tit mot pour me faire part de vos commentaires ? _

_Kalas 1209_


	3. Chapter 3

Un Ange en Enfer.

_Alors, alors…Par où commencer ? Ah oui !_

_Big merci à tous le monde !_

_Pour te répondre, Chi no Hana, l'Ange aux ailes rouges ne sera peut-être pas Kai. Qui sait ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…C'est une surprise, lol. Et pour ton autre question, je sais pas encore qui sera en « haut » vu que j'y ais pas réfléchit, lol. De plus, qui a dit que ce serait un KaiXRay ?_

_Salut Emilie ! Comme on en a déjà parler sur msn, ce chapitre sera plus long que l'autre vu que tu les trouve « trop courts »._

_Hisokaren : Wahhhhh ! Cool ! Une nouvelle revieweuse! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir (et surtout rire, lol)._

_Zelina56 : Rassure-toi, tu as tout à fait compris. Ca me fait plaisir que tu suive cette fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

_Et enfin, Pau, ça me fait plaisir que tu prenne le temps de me lire mais si tu pouvais me laisser une review la prochaine fois pour pas que j'ais à t'oublier, ça m'arrangerait, lol._

_Encore merci à tous. J'vous adore ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Kai s'avança dans la pièce tandis que la porte se refermait silencieusement derrière lui. Arrivé au centre de celle-ci, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard autours de lui. La salle d'arme était circulaire et ses murs étaient rouge bordeaux. Accrochés à ces murs, de nombreuses torches, des sabres, des chaînes et des cordes servaient de décorations. Le sol était en carrelage noir. Plusieurs males étaient posées sur ce sol et contenaient armures et armures. C'est d'ailleurs sur une de ces males qu'était assis le démon qui s'était adressé à Kai. Tous deux se dévisageaient sans ciller. Kai, pour la première fois de sa vie, se surpris à vraiment regarder son vis-à-vis. Assez grand, élancé, des cheveux roux coiffés d'une étrange façon avec deux fines mèche qui encadraient son fin visage. On aurait dit des cornes de diable… Ils avait des yeux bleus, aussi clairs et aussi froid que la glace. Le tout faisait ressortir sa peau très pâle. La couleur de ses yeux était du à son pouvoir particulier. Ce n'était pas une quelconque anomalie. Non ! Malgré qu'il soit jeune lui aussi pour un démon, car il n'avait que 23 ans, il était l'un des plus fort. Il maîtrisait à la perfection le froid et la glace et pouvait geler tout ennemi qui serait assez fou pour s'opposer à lui. Kai fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix plus que froide de son interlocuteur.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Ce ne son pas tes affaires, Tala !

Parles-moi sur un autre ton ! Tu me doit le respect, je suis plus âgé que toi !

Et alors ?

T'écoutes ce que je te dit !

Non, j'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Espèce de… »

Dire qu'ils s'adoraient aurait été mentir, et dire qu'ils arrivaient à se supporter aurait été de l'exagération. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, une rivalité s'était installée entre eux, et elle n'avait cessé de croître au cours des années. Pourtant, ils étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils se protégeaient toujours… Quand Tala s'était adressé froidement à lui, Kai n'avait pas put résisté. Il avait répondu sur le même ton, plus par réflexe que par réelle méchanceté. De son côté, Tala fulminait intérieurement. S'il s'était adressé si durement envers Kai, s'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mis du temps à venir le rejoindre et qu'il était dangereux de flâner dans les Enfers. Mais ça, non ! Kai ne le comprenait pas ! Et il se permettait de lui répondre en plus ? Alors que lui, Tala, s'inquiétait pour ce…ce…Il en perdait ses mots tant il était remonté. Un silence de mort s'était installé entre les deux, tandis que de chaque côté la tension diminuait petit à petit. Finalement, ce fut Tala qui le brisa.

« Tu es au courrant de la mission ?

Oui…

Bien. Dans ce cas préparons-nous.

Hm ! »

Alors que Kai se dirigeait lentement vers une des males pour en extraire des armes et une armure, Tala replongea dans son occupation première, à savoir, élucider le mystère Kai. Oui, il devait bien l'avouer, Le démon en face de lui était une véritable énigme. Il approchait de ses 19 ans et toujours aucune trace de pouvoirs ni d'ailes dans le dos. Et la couleur de ses cheveux n'était pas normale…De plus, Kai avait réussit à empêcher Boris de le punir en se mettant dans une telle colère ! Si bien que plus personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête ce jour là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kai était-il intervenu ?

« Quand tu auras fini de dormir, tu pourras te préparer ? Ou bien il te faut un peu d'aide ? Fit Kai.

Hm… ? De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est déjà assez dur de te supporter alors n'en rajoute pas !

JE suis dur à supporter ! S'énerva Kai.

Exactement !Continua Tala.

Non mais tu t'es vu ? T'es même pas capable d'enfiler un pied devant l'autre sans tomber !

N'importe quoi ! Moi au moins je me sert de ma tête !

Ca veux dire quoi, ça ! Que je suis pas capable de réfléchir !

C'est bien ! T'as réussi à comprendre ! Tu fais des progrès !

Espèce de débile !

Toi même, crétin !

Abrutit !

Minable !

Tête de homard !

Quoi ?

Oh ! Pauvre choux ! T'es vexé ?

Dans tes rêves le pyromane !

Moi ? Pyromane !

Ouais !

Glaçon ambulant !

Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! » Hurla une voix glaciale. Les deux "amis" se retournèrent en parfaite synchronisation vers le nouvel arrivant. Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait de ne pas se retourner finalement, car face à eux se tenait un démon qui avait l'air particulièrement irrité. Ce démon était une véritable menace pour les deux jeunes : des cheveux violets, une stature imposante, un visage terrifiant et d'étranges lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux…Boris était passablement énervé contre eux et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ils allaient encore passé un très mauvais moment en sa compagnie…

« Vous avez de la chance, je suis pressé. Préparez-vous donc, bande de larves, pour votre mission ! Ou vous viendrez tous les deux faire un petit tours dans Mes cachots !

On va se préparer, Boris.

Bien ! »

Le vieux démon se retourna et sortit dans un claquement sourd de portes qui se ferment. Son rire lugubre résonna dans les couloirs et glaça le sang de tous ceux qui l'entendirent.

« On arrête là ?

Oui, je ne tiens pas à le revoir de si tôt. Poursuivi Kai.

Aurais-tu peur ?

Moi, peur ? Tu peux toujours courir ! C'est pas moi qui tremblais comme une feuille face à lui !

Quoi ! Répète ça pour voir ! Cria Tala.

Ferme-la ! Faut se préparer ! J'ais pas envie d'aller lui rendre visite, tu sauras.

Ouais… »

Pendant ce temps là, sur terre, à l'orée d'une forêt, les troupes de Voltaire se tenaient prêtes et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de deux des leurs…

« Mais bordel ! Ils se magnent ? J'ais pas envie de frire au soleil moi ! S'écria le lieutenant des armées royales des Enfers.

Ferme-la Ian ! Ca pas comme ça qu'ils vont arriver plus vite. Fit le colonel.

Pff ! Je paris qu'ils sont encore en train de s'engueuler.

C'est bien possible. » Continua le général. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre de ces deux là ! Entre le lieutenant Ian et le colonel Spencer, il était cerné ! mais lui aussi commençait à s'impatienter. Deux heures qu'ils les attendaient ! Et toujours rien. Il s'étira et regarda tout autours de lui. A droite, les démons se disputaient un morceau de chair fraîche d'un quelconque animal, et à gauche, ses deux camarades continuaient de parler sur ce qui semblait être la meilleure façon de tuer un Ange tout en se délectant du spectacle. Définitivement cerné ! Soudain un bruit se fit entendre tout de suite suivi par un silence pesant. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Le général s'avança lentement vers la source du bruit et stoppa net lorsque un bruit de voix se fit entendre. Petit à petit il perçu quelques bribes de conversation…

« Et moi je te dis que c'est par là !

Avec ton sens de l'orientation qui déconne, je préfère me méfier.

T'insinue quoi par là ?

Que tu serais même pas capable de te repérer dans ta propre chambre !

Abrutit ! C'est pas moi qui me suis égaré dans les couloirs, je te signale !

C'était une excuse !

Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit !

Crétin ! T'es tellement axé sur ton nombril que tu repère même pas le vrai du faux ! C'est désespérant !

Non mais tu t'es pas vu ! Moi au moins… » Et d'autres paroles encore plus touchantes les unes que les autres furent prononcées. Le général, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de ceux qui venaient dans leur direction, secoua la tête. Les autres démons riaient aux éclats et en avaient même oublié le bout de chair qui traîné lamentablement sur le sol.

« Je crois qu'ils arrivent. Fit Ian.

Moi j'en suis même sûr. Rit Spencer.

Ils sont exaspérants… »Murmura le pauvre général. Quand les deux démons arrivèrent silencieusement devant eux, le calme retomba parmi les troupes et les derniers rires cessèrent. Le général s'avança jusqu'à eux, suivi du lieutenant et du colonel.

« Brian, tout est près ? Demanda Tala.

Oui.

Alors on y va. Fit Kai.

Attends une minute, toi. C'est pas toi qui donne les ordres je te signale ! Fit aussitôt Tala.

Parce-que tu crois que c'est toi peut-être ! JE te signale que c'est à Moi de ramener ce que Voltaire a demander !

Tu en serais incapable !

C'est sûr que si on écoute ton sens de l'orientation, dans 5 siècles on y est encore !

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sens de l'orientation !

Fermez-la ! Cria le général.

Mais Brian…Tenta Tala.

J'ais dit La Ferme ! C'est moi le Général, donc c'est Moi qui donne les ordres ! »

Lorsque le calme fut revenue, ou presque car les troupes riaient toujours, Brian se retourna et commença à partir. Ils étaient vraiment pénible ces deux là ! Pire que des gosses ! Non, c'était des gosses ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Voltaire les lui avait envoyé. Même si Tala était plus vieux que Kai, il était aussi immature que ce dernier. Soudain, Brian s'arrêta et se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir que personne ne le suivait et pire ! Que tous, sans exception, le regardait partir sans rien dire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi personne n'avance !

Tu nous en as pas donné l'ordre. Fit malicieusement Kai.

Non mais vous êtes débile ou quoi ! Il vous faut une invitation peut-être !

Si tu y tiens. Continua Tala sur le même jeu que Kai.

Vous deux ! Vous la mettez en veilleuse bande d'immatures sans cervelle qui êtes même pas capable de se supporter plus de 5 minutes !

Ben t'énerve pas comme ça, Brian. Sinon tu vas nous faire un arrêt sur place.

Ferme-la Tala ! »

Cette fois, il allait craquer. Ces deux-là avaient le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et ça les faisait rire en plus ? Ils n'allaient pas rire longtemps. Lorsqu'il ferait son rapport de mission à Boris et à Voltaire, ça allait chauffer. Finalement le calme revint et ils purent partir.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avançaient à travers les champs, la campagne, et Kai commençait à somnoler. Avoir énerver le général Brian l'avait détendu. Il avait put chasser de son esprit tout ses doutes, toutes ses craintes. Décident qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire, et ne voulant pas s'engueuler de nouveau avec Tala, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise au pays des songes sans pour autant à avoir à fermer les yeux. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait acquit lorsque Voltaire le disputait ou le battait. Ainsi, il pouvait rêver sans dormir et faire entièrement abstraction des autres, de ce qui l'entourait et de la douleur qui parcourait quelque fois son corps. Il fut cependant surpris quand il vit un être magnifique au milieu d'un feu ardent. Poussé par la curiosité, il fit avancer son esprit jusqu'à lui, à quelque centimètres de ce feu. Il détailla le corps de l'être devant lui. Les flammes léchaient chaque parcelle, chaque centimètres de peau de l'individu sans paraître le brûler le moins du monde. Il avait un peau pâle et il était grand et mince, avec une musculature fine et proportionnée. D'immenses ailes rouges complétaient le tout, car l'être était de dos et Kai ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Mais il l'entendait pleurer. Il fut tiré de sa concentration à détailler ce corps quand il sentit une présence inconnue derrière lui. Il tourna lentement la tête et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Un ange était là et regardait avec la même fascination que lui dans les yeux l'être mystérieux au cœur des flammes. Car il devait être un ange. Ses grandes ailes de plumes blanches et ses yeux ambres le prouvait. Kai put voir l'ange tendre le bras vers lui. Non ! Pas vers lui. Vers l'individu qui se tenait de dos. Aucun des deux ne semblait le voir. Petit à petit, l'ange disparaissait et les pleures de l'autre redoublèrent d'intensité. Kai voulu les aider, empêcher l'ange de partir et faire cesser le chagrin de l'autre personne, mais déjà il se sentait emporter au loin, aspirer par une force qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Pourtant il contrôlait toujours tous ses songes, ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais confondre réalité et rêves.

Kai s'éveilla brusque, revenant à lui avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il haletait faiblement, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis il perçu quelque chose qui lui serrait l'épaule droite ainsi qu'un regard pesant sur lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour croiser un regard de glace remplit d'inquiétude.

« Kai ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui…Oui, je crois…Répondit doucement Kai.

Tu est sûr ?

Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Tala ?

Ca va pas non ! Et puis quoi encore ! » Fit Tala. Sur ce il se retourna et continua son chemin. Kai sentit revenir en lui l'étrange sentiment que le tourmentait tant face à Tala. Il esquissa un faible sourire avant d'interpeller son rival de toujours. Ce dernier se retourna et resta surpris de voir le plus jeune d'entre eux lui sourire.

« Merci. »

Un mot. Un seul avant que ne réapparaisse sur son visage une expression froide et indifférente. C'est en silence qu'ils continuèrent à parcourir la terre des Hommes.

Plusieurs heures passèrent quand ils virent devant eux tout un village en effervescence. Des ricanements rauques s'élevèrent parmi les troupes démoniaques.

« On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu…Ria le général.

Et comment ? Demanda Tala.

Avec ses humains…Tala, tu devrais sortir plus souvent des Enfers.

Je me passerais de tes conseils !

On a pas le temps pour ça ! Continuons ! Fit Kai.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Continua Tala.

Pff ! Faîtes ce qu'ils vous plaira…Mais nous vous avons attendu longtemps avant que vous n'arriviez, alors on prend un peu de bon temps. »

Le général, suivi de tous ses hommes, se rua vers le village et ses habitants terrifiés. Tala et Kai y parvinrent finalement plus calmement. En marchant dans les ruelles, Kai vit avec effrois les paysans tentaient vainement de s'enfuir avant d'être attraper. Ils étaient poignardés, égorgés ou même décapités sans aucun scrupule. Ils hurlaient de terreur. Ils priaient Dieu de les aidait, de les sauvait. Les hommes faisaient face aux démons avec tous ce qui leur passait entre les mains. Des lances, des poutres de bois ou même des fourches. Ils se battaient, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils se battaient pour permettre à leurs femmes et à leurs enfants de se sauvaient. Les maisons commençaient à s'embrasaient. Tout tournait si vite autours de Kai ! Il tournait la tête et il voyait un enfant au milieu d'un chemin qui pleurait, il tournait encore et encore. Tout n'était que désordre et chaos par cette journée ensoleillée. Tant de tristesse, de peur et de souffrance ! Partout ! Il y en avait partout ! Des morts baignant dans les sans, des corps mutilés qui vivaient encore, des enfants, des femmes et des vieillards qui couraient, qui remplissaient le sol boueux du village. Et l'incendie grandissant qui les empêchait de fuir loin du danger ! Les animaux étaient effrayaient. Ils s'arrachaient à leurs liens, bousculaient tous les obstacles qui leur barraient la route de la liberté, piétinaient les cadavres sans vie. Une vague de colère s'empara de Kai. Il sentait la force, le pouvoir grandir en lui. Il se sentait envahir par un feu incontrôlable de pure haine. Un feu qui coulait dans ses veines, qui se répandait dans tout son corps, dans tout son être, et qui faisait vibrer sa tête et ses chairs. Tala, à ses côtés, observait le spectacle avec un certain dégoût. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit oppressait par une aura grandissante à côté de lui. Il se retourna donc brusquement vers Kai et l'observa avec appréhension. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son attitude. Il avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Tout son corps était tendu et il tremblait. De plus, cette force qui émanait de lui n'était pas naturelle. Alors, doucement, Tala s'avança vers Kai et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion.

« Kai ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

…

Kai, je t'en pris ! Réponds ! » Cria Tala, tant il était affolé par ce comportement plus que étrange. Lentement, et après plusieurs secondes, Kai tourna la tête dans sa direction, la gardant toujours basse. Il la releva si promptement que Tala lâchât son épaule et recula de plusieurs pas. Face à lui, ne se tenait plus le Kai qu'il avait connu. Ce n'était pas possible ! Tala resta sans voix face à la scène devant lui. Kai avait dans les yeux une colère sans nom, une colère trop calme pour ne pas être dévastatrice. Et cette flamme qui dansait au fond de son regard ! Elle était envoûtante, belle et dangereuse à souhait ! Tala ne l'avait jamais vu comme il la voyait maintenant. Soudain, un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. D'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus précis. Tala vit le torse finement musclé et pâle de son vis-à-vis apparaître au fur et à mesure que le tissus tombait sur le sol. Tala écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux quand d'immenses ailes de brumes apparurent dans le dos de Kai. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Les pouvoirs de Kai se réveillaient enfin après tant d'années !

« Kai ? Tu m'entends ? » Tenta Tala. Rien n'y faisait. Il ne répondait pas.

Kai se retourna lentement et resta en silence à observer l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une légère brise passa dans ses mèches et les firent flotter devant ses grands yeux améthystes. Envoûtant ! Kai était irrésistible à cette instant, au point que Tala du prendre sur lui pour en détourner le regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comme si la situation était à la contemplation ! Tala suivi la direction dans laquelle Kai regarder. Un frisson passa dans ses jambes et remonta, parcourrant sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fixa à nouveau les prunelles de son compagnon pour y remarquer avec effroi que la flamme grandissait de plus en plus, devenant meurtrière. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant. Et en y regardant mieux, Tala vit une aura rouge qui entourait ce corps, une aura encore plus puissante que tous ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent. Terrifiait. Il était terrifiait tout simplement. Kai était si puissant ! Et encore ! Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait malheureusement encore rien vu. C'est à cet instant que Kai sortit de sa léthargie et leva une main. Au centre de celle-ci, une boule de feu apparut et Kai sourit dangereusement tout en jouant avec cette boule. Tala sentit bien ce qui allait se produire, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son corps refusait catégoriquement de lui obéir. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Kai envoya la boule de feu qui se divisa en trois autres boules et qui touchèrent les trois démons qui étaient à sa merci. Ils brûlèrent lentement. Ils souffraient, hurlaient de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en cendre. Tout les autres démons arrivèrent devant Kai et Tala. Le général, le colonel et le lieutenant se tenaient également là. Tous restèrent un instant interdit face aux changements imprévu du plus jeune.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuse à faire brûler nos hommes, Kai ! Hurla le général Brian.

Vous allez mourir…Fit calmement Kai.

Nous quoi ! Non mais t'es malade ! Cria Ian.

Tala ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend enfin ! Fit Spencer.

Je…Je…Kai ? Tenta une nouvelle fois Tala.

Vous allez mourir…Lentement…Poursuivi Kai.

Très bien…Puisque c'est ainsi…Tuez-le ! » Ordonna Brian. A cet instant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il envoyait à la mort chacun des siens. Kai eut un sourire conquérant et d'un seul geste, mis le feu aux démons qui s'étaient tous jetaient sur lui, obéissant aux ordres. Et comme il l'avait prédit, ils se consumèrent tous lentement, le feu se nourrissant de leurs chairs immondes, avant de finir comme les trois autres avant eux en tas de cendre.

« Mais… ? Comment ? Bégaya Spencer.

C'est impossible ! Cria Ian, complètement affolé.

Vous allez mourir…

Oh, toi la ferme ! » Cria Brian furieux.

Ils se battaient tous les quatre sous le regard affolé d'un Tala toujours incapable de bouger. Ils se battaient à coups de foudre, de feu, et d'ombres. Mais tala vit la lueur d'un lame dans la main de Brian. Il ne put résister. Non ! Il ne voulait pas que Kai meurt ! Pas Kai ! pas lui !

« Kai, attention ! »

Trop tard. Quand Kai se retourna pour faire face au danger, Tala tombait à genoux. Une seconde vague de colère l'envahit au point que les trois autres n'eurent guère le temps de faire le moindre geste. Ils murent rapidement, brûlés vifs. Kai se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps inanimé de Tala et le serra contre lui. Ce n'était plus de la colère qui coulait en lui, mais une profonde tristesse. Il fut surpris quand il sentit ses yeux le piquaient et sa vu se brouillait. Un liquide tiède coulait sur le long de ses joues pour caresser ses lèvres et s'attarder quelque instant sur son menton avant de tomber sur le sol. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tremblantes d'émotions qui l'assaillaient et goûta ce liquide. C'était salé…Alors il pleurait ? Doucement il reposa le corps de son camarade sur le sol tandis que ses ailes disparaissaient lentement ainsi que la flamme au fond de ses yeux.

Effrayé par tous ce qui c'était produit, par tous ces morts, car il n'y avait plus âmes qui vivent ici, et par ce qu'il était devenu, Kai s'enfuit en courrant à travers champs en direction de la forêt. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une ombre, cachait derrière le mur d'un maison en ruine, avait vu toute la scène. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Deux yeux de glace s'étaient entrouvèrent et l'avaient vu fuir avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeille.

A suivre… 

_**Alors ? Vous avez trouver ça comment ?**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Bisous à tous et bonne nuit, moi je vais me coucher. Lol**_

_**Kalas1209**_

9


	4. Chapter 4

Un Ange en Enfer.

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé si j'ais mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre mais j'ais passé tous mon week-end en famille à Chartres…**

_**Oui, je sais : vous vous en fichez. Lol.**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre, et maintenant, LA SUITE…**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il patientait devant la porte d'Hilary et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Ils avaient décidé de partir le plus tôt possible…Et ils étaient toujours là. Ray soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Un vague souvenir de sa conversation avec son professeur lui revint en mémoire. Non. Il n'avait pas accepté mais il n'avait pas eut son mot à dire. Nuance ! Résultat, il se retrouvait accompagner d'une Hilary très bavarde…

« Ca y est ! Je suis prête !

Sûr ?

Oui !

Ah bah il était temps…

Oh ça va ! Je n'ais pris que le nécessaire.

Si tu le dit… »Soupira l'ange. Il avait hâte de partir. D'une part parce-que la situation était grave et qu'il fallait agir au plus vite, d'autre part parce-qu'il était toujours en quête de réponses concernent son rêve. De son côté, Hilary remarqua que Ray semblait presser d'être sur la terre et qu'il était souvent dans les nuages…Aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de le suivre jusqu'aux grandes portes du ciel. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent lentement à leur passage. Ils déployèrent leurs ailes et commencèrent leur descente vers la terre des mortels.

Ray ne put en croire ses yeux. Quelle merveille ! La terre était tout simplement magnifique. Ils étaient atterris au milieu d'une vallée verdoyante où coulait un petit ruisseau. Le soleil se couchait déjà au loin, projetant sur l'herbe fraîche de multiples couleurs dorés et rousses. Ils avaient longtemps avant de descendre ! Ray s'éveilla de sa contemplation quand il sentit de légers picotements dans le bout de ses ailes.

« Invisibilité ! »

Ray se retourna d'un seul coups vers sa nouvelle compagne de route. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il regarda du coin de l'œil le bout de ses ailes avec anxiété. Rien ! Il ne voyait plus ses ailes ! Il les sentait pourtant, alors elles n'avaient pas disparut… Il regarda à nouveau Hilary et fut pris d'un véritable choc. Elle non plus n'avait plus ses grandes ailes blanches ! Mais… ?

« Hilary… ?

Elle sont juste invisibles pour les yeux des Hommes.

Elles sont quoi ! Cria Ray.

Ne t'énerve pas ! Il ne faut surtout pas se faire repérer, c'est pourtant clair. Que penses-tu qu'ils feraient s'ils nous voyaient avec nos ailes ?

Je n'y avait pas pensé…

C'est ce que je vois…Ray, ce n'est pas bon d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

Hn…

Je vois…Bon, allons-y ! Je crois qu'il y a une petite ville pas très loin d'ici. » fit Hilary avant de s'en aller. Ray la suivit encore plongé dans ses pensées. Décidément ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les filles lui trouvaient. De plus elle avait entendu dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elles. Ce garçon préférait les études et à son goût, c'était très bien. Alors pourquoi insistaient-elles ? Ne voyaient-elles pas que s'était perdu d'avance ? Ils continuèrent en silence.

La lune pointait le bout de son nez quand finalement ils parvinrent à une petite ville, comme l'avait prédit Hilary. Ils marchaient dans les ruelles encore bruyantes à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Ray ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de chaque côté. Il en avait laissé ses songes pour cette contemplation instructive. Les Hommes en général étaient un peu plus petit qu'eux et ils portaient des vêtements pour la plupart vieux, usés par les intempéries. Ray tourna la tête à droite et put voir qu'au contraire, certains semblaient mieux vêtu. Mais ils étouffaient sous de nombreuses couches de tissus tous plus ou moins soyeux et riches. Avec leurs teints pâlit par un sorte de poudre blanche, ils paraissaient malade, sur le point de mourir. Les hommes avaient des bagues à tous les doigts et les femmes, dans leurs corsets trop serrés, portaient de longues robes qui traînaient sur les sol pavé et poussiéreux. A travers de cette foules comique à voir, Ray visualisa l'enseigne d'une bâtisse.

« Hilary ! Je crois que j'ais trouvé ce dont nous avions besoin.

Ah ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour ce soir.

Oui. Allons-y ! »

Jouant des coudes et tentant de maintenir leurs ailes le plus haut possible, ils parvinrent à se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une petite auberge. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils furent assaillit par une lumière forte et par une odeur de bière et de nourriture mêlés. Ray s'avança vers le comptoir du bar suivit de près par Hilary. Une grosse femmes se tenait derrière et les observait d'un œil critique.

« Bonsoir !

Bonsoir…Répondit nonchalamment la dame.

Nous aurions besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit et d'un repas chaud. Est-ce possible ?

Une seule chambre ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Oui…

Nous sommes mariés ! Répondit aussitôt Hilary.

Ah ! Des jeunes mariés ! Mais bien sûr ! Je vous prépare une chambre tout de suite ! » Fit joyeusement la grosse femme. Ray, lui, était abasourdit. Mariés ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça ! Il n'eut rien le temps d'ajoutait quoi que ce soit que déjà Hilary se faisait traîner à l'étage de force.

« Vous verrez jeune fille ! Vous serrez très bien ! Vous devez être parfaite pour votre époux.

Mais… ? Mais… ?Ray ! Paniqua Hilary.

Allons, allons! Ce n'est pas bien de crier comme ça. Après un bon bain chaud je vous donnerez quelques vêtement pour ce soir.

Mais… ?

Votre époux n'hésitera pas une seule seconde !

Quoi ! Hurla Hilary.

A tout à l'heure ma chérie! » Fit Ray du bas des escaliers avec un immense sourire. Finalement, elle avait sa punition. Un jeune garçon vint vers lui et pris ses quelques affaires pour les mener à une chambre. Ray le suivit et attendit qu'Hilary revienne. Ce qui ne fut pas si long. Elle arriva en courrant et barricada la porte avant d'appuyer son front dessus. Elle était légèrement essoufflée. Ray, assit sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, l'observa. Elle était revêtu simplement d'une robe bleu pâle avec un corset or. Etrangement, Ray se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait même pas un semblant d'intérêt pour elle. Elle était belle, c'est vrai. Mais rien. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et décida de la prévenir de sa présence.

« Alors ? C'était bien ce bain ?

Toi ! Sale traître ! Fit-elle furieuse.

Je considère que tu t'es bien amusé alors.

Maintenant on a qu'un lit ! T'es content ?

C'est pas moi qui est dit qu'on était marié.

Oh toi ça va ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu n'avait une seule chambre on en serrait pas là !

Oh ! Jeune fille ! On ne cris pas après son époux ! C'est mal, c'est très mal ! » Fit la grosse dame. Elle était rentrée dans la chambre et avait entendu Hilary criait après Ray. Elle n'avait donc pas chercher plus loin.

« Mais… ?Comment… ? Bégaya Hilary, toujours sous le choc.

J'ais le double des clefs, que croyez-vous ?

Vous voyez ? Je suis un incompris ! Fit Ray en jouant la comédie.

Oui, je vous plains.

Quoi ! Fit Hilary

Le repas est servi.

Très bien. Merci. » Fit Ray en souriant.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux. Ray, le sourire aux lèvres, très satisfait de ce qu'Hilary subissait, et elle furieuse. Le garçon qui avait pris plus tôt leurs affaires revint et les conduisit à une table près de la cheminée, au fond de l'auberge. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à manger en silence, Ray rompit le silence.

« Pas trop fâché ?

Hm !

Aller ! C'était pour rire.

Ouais…Ray ?

Oui ?

Excuse-moi. Ce n'était pas ta faute…Je suis entièrement responsable.

D'accord !

Quoi ! Non mais t'es…

Arrêtes ! Je rigole. T'es pas drôle. Rit Ray.

Oh ? Excuse. Je m'emporte pour rien.

J'ais vu ça. »

Après cette réconciliation ils mangèrent en chuchotant quand à ce qu'ils devaient faire pour trouver les ingrédients qu'ils chercher. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Ray perçut des bribes de conversations derrière lui et fit signe à Hilary de se taire.

« Ces démons ! Ils méritent de mourir pour tous le mal qu'ils font.

Oui…Mais il ne sert à rien de courir.

Et tout était comme vous le dîtes ?

Oui ! Comme je vous dit ! C'était incroyable.

Un démon reste un démon ! Ce ne sont que des bêtes assoiffées de sang et sans sentiments. »

Ray et Hilary décidèrent de s'imposer. Ils demandèrent donc s'il était possible qu'ils se joigne à eux. Ils se firent donc passer pour des chercheurs afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. A la table, se tenaient quatre hommes. Trois samouraïs et un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

« Vous vous intéressez aux démons ? Fit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Disons que nous nous intéressons à tous. Répondit Ray.

J'ais du mal à vous croire…

Tyson ! Le réprimanda le vieil homme.

Mais grand-père…

Tu devrais savoir écouter les gens, Tyson. Continua le troisième samouraï.

Ecoute ton frère.

Ouais…

Vous pourriez me rappeler vos noms ? J'ais la mémoire courte. Fit Hilary en souriant.

Euh…Je…Nous…Bégaya le jeune samouraï, sous le charme.

Mon nom est Hiro. Avec mon frère et notre grand-père, nous sommes samouraïs.

C'est exacte. Tyson est devenu muet ?

Pas du tout ! Fit se dernier.

Ah ! J'ais eus peur !

Ouais…

Et vous ? Demanda Ray à l'autre garçon.

Moi ? Je m'appelle Max. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Ray et Hilary les observèrent un moment. Tyson était grand, mais moins qu'eux. Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux bleu nuit tout comme ses grands yeux. Il semblait portait une haine infinie envers les Démons. La grande particularité de Tyson était qu'il parlait tout le temps et qu'il arrivait à avaler à lui tout seul tout un repas qui aurait put facilement suffire pour trois. Il avait 18 ans. A sa droite, se tenait Hiro, son frère. Plus grand que Tyson, il avait lui aussi une peau pâle et qui semblait douce. Il avait de grands yeux noisettes et des cheveux bleu nuit lui aussi. Il semblait plus calme que son jeune frère et plus sage aussi car plus âgé de 4 années. A la gauche de Tyson, il y avait leur grand-père. Un vieil homme d'environ 80 ans. Cependant, il semblait encore en pleine forme et très fort. Il avait lui aussi les yeux noisettes, remplit de malice. Une peau aussi claire que ses deux petits fils, il avait des cheveux blancs attachés en une sévère queue de cheval. Ce qui contrastait énormément avec son caractère. Car bien que très sage et d'un tempérament calme, il était toujours le premier à rire et à plaisanter. Et enfin, assit à sa droite, un garçon du même âge que Tyson. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et de très grands yeux bleu azur, plein de gentillesse et de douceur. Tout comme lui. Max, était fils de fermier d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris.

« Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? Demanda Hilary.

Et bien, je chercher de l'aide, et nous nous sommes rencontré ici même. Répondit Max.

Ah ? On peut vous aider ?

C'est que…

Max, tu peux leur dire. J'ais confiance en eux, ils sont fiable. Fit le vieux.

Bien…Voilà, ce matin j'était en train d'aider mon père aux champs quand j'ais entendu des cris venant du village. Je suis allé voir ce que c'était et je suis resté pétrifier sur place.

Des démons ? Demanda Ray.

Oui. Ils ont tué tout le monde…Mais il y en avait deux qui n'ont pas bougé. Au début j'ais cru que c'étaient eux les chefs. Mais l'un deux était bizarre.

Comment ça ? Fit Hilary.

Il semblait troubler par tout ce carnage. L'autre était plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. Le premier, il s'est énervé et s'est transformé. Au début, ça m'a fait bizarre de voir un démon sans ailes.

C'est pas possible ? Fit Hilary, complètement prise dans l'histoire.

Ben c'est pourtant vrai. Mais quand il s'est transformé, de grandes ailes de brumes rouges sont apparus dans son dos. Et ses yeux brillaient. Ils était terrifiant. Mais il ne semblait plus lui-même. C'était très étrange…Même l'autre était terrifié. Le démons avec les ailes de brume à tuer trois démons, et tous les autres ont voulu le tuer.

Des démons qui s'entre tuent ? Fit Hilary, surprise.

Il les à tous tuer d'un seul geste. Terrifiant, je vous dit. Ils mourraient lentement, brûlés vifs. Et après il s'est battu avec les trois derniers. Je crois que c'était eux les chefs. Vous savez, l'autre démon est intervenu avant que son compagnon ne se fasse tuer par un poignard. Là, Ils sont tous morts, les trois autres je veux dire. Celui qui était bizarre les à tuer rapidement cela. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il a pris le corps de l'autre dans ses bras et qu'il pleurait…Il est redevenu normal après ça et s'est enfuit.

Un lâche ! Crachat Tyson.

Il pleurait ? Fit Ray, intrigué.

Oui…

J'ais du mal à y croire. Les Démons n'ont pas de sentiments.

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un de d'accord avec moi !

Tyson ! Firent les deux autres samouraïs.

Et vous ? Demanda Ray.

Nous ? Fit surpris Hiro.

Quelle est votre histoire ?

Hm…Nous venons d'une contrées lointaine…A l'époque, le clan du Dragoon vivait dans la montagne. Mais un jour les démons sont venus et ont tous détruit…Nous sommes les derniers survivants.

Oui, et nous nous vengeons de tous les démons en les chassant et en les tuant. Si ça peut éviter que d'autres innocents ne meurt. Continua Tyson.

Je vois…

A votre tours, jeune homme. Fit le vieux samouraï.

Nous sommes un couple de chercheurs. Mais nos amis sont malade d'une maladie inconnue. Nous avons un antidote mais ils nous manque des ingrédients… Nous ne savons pas où chercher exactement. Fit Ray.

Hm…Il y a un mage réputé dans une ville, de l'autre côté de la Grande Forêt. Mais d'après Max, le démon que nous cherchons s'est enfuit de ce côté.

Ah ?

Oui. Il vaudrait mieux que nous vous accompagnons. Nous connaissons bien ce mage. Nous vous y mènerons si vous le voulez.

Nous acceptons ! Fit Ray avec un sourire.

Ray ! Tu pourrais peut-être me demander mon avis, non ? Fit Hilary.

Hein ? Oh! T'es d'accord?

Ben oui.

Ben ça servait à quoi que je te demande ?

Tu sais pas t'y faire avec les femmes, Ray…

Ouais…C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé !

Oui, je…Oups !

Alors ? Fit-il avec un très grand sourire.

D'accord ! T'as gagné ! J'abandonne !

Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes mariés ? Demanda Max, riant.

Hélas… ! Fit Hilary.

Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Hahahaha ! Vous êtes adorable ! Rit le vieil homme.

Merci. Bon, je vais me coucher. Nous partons demain ?

Oui, à l'aube.

Très bien. Hilary ?

Quoi ?

Tu viens te coucher.

Mais j'ais pas envie !

Ca c'est pas mon problème. Tu viens, demain on se lève tôt et tu va encore traîner trois heures dans la salle de bain…

C'est pas vrai !

Hahahaha ! Bonne nuit, jeunes gens !

Vous de même. » Répondirent-ils.

Ray n'en revenait pas. Un démon pouvait pleurer ? Pendant un instant, l'idée que ce démon pouvait être l'Ange aux ailes rouges de son rêve l'avait effleuré. Mais non. C'était un ange, pas un démon…Demain ils partiraient trouver ce mage. Il devrait être content, mais il avait l'impression que Hiro et le grand-père les étudiaient…Ray se coucha à côté d'Hilary, chacun de leur côté du lit. Il espérait de tout cœur rêver à nouveau de ce bel ange qui hantait ses pensées.

Alors que la lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel, sous terre, au cœur même de l'Enfer, ses pas précipités résonnaient sur les dalles de pierres. Le démons à la cape verte marchait rapidement. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il prévienne son maître. Arrivé devant les grandes portes de la salle du trône, il s'arrêta un instant. Comment Voltaire allait-il réagir ? Il le tuerait très certainement. Ou il le ferait fouettait durant des siècle, sans fin. Peut-être que, comme Prométhée, Voltaire lui ferait manger ses organes par un de ses rapaces… ? Cessant de divaguer il poussa l'une des porte et entra. Voltaire était là, assit sur son immense trône en fer forgé. Ses grandes ailes s'élevaient derrière lui, entièrement déployées.

« Que veux-tu ?

Maître, je viens vous faire le rapport de la mission donnée à votre petit fils…

Où est-il ? C'est à lui de le faire, pas à vous !

Je le sais bien, mais…

Mais ?

Voilà, j'ais le regret de vous dire, mon seigneur, que Kai s'est rebellé. Il a tuer tout nos hommes.

Ah…Hahahahahaha !

Mon seigneur ? Fit Le démon, surpris de cette réaction.

Parfait…C'est parfait… »Fit Voltaire. Il se leva lentement de son trône et vint jusqu'à la hauteur de son conseillé. Ce dernier s'empressa de baisser les yeux. Mais le maître lui caressa la joue droite du revers de sa main. Aussitôt, Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Mon seigneur ?

Les pouvoirs de Kai se réveillent petit à petit…Il ne les contrôle pas, c'est normal…Mais son côté ange le rend faible. Boris. Tous sont morts ?

Non, pas vraiment…Tala est toujours vivant.

Bien.

Mais…Il était sur le point de mourir. Je les menais dans sa chambre où il se fait soigner.

Parfait…Tous ce passe à merveille selon Mes plans…Fit Voltaire avec un sourire sinistre.

Que ferons-nous de lui ?

Dans quel état est-il ?

Il n'est pas près de se réveiller…Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Alors dès qu'il sera en état de parler, j'irais l'interroger. Je veux, Boris, que quand il sera remis sur pied, il parte à la recherche de Kai et me le ramène…Vivant.

Oui, maître. » Fit doucement Boris. Voltaire se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres avant de les mordiller et d'en léchait le sang qui s'y écoulait. Boris n'avait pas bougeait d'un millimètre. Il avait fermé les yeux, et quand il les réouvrit, il se rendit compte que son maître était de nouveau sur son trône. Alors il sortit, content de ne pas avoir était tuer.

A suivre… 

_**Et oui, je m'arrête ici.**_

_**Bon alors, les reviews :**_

**Zelina56 :_ Alors ? Tu vois, je l'ais pas tuer ton petit Tala (je l'ais un peu abîmé, mais bon, lol). J'suis pas si cruelle ! Lol Quand à Boris, ben si je l'avais tuer, qui c'est qui aurait ramener Tala ? Et pour Bryanounet, bah…Là, j'avais pas le choix (il me servait plus pour la suite, alors je l'ais tuer)._**

**Hisokaren :_ Contente que tu puisse parler à nouveau, lol. Et non, comme je viens de le dire, j'suis pas cruelle au point de faire mourir Tala (il est trop chou, lol). Alors comme ça, tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ? Dans ce cas j'espère que celui-là aussi, même s'il était un peu plus court._**

**Chi no Hana :_ Alors ? __Est-ce que ça t'éclaircit un peu ce nouveau chapitre ? Pour répondre à ta question, je peux juste te dire que ce sera plutôt le haut pour Ray…Contente ? Lol._**

**Hayko Maxwell :_ J'étais toute contente quand j'ais reçu ta review. Merci, elle m'a fait très plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._**

**Emilie :_ Salut toi ! Oui, je sais, j'ais le don pour finir les chapitres, lol. Mais si je les fini comme ça, c'est fait exprès. Ben de toute façon, faut bien que je m'arrête moi…Alors, tu vois toi aussi que j'ais pas tuer Tala (Ca vous a fait un choc ma parole, lol)._**

_**Voilà ! Toutes vos petites reviews m'ont fait très plaisir (comme dab ! Lol). J'espère que vous avez aimer même si c'était un peu court cette fois-ci.**_

_**Laissez-moi vos coms.**_

_**Big Kiss !**_

_**Kalas1209 (alias Katia…)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Coucou ! Désolé pour le chapitre précédent, je l'avais mal posté ( c'est ça quand on va trop vite…).**_

_**Merci Hisokaren de m'avoir prévenue, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre…**_

_**Tout les passages en italique sont les rêves des personnages.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_Encore ces pleures, et ce lac…Ray les reconnu aussitôt et se pencha au bord de l'eau. Comme il s'y attendait, il fut entraîné vers le fond. Alors il ferma les yeux, attendant de sentir à nouveau sous lui le sol. Ce qui arriva très vite. Les pleures se firent plus étouffés, et Ray ouvrit les yeux. Comme la première fois où il l'avait vu, l'Ange aux ailes rouges se tenait devant lui. Toujours aussi fier au cœur des flammes, toujours aussi seul et perdu dans l'obscurité, toujours aussi magnifique. Ray ne put empêcher son regard de courir le long de ses longues jambes musclées, de remonter lentement sur sa croupe, son dos jusqu'à sa nuque…Il le trouvait beau. Ray fut surpris de constater à quel point il était envoûté par cette créature, à quel point il voulait s'en approcher… Les immenses ailes se replièrent et courir le corps du jeune homme. Soudain, alors que Ray ne s'y attendait pas, une voix claire, pleine de douleur, s'éleva. L'Ange lui parlait…_

_« Qui es-tu ?_

_Je m'appelle Ray…Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Je rêve de toi…_

_Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est mon rêve ! Part !_

_Qui es-tu ?_

_…_

_Je ne te veux aucun mal. Fit doucement Ray en s'approchant, une main tendue vers l'avant._

_Tu… ? Aide moi…Ne me laisse pas…_

_Jamais. Quel est ton nom ?_

_Aide moi… » Fut la dernière parole prononcée. Ray se sentit de nouveau entraîner. Non ! Il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant ! Il avait besoin de lui ! Non ! Il le voyait s'éloigner, de venir flou…Il criait son nom, il l'appelait encore et encore._

« Ray !

Non ! Attends moi ! »

Ray se réveilla en sursaut. Il haletait légèrement et était en sueur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Les souvenir de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Doucement, il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit le visage d'une Hilary très inquiète penché sur lui.

« Ray ? Tout va bien ? Ca fait dix minutes que je te cris dessus pour que tu te réveille.

Oui…Tout va bien. C'était juste un rêve…

Ah ? Bon, ben dépêche-toi ! On part dans cinq minutes. »

Alors, ce n'était pas l'Ange qui criait son nom ? Etait-ce Hilary ? Ray se leva enfila une tunique blanche par dessus son pantalon noir. Il pris aussi sa ceinture et la mit. Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit Hilary et leurs nouveaux compagnons de route à une même table.

« Et bien, gamin ? On a mal dormit ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Oui…Désolé pour le retard monsieur…

Ah ! Pas de ça ! Tout le monde me surnomme Grand-père ou Papy.

Bien…

J'aimerais aussi vous accompagner. Si vous trouvez un démon dans la forêt, je pourrais vous dire si c'est celui du village. Fit Max.

C'est d'accord ! » Firent-ils.

Après avoir manger et payer l'aubergiste, ils prirent des chevaux et quittèrent la ville. Grand-père et Hiro menaient devant, suivit de Tyson, Max et Hilary. Ray suivait plus lentement derrière eux. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi son rêve avait changé. Comment pouvait-il aider quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait qu'en rêve ? Il sourit. Il avait entendu sa voix et il était sûr de la reconnaître si un jour ils se croisaient. Un sentiment de manque l'envahit. Comme il souhaitait de tout son cœur que le jour passe vite et que la nuit arrive enfin ! Qu'il puisse à nouveau le voir ! Ils traversèrent une vallée au galop, entrèrent à la lisière d'un petit village et arrivèrent finalement en vu de la Grande Forêt. Encore quelques heures de galopade, et ils y parvinrent. Elle était épaisse, pleine de toiles, de lianes et de bruit d'animaux. L'aire y était pesant, chaud et humide.

« C'est si sombre ! Fit Hilary.

Oui…Mais cela ne durera pas. Nous nous arrêterons pour manger un peu plus loin. Répondit Hiro.

L'air y est moins lourd et il y a plus de lumière. On dit que le chemin que nous traversons est maudit…Fit le vieux samouraï.

Comment ça ? Demanda Ray, intrigué par la remarque.

On dit qu'un crime a été commis ici…Qu'un chasseur aurait tentait de tuer une ange venu danser dans la forêt. Un démon était avec elle est aurait lancé une malédiction au chasseur. Quand le chasseur est mort, on l'a enterré ici, là près de cet arbre ! La malédiction se serait répandu dans cette partie de la forêt…

Ah !Hiro arrêtes ! Tu c'est bien que j'ais horreur des histoires de fantômes ! Cria Tyson.

Je sais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je la raconte ?

Traître ! En plus, si un démon venait en aide à une ange, ça se saurait !

C'est une belle histoire. Fit Ray.

Ben moi je trouve pas ! » Fit Hilary. Ray avait de ces idées ! Tyson avait raison, lui. Comme si une ange et un démon pouvaient s'aider…Ou même s'aimer ? Cette idée était insensée ! Plus un mot ne fut prononcé durant le reste du voyage. Ray put constatait qu'en effet, la forêt se faisait moins dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les lianes pendaient des branches des arbres, les toiles disparaissaient, on entendait le chant de quelque oiseaux ainsi que le murmure d'un courrant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un grand lac en plein milieu d'une clairière. Ray fut saisit d'un sentiment de déjà vu. Ce lac…Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il descendit doucement de son cheval et aida Hiro à ramasser du bois pour le feu. Pendant ce temps là, Grand-père et Hilary préparaient de quoi manger et Tyson s'occupait des chevaux.

Après avoir bien manger, bu et rit, le tour de vaisselle vint. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de la faire. Alors ils tirèrent à la courte paille. Tyson et Ray furent désignés pour ce tour-ci, Hilary et Hiro pour le prochain. Quand au vieux samouraï, il avait prétexté son âge avancé pour échapper à la corvée. Ray et Tyson remontèrent le petit ruisseau jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouve un endroit assez éloigné du camp. Il y avait un petite cascade et un gros arbre noueux sur le côté de celle-ci. Jugeant l'endroit parfait, ils s'installèrent.

« Ray ?

Oui ?

Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Bien sûr !

Bien. Hilary et toi n'êtes pas mariés, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…C'était une couverture, en quelque sorte. Nous avions besoin d'une chambre pour la nuit.

Oui, je sais. J'ais vu toute la scène. Hahaha ! C'était même très drôle !

J'avoue que ça m'a pas déplu non plus.

Hilary est pas un peu casse pied ? elle arrête pas de me contredire !

Mais c'est que tu semble l'apprécier ?

Qui ? Moi ! Ca va pas non ! Oh ! J'ais oublié un torchon pour sécher tout ça… Je reviens !

N'oublie pas d'embrasser Hilary pour moi surtout ! » Fit Ray avec un grand sourire. Ce qui lui valu un regard tueur de la part de son camarade. Il avait compris le petit jeu qu'Hilary et lui jouaient…Ces samouraïs étaient très observateurs. Ray devait faire attention qu'ils ne découvrent pas qu'ils étaient des anges, sinon tout serait peut-être fini. Tout à coup, alors que Ray continuait de frotter, de légers pleures s'élevèrent. Ray releva la tête. Rêvait-il ? Non, pourtant. Alors il perdait la tête ? Ray, par instinct, se pencha vers la surface de l'eau. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il fut un peu déçu, mais il était réaliste. L'eau ne pouvait pas vous emmener ainsi vers le fond si vous n'étiez pas dedans. Les pleures se firent plus distincts. Quelqu'un sanglotait non loin de là. Mais où ? Ray se leva et observa tout ce qu'y se trouvait autours de lui. Des arbres, encore des arbres, le ruisseau et la cascade…La cascade ? Mais oui ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt ! Ray s'avança jusqu'à elle et entra dans l'eau jusqu'à genoux. Main en avant, il entra doucement. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Derrière la cascade, il y avait une grotte, et les pleures venaient du fond. Alors il marcha, toujours la main en avant.

Pendant ce temps, Tyson revint torchon en main. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver ray. Alors il fit le tour de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? »

Sombre. Tout était si sombre autours de lui. Il avait courut tout le jour et toute la nuit. Finalement, il était parvenu dans cette grotte, cachait derrière le rideau épais de l'eau qui s'écoulait. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait tuer Tala ! C'était ça faute ! S'il s'était contrôlé, jamais cela ne serait arrivé…Kai ferma les yeux. Il ignorait si faisait jour ou nuit dehors. Ici, c'était l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il remonta ses genoux et les entoura des les bras. Il avait si peur ! Il les entendait encore ! ces cris, ces pleures ! Et il les voyait. Tous ces corps, tous ce sang…Ses larmes ne s'étaient pas taries. Elles perdurait sur ses joues. Kai ne put réprimer un hoquet de sanglot traversait sa gorge. Il pleura longtemps, perdu dans sa douleur. Laissant court à sa souffrance, les songes vinrent doucement à lui. _Il se vit, plongé dans l'obscurité, les mains tâchées du sang d'innocents…Il les sentait, les larmes sur ses joues, ses cheveux flottant dans la brise, et les flammes qui léchaient son corps mis à nu. Il sentait le poids d'une paire d'ailes dans son dos. Soudain, il sentit qu'on l'observait…Il sentait la chaleur d'un regard posé sur lui, qui le parcourait. De méfiance, il ne se retourna pas, mais sa curiosité le poussa à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre._

_« « Qui es-tu ?_

_Je m'appelle Ray…Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?_

_Que fais-tu ici ?_

_Je rêve de toi…_

_Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est mon rêve ! Part !_

_Qui es-tu ?_

_…_

_Je ne te veux aucun mal. Fit doucement la voix._

_Tu… ? Aide moi…Ne me laisse pas…_

_Jamais. Quel est ton nom ?_

_Aide moi… »Pleura Kai. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Alors il se retourna, mais celui qui était entré dans son rêve était repartit. Il l'avait abandonné, lui aussi. Il lui avait mentit !_ Kai se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne sut combien de temps il pleura, mais il ne bougea pas. Des bruit de pas se firent entendre. Cela venait dans sa direction. Alors il se replia sur lui-même. Peur. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait plus jamais tuer quelqu'un. Plus jamais il ne ferait du mal à quelqu'un.

Quand Ray parvint au fond de la grotte, il fut surpris du peu de lumière. Mais il réussit à percevoir une forme repliait sur elle-même. Elle était secouait de spasmes, elle pleurait. Ray eut un pincement au cœur en voyant cet être. Il semblait si perdu, si malheureux. Il s'approcha un peu plus, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule avant de relever vers lui un visage inondé de larmes. Il était si touchant, si adorable… Ray le pris doucement dans ses bras et le berça, passant un main rassurante sur ses cheveux en bataille et son dos dénudé.

Kai le reconnu aussitôt. Il l'avait déjà vu dans ses rêves…Il était revenu ? Pourquoi ? Il fut surpris quand l'autre le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le berçant gentiment. Ses pleures cessèrent tout de suite. Comme il se sentait bien ! C'était chaud, accueillant. C'était rassurant, plein de douceur. Kai se recroquevilla le plus possible dans ses bras protecteurs. Malgré l'obscurité de la grotte, il avait perçu un sort d'invisibilité. Grâce à la vue des Démons, il pouvait voir des ailes d'ange qui le recouvraient, le couvaient. Pourquoi cet ange cachait-il ses ailes ? Elles étaient pourtant si belles ! Kai avait toujours haït les Anges, mais maintenant il revoyait son jugement. Après tout, c'était son grand-père qui lui avait dit qu'ils avaient tué ses parents. Maintenant, il en doutait. Il avait vu ce que les siens faisait aux mortels et ça le révoltait ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Kai fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son protecteur.

« Ca va mieux ?

Oui…

Quel est ton nom ?

Je…Kai.

Kai…Répéta doucement la voix.

Ton nom…

Je m'appelle Ray. Tu es perdu ?

Oui…

Viens avec moi. Tu ne seras plus seul, je suis là maintenant… »

Ray avait dit ça comme ça. Mais au fond de lui, il ne concevait pas le fait de laissait Kai seul. Pas ici. Quand il l'avait sentit se blottir d'avantage contre lui, il avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne se l'expliquait pas encore, et en vérité, il s'en fichait. Il voulait le protéger. Alors il se leva et lui pris la main.

Tyson avait fait au moins trois fois le tour de l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Toujours aucune trace de Ray. Peut-être que le démon l'avait enlevé ? Ou tué ? Non ! Refusant de céder à la panique, Tyson s'avança vers la cascade, mis ses mains en porte voix et cria.

« Ray ! Répond ! C'est pas drôle ! Ray ! Où es-tu !

Juste derrière toi… »

Tyson sursauta. Ray lui avait fait peur ! Il se tenait là, sous la cascade, ne semblant en rien gêné par l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et ses vêtements. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Tyson fronça les sourcils et observa celui qui se tenait aux côtés de Ray et qui…Qui le tenait par la main !

« Ray… ? C'est…C'est…

Tyson, je te présente Kai. Il était dans la grotte, derrière moi. Il est perdu. » Fit Ray en souriant. Tyson n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Est-il inconscient ou juste stupide ?Il suffisait de voir les yeux de cet inconnu pour savoir qu'il était un démon ! Et sûrement le démon qu'ils cherchaient en plus. Il avait tout simplement de la chance de ne pas être encore mort ! ray se retourna vers Kai et observa les égratignures qui couvraient son torse.

« Mais tu es blessé ! Viens ! On va te soigner. Hilary va faire ça. Faut que je te présente aux autres !

Ray ! Non, arrêtes ! C'est un démon !

Cesse de dire n'importe quoi. » Fit froidement Ray avant d'entraîner Kai à sa suite. Le pauvre n'avait rien eut le temps de dire. Mais il se sentait tellement bien en sa présence. Cependant, l'autre avait deviné son identité. Est-il un chasseur de démons ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait partir…Mais le pourrait-il ? Pourrait-il s'éloigner de Ray… ? Ils arrivèrent finalement au camp.

« Qui est-ce ? Demande méfiante Hilary.

Je vous présente Kai. Je l'ais rencontré à la cascade plus bas. Hilary ? Tu veux bien le soigner, s'il te plais ?

Oui, bien sûr. » Fit-elle. Ray fit asseoir Kai sur un tronc d'arbre tandis qu'Hilary préparer un baume réparateur. Tyson arriva et se laissa tomber sur le sol auprès de son grand-père. Pourquoi Ray était-il si aveugle à la vérité ? Ray, de son côté, observa plus attentivement son protégé. Il portait un pantalon noir troué à quelques endroits, ce qui tranchait avec sa peau pâle. Il était torse nu, légèrement griffé. Sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Le regard de Ray caressa chaque courbe, chaque ligne de ce torse exposé devant lui. Il glissa jusqu'à sa gorge. L'envi d'y déposer un baiser lui traversa l'esprit, le faisant rougir. Il avait une bouche fine, tentante, un nez droit, et de magnifiques yeux améthyste dissimulés derrière quelques mèches rebelles d'un bleu clair. C'est ce qui surpris Ray. Kai avait les cheveux bleu clair à l'avant et bleu foncé à l'arrière. Tous simplement beau. Comment un tel être pourrait-il être un démon ? Tyson avait forcément tord ! Kai était son Ange…Car quelque part, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de l'Ange aux ailes rouges à travers la gorge de Kai. Ce dernier observait chacun d'entre eux. La fille qui le soignait était elle aussi une ange. Il en était certain ! Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, châtain clair, une peau légèrement dorée et des yeux noisettes. Elle s'appelait Hilary, s'il avait bien compris. Tyson, celui qui l'appelait le démon, était assit à côté d'un vieil homme et d'un autre jeune homme. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ! Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Mais il la releva bien vite, comme il sentait une main se posée sur son épaule. Il croisa deux yeux ambrés, deux lacs d'or, dans lequel il se noya complètement. Ray avait sur lui un regard si doux, si bienveillant…Mais il ne croyait pas qu'il était réellement un démon…Alors Kai pris la décision de se taire à ce sujet.

« Ca va ? Demanda Ray.

Oui…Merci.

Je t'en pris. C'est normal.

Voilà, c'est fini ! Fit Hilary après avoir serrer une bande autours du torse.

Bien. » Murmura Ray. Il était toujours penché vers Kai et ne bougeait plus. Tous deux se fixaient sans ce lâcher une seule seconde du regard. Hilary les observa, intriguée. Finalement, ce fut Grand-père qui rompit cet échange.

« Et bien, et bien ! D'où viens-tu mon garçon ?

Je…Je ne sais plus. Mentit Kai.

Voilà qui est embêtant. Nous allons dans une ville, de l'autre côté de cette forêt. Veux-tu que l'on t'y dépose ? » Demanda le vieux. Cependant aucune réponse fut donnée. Non. Kai regarda à nouveau Ray et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être séparer de Ray…

Quand le soir vint, il mangèrent et se couchèrent dans des tentes. Hilary dans une, Max et Tyson dans une autre, Ray dans la dernière. Hiro rejoignit son grand-père au tour de garde. Ce dernier était assit devant un feu. Il le fixait, plongé des ses réflexions.

« Grand-père ?

Assit-toi. Que penses-tu du nouveau ?

Tyson a raison, je crains. Il est possible qu'il soit le démon que nous cherchions…Mais Max nous l'aurait dit, non ?

Dieu seul le sait…Je ne sens pas le mal en lui. Juste de la confusion.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Il n'est pas un démon à part entière…Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Regarde. Est-ce que les démons s'exil pour admirer les étoiles ?

Non… »Répondit Hiro en levant la tête. Caché dans l'obscurité, sur une branche d'une arbre, Kai observait en effet les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel de milliers de petites lumières.

Dans sa tente, Max réfléchissait. A l'instant même où il l'avait vu, il avait sut. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Kai semblait si différent des autres démons ! Alors il s'était tut. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Comme…Comme si Kai n'était pas seulement démon…Max ferma les yeux. La nuit portait conseil…Alors elle l'aiderait à prendre la bonne décision.

A suivre… 

_**Encore merci à Hisokaren.**_

_**Laissez moi idées, vos suggestions…Bref ! Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Lol**_

_**Tchao !**_

Kalas1209 


	6. Chapter 6

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Hello ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

**_Tu vois _Hayko Maxwell_, je me démène pour écrire vite les chapitres, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et oui Kai risque de reprendre du poil de la bête dans les chapitres à venir (à commencer par celui-là, lol)._**

**_Désolé _Zelina56_ mais là, je profite de mon dernier jour de vacance pour écrire ce chapitre. Les autres iront beaucoup moins vite vu que je serais au lycée…Mais je crois qu'il y aura au minimum 1 chapitre tout les week-end. Peut-être 2, je sais pas encore… Bon, pour en revenir à Ray, pourquoi tu l'aime pas ? Tu préférerais qu'il soit autrement ? En tout cas tu as raison, Kai était trop mimi dans le chapitre précédent, lol._**

_**J'espère (pour pas changer) que ça vous plaira.**_

**_Juste un petit mot : si quelqu'un souhaite quelque chose de particulier pour la suite, qu'il le dise (je te vois venir avec ton idée de lemon _Chi no Hana_ ! lol)._**

_**Bon, je me tais et bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Lorsque que Ray sortit de sa tente en baillant au petit matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut un morceau de torchon qui lui atterrissait en pleine figure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Tyson courrait tout autours des tentes en fuyant une Hilary furieuse.

« Idiot ! Imbécile !

Mais c'est pas ma faute !

Ben voyons ! » Elle lui courrait après avec une louche dans la main. Pendant ce temps, Hiro et Papy riaient aux éclats, tous deux assit près du feu. Ray s'avança jusqu'à eux et s'assit à son tour. Il regarda les deux autres, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois, gamin, que ta femme va finir par tuer mon petit fils. Fit le vieil homme.

Je dois vous dire…Hilary et moi ne sommes pas mariés. On a dit ça juste pour pouvoir avoir une chambre.

Ray ! Fit Hilary, sidéré que Ray avoue tout, et s'arrêtant de courir après Tyson.

Ben quoi ? De tout façon ils s'en doutaient, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ray aux deux autres.

Oui…Tu es très observateur. Répondit Hiro.

Pas autant que vous.

Il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir à votre sujet ? Demanda Tyson qui s'était approché.

Non. » Fit Hilary. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que Ray aurait voulu tout leur dire, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire une erreur. Tous les cinq se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kai fasse son apparition. Il poussa quelque branches basses d'un arbre pour passer sans gêne et s'arrêta comme il remarqua que tous le dévisageait. N'aimant pas être ainsi observer, il reprit le ton glacial avec lequel il avait conversait si longtemps avec Tala…

« Quoi ?

Tu es partit repérer les lieux ? Normal pour un démon de ton espèce…Crachat Tyson.

Tyson ! S'énerva Ray.

Pff… Fit Kai avant de s'asseoir près du feu.

Tu pourrais me répondre !

Pourquoi faire ?

Quoi !

Je ne répond pas aux immatures dans ton genre…Si j'était un démon comme tu le dit…Tu serais mort depuis longtemps. » Fit Kai d'un ton tout à fait détaché. Plus jamais il ne voulait que l'on l'appela ainsi. Le démon. Même si c'était la vérité, pour lui c'était devenue une véritable insulte. Et de plus, Tyson lui tapait sur les nerfs. Toujours entrain de dire des bêtises, de le provoquer…Il lui rappeler Tala d'un un certain sens. A ce souvenir douloureux, Kai se leva et repartit, longeant le ruisseau.

Un silence de mort s'était installé autours du petit feu de camp qui se consommait, s'éteignait doucement. Tyson était resté dans la même attitude de surprise après les paroles froide de Kai. En fait, plus personne n'avait bougeait depuis son départ. Max sortit à cet instant de sa tente, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu…

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On enterre quelqu'un ?

Tyson…Continue à l'appeler comme ça, et tu t'en souviendra… »Fit doucement Ray sur un ton de menace.

Il suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunter plus tôt Kai, sous le regard médusé des autres. Si cela continuait, il allait s'énerver pour de bon. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un lui faisait perdre autant son sang froid. D'habitude si calme, il s'empourprait à l'instant même où il entendait ce genre de paroles…Peut-être parce-que cela visait Kai et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas put s'attacher si vite ? Si… ? Ray parvint finalement en vue de la cascade. Dieu qu'il bénissait cet endroit ! Il lui avait permis d'aider quelqu'un. Ray observa silencieusement Kai qui était sous la cascade et profitait de se rafraîchir. Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui, et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Il s'avança doucement, sans bruit, et s'accroupit près de l'eau. Il s'aperçut que Kai n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait plus une seule blessure, plus une seule griffure sur le corps. Décidément, les soins d'Hilary étaient très efficaces ! Une fois de plus, il se perdit dans une nouvelle contemplation. Il suivait le lent parcours d'une gouttelette qui glissait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kai pour retourner dans l'eau qui arrivait sur cette superbe chute des reins…Un feu brûlait les joues de Ray et refusait catégoriquement de s'éteindre. Un détaille attira l'attention de Ray cependant, lui refaisant prendre contenance. Là, sur la peau pâle, sur le bas du dos de Kai, une forme noire était tracée. Ray tendit la main jusqu'à elle et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il ne se rendit compte de son geste déplacé qu'à l'instant où deux prunelles violines lui firent face, une totale indifférence gravée dedans.

« Que fais-tu ?

Je…Je me demandais ce que cela représentait… Répondit Ray, légèrement rouge.

…C'est un phénix.

Le symbole de l'âme et de l'immortalité…

Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Kai.

Je suis venu m'excuser pour le comportement de Tyson.

Je ne lui en veux pas…Mais il m'énerve.

hm…Tu n'as pas totalement perdu la mémoire, je me trompe ? Fit Ray.

Non… »Kai se retourna. Comment Ray avait-il sut ? Se doutait-il de son identité ? Kai continua sa baignade, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main lui prendre doucement le poignet. Ray le retourna vers lui et descendit à son tour dans l'eau. Face à face, ils ne bougeaient plus. Ray était sûr que Kai lui cachait quelque chose, et ça le blessait quelque part. Lui, il lui faisait confiance.

« Qui es-tu ?

…Kai.

Ne joue pas, s'il te plais. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, mais répond moi.

…Tu n'es pas franc non plus.

Quoi ? » Fit Ray, surpris.

Kai fit glissait ses mains sur le torse de Ray jusqu'à sa nuque. Ce dernier sursauta, complètement ahurit par le comportement de Kai. Une fois ses bras autours du cou de Ray, Kai s'avança. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kai tendit une main et passa ses doigts sur les plumes invisibles de Ray. Celui-ci fut si surpris qu'il sursauta, se recula et tomba à la reverse dans l'eau. Il releva la tête vers Kai, qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Pourquoi cache-tu tes ailes ?

Co…Comment… ?

Je suis observateur…

Ne dit rien aux autres.

Hilary est une ange aussi.

Comment fais-tu… ?

J'observe…

Je ne te crois pas. Tu me cache quelque chose !

…

Fais comme tu veux. » Fit froidement Ray. Il se releva et retourna au camp. Kai le regarda partir avec amertume. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de lui dire ? Mais la peur d'être pourchasser ou tuer l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas voir un jour du dégoût au fond de ces yeux ambrés. Il ne voulait pas…Alors il restait silencieux.

Quand Ray revint au camp, il passa si rapidement entre ses camarades, que ces derniers se posèrent des questions. De plus, trempé comme il était et de mauvaise humeur, tout portait à croire qu'il s'était disputé avec Kai. Ray scella les chevaux sans un mot. Tyson avait peut-être raison finalement…Kai était peut-être un démon ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ce n'est rien…

Oh !…Ecoute gamin, chacun a ses petits secrets. Laisse le temps au temps, et tu verras. La confiance ne se gagne pas du premier coup…Kai va avoir besoin de temps et de ton soutient. » Murmura le vieil homme avant de retourner auprès des autres, occupés à ranger. Ray resta figer. Ce mortel était vraiment surprenant ! Il arrivait toujours à deviner ce qui n'aller pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un maître chez les samouraïs. Ray le regarda. Comme toujours, il faisait l'idiot. Hiro souriait, Max et Hilary riaient et Tyson tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire son grand-père. Sans succès. Alors un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était un homme incroyable sage, et pourtant si enfantin. Son sourire disparut pour faire place à une expression grave à la vue de Kai. Il venait d'arriver et le regardait, droit dans les yeux. Ray se dit à cet instant qu'il était fier, trop fier même, et que pour lui, la vie devait être un défit permanent.

« Y en a marre ! Quand est-ce que cette forêt se termine ?

Tu peux pas arrêter de te plaindre Tyson ?

Oh, bien sûr ! Madame Hilary ne se plain jamais.

Exactement !

Alors là j'aurais tout entendu !

Mieux vaut ça que d'être sourd…Fit Hiro, exaspéré de les entendre se chamailler depuis bientôt dix minutes.

Plus qu'une heure ou deux, les enfants ! Fit le vieux qui était en tête.

Ouais…Ca fait déjà au moins trois heures que tu nous rabâches ça grand-père…T'es sûr que tu sais où on va ?

Evidement ! Bon alors ? De quel côté c'est déjà ? Réfléchit-il.

Je suis pas rassuré là…Murmura Max à Ray.

Moi non plus…

Ah si ! C'est à droite !

La mémoire lui revient ? Demanda Hilary.

Non…Il se fit à son instinct. Répondit Tyson.

Génial… »

Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils chevauchaient. Papy, en tête, guidait la petite troupe, Hiro était juste derrière, entre Hilary et Tyson, Ray et Max encore derrière et Kai tout au fond. Lui et Ray ne s'étaient plus adressés un seul mot, un seul regard…Bientôt, quand ils atteindraient la ville, ils le laisseraient. Il allait se retrouvait seul, encore. Mais il avançait, le cœur lourd. Il ferma les yeux pour fuir la douleur de ce monde. Il voulait s'évader à travers ses rêves, ne plus se poser de questions…Rien ne vint. Surpris, Kai réouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas l'être qui s'était mis à sa hauteur et qui le regardait, inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ray ! Sursauta Kai.

Oui ?

Tu…Que veux-tu ?

Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…Je te fais confiance.

Alors réponds à mes questions.

Je n'ais rien à te dire.

Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu !

Pourquoi insiste-tu ?

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Parce-que tu ne réponds pas non plus.

Très bien !

Parfait ! » S'énerva Kai. Lui qui voulait se réconcilier avec Ray venait de tout gâcher. Il regarda Ray partir en avant. Mais pourquoi refusait-il de comprendre ? Il n'avait pas envi de parler de lui, c'est tout ! Alors pourquoi insistait-il ? Tous deux s'ignorèrent encore durant le restant du chemin. Le silence venait de tomber sur la petite troupe. Seul les bruits des bêtes et du vent dans les branches mettaient un peu d'ambiance.

Enfin ils arrivaient ! Plus arbres, plus de bruits étranges, plus d'insectes en tout genre ! Hilary fut extrêmement soulagée d'arriver à la ville. Elle était grande et se voyait de loin. Et comme l'avait annoncé le vieux samouraï, elle était non loin de la Grande Forêt. Ils passèrent la passerelle de bois ainsi que plusieurs portes en pierres. Kai n'avait encore jamais vu une ville humaine. On lui avait dit qu'elles regorgeaient de chaires fraîches, de choses infectes…Il comprit à l'instant même où ses yeux se parcourraient la foule. Tant de gens différents ! Certains semblaient plus riches que d'autres. Et leurs peaux n'étaient pas toutes de la même couleur. Du blanc poudré au noir, en passant par les teints dorés, bronzés, métissés. Et encore ! Il y avait même différents bronzages. Kai observa avec curiosité tout ces teints, toutes ses couleurs qui égaillaient la ville et chassaient la monotonie. Chez lui, les démons avaient tous le teins pâle, si blanc…Ils lui paraissaient malades, sur le point de mourir. Quoique certains d'entre eux étaient déjà morts…En particulier les vampires. La ville, elle était active, vivante en quelque sorte. La foule se pressait, allait d'un côté, de l'autre. Des marchants étaient installés à leurs portes, à leurs fenêtres ou même encore à leurs stands sur les bord de la route pavée de dalles. Et toutes ces odeurs ! De l'épice, du pain chaud, des fleurs et des parfums…Toute cette effervescence lui montait à la tête. Il regardait, à droite le petit boulanger qui sortait son pain du gros four en pierre, à gauche la couturière et ses épingles au poignet. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Kai, sortit finalement de sa contemplation silencieuse et regarda devant lui pour constatait avec effroi qu'il était seul. Les autres avaient disparut…Non. Ils l'avaient prévenu après tout. Ils lui avait dit qu'ils le déposeraient en ville…Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Comme il regrettait de s'être fâcher avec Ray ! A cet instant, un sentiment de colère, de rancune envers ceux qui l'avaient abandonner, s'éveilla en lui.

« Kai ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Ray ?

Oui ? Quoi ?

Je…J'ais crut que vous…

Aller, viens. » Fit doucement Ray. Quand ils étaient arrivé sur la petite place du marché, Ray avait été surpris de ne pas voir Kai derrière lui. Instinctivement, il s'était inquiété et avait demi-tour. Il avait cherché partout, demandant aux gens qu'ils croisait s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Puis il l'avait retrouvé. Un sentiment de tendresse s'empara de lui quand il le vit, admirant la foule comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Décidément, il ne pouvait croire que Kai soit un démon. C'était insensé.

Kai suivit Ray à travers les ruelles de la villes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent les autres à une petite auberge, assit devant des verres. Le vieux samouraï voulait les mener directement chez le mage de sa connaissance, mais c'était sans compter sur l'appétit de Tyson. Ce dernier affirmait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps et qu'il méritait bien un petit dîner. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous pour prendre une décision, quatre jeunes hommes, apparemment souls, les abordèrent. L'un d'eux, le plus vieux certainement et aussi le chef de la bande, était petit et trapus. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes. A ses côtés, une véritable armoire à glace leur faisait face, un aire nigaud sur le visage. Il était chauve, avait des yeux bleu nuit et des tatouages sur tout un bras. Derrière les deux premiers, deux jumeaux les regardaient, couteaux en mains. Ils étaient de tailles moyennes, bruns avec les yeux noirs.

« Vous auriez pas 20 sous ?

Non, désolé. Répondit Hiro.

Dans ce cas, la mignonne va nous accompagner, hein ?

Ca va pas, non ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Cria Hilary.

J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère…Répondit le chef.

Et ben tu va t'en trouver une ailleurs ! S'énerva Tyson.

Jacke, Tue-le, il m'énerve.

Ouais… »Fit l'armoire à glace, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer. Kai venait de se lever et l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux. L'autre devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et recula. Sans lâché Kai des yeux, il laissa tomber sa lame au sol. Un silence pesant envahit la salle. Kai fit un pas en avant et croisa les bars sur son torse.

« Tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? Demanda Kai sarcastique.

Nom de Dieu…Chef ! Chef ! On va s'en aller, hein ?

Ca va pas ! J'veux la fille et je l'aurais ! Me dit pas qu'il t'effraye !

Mais…Mais…

Tue-le lui aussi ! »Cria le chef. Jacke pris son courage à deux mains et fonça sur Kai. Ray paniqua et se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise. Kai n'avait pas d'armes ! Etait-il fou ? Non. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand le grand homme se retrouva au fond de la salle, contre un mur, évanouit et le nez en sang. Personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Il s'était jeté sur Kai comme un loup affamé, poignard en main. Un unique coup de poing de la part de Kai l'avait littéralement projeté hors de son champ de vison. Kai était rapide. D'une rapidité effrayante même. Mais il ne tiendrait pas face aux trois autres. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à le faire. Un homme entra dans l'auberge et vira les trois opportunistes dehors, les défiant de son épée. Trop effrayaient pour riposter, ils fuirent en hurlant que le diable était de retour. Kai se rassit calmement sous les regards effarés de ses compagnons. L'homme s'approcha et lui tendit sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitation ! Le dernier qui s'est opposé à ces type a été retrouvé égorger ce matin même.

Et… ? Fit Kai.

Qui êtes-vous ? Vous avez l'air de savoir vous y prendre avec eux. Demanda Hilary.

Moi ? Oh, je suis un chevalier. A mon compte personnel d'ailleurs. Depuis peu.

C'est pour cela que vous avez une épée. Fit Tyson.

Oui. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel !Vous l'avez carrément assommé, là ! Il est pas près de ce réveiller. Fit le chevalier à l'adresse de Kai.

Tant mieux…

De mauvaise humeur ?

Seulement quand on m'énerve.

Dans ce cas, je vais me taire ! On m'a déjà dit que j'étais énervant à parler tout le temps, et j'ais pas envi de me retrouver dans cet état là, moi. Rit-il en montrant le corps du jeune homme tatoué.

Nous allons vous laisser, chevalier. Nous devons y aller. Fit Papy.

Oh ! Vous ne restez pas boire un coup avec moi ?

Non, nous sommes pressé. Répondit Hiro.

Bon, et bien au plaisir de vous revoir un jour, peut-être.

Oui, adieu. »

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et prirent une petite ruelle peu éclairé. La foule avait disparut. Tous était entré chez eux, ou dans les tavernes. Maintenant que la lune montait dans le ciel sans étoiles, la ville était calme, silencieuse et terne. Kai s'ennuyait de ce calme plat, de ce silence presque religieux. Il repensa à la scène dans l'auberge. Il n'avait pas put résister. Il y avait deux à trois jours, il avait perdu un rival, un ami…Tyson, de part son caractère et sa manie de le chercher lui rappelait Tala, alors comme ce type avait voulu le tuer, il s'était interposé. La haine était de nouveau monté en lui, et il avait frappé vite et fort, comme on le lui avait toujours appris. Il avait à nouveau sentit ce feu l'envahir, coulait lentement dans ses veines…Et il s'était retenue ! Il s'était retenue de ne pas le tuer ! Il se l'était promis. Plus jamais il ne tuerait de sa vie. La tension avait eut du mal à quitter son corps, mais maintenant c'était fini. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Ray le vit en tant que démon.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte d'une maison. Grand-père toqua.

« Et avec tout ça, j'ais toujours pas manger. Grogna Tyson, suivit de près par son estomac.

Mais tu penses qu'à manger ? Fit Hilary.

Moi au moins, je penses.

Quoi !

Mais taisez-vous ! Supplia Hiro.

C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas arrêter tous les deux aujourd'hui. » Intervient Max.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un belle jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux mi-long, blonds et des yeux bleu clairs. Elle portait une robe blanche, sans manches. Contrairement aux autres femmes, elle n'avait pas de corset. Une fine lanière de tissus rouge soutenait sa poitrine. Elle avait la peau claire, mais sans plus. Elle était vraiment très belle.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bonsoir ! Nous aimerions voir votre maître.

Oh ! Monsieur Granger ! Je vous avez oublié. Entrez ! Il va vous recevoir.

Bien. » Fit-il. Il entra donc, suivit des autres. Ray avait vraiment hâte de voir ce mage. Il pourrait les aider dans leurs recherches. Ils suivirent la jeune fille à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant deux grandes portes en bois. Elle les poussa et entra.

« Qui était-ce Pauline ?

Monsieur Granger et ses amis sont venu vous voir.

Ah ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Fit le mage en se retournant.

Bonsoir Kenny. »Fit à son tour Le samouraï.

A suivre… Et comme je suis sadique, je m'arrête ici ! lol 

_**Alors, c'était comment ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Trop long, trop court ?**_

_**Ray et Kai vont-ils se réconciliés ? Et bien ça dépendra de vous et de mon humeur, lol.**_

_**Si quelqu'un veut un truc particulier pour la suite, faites le moi savoir.**_

La suite ce week-end, promis ! lol 

__

_**Kiss !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	7. Chapter 7

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut ! Ca y est ! C'est enfin le week-end, je peux enfin écrire ! OUAIS !**_

_**Comme dab avant chaque chapitre, je re-merci tout le monde pour les reviews.**_

**Emilie :_ Ben écoute, vu qu'on en a déjà parlé au lycée, je vais pas me répéter. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre (de toute façon, t'as pas le choix, lol).Pourquoi je fais pas comprendre à Ray que Kai est un démon ? Ben parce-que j'ais pas envi. Lol Non, je plaisante. Ray veut pas y croire, c'est tout, même s'il a des doutes. C'est normal, Kai est trop choux ! lol_**

**Hisokaren :_ J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail ? Si non, c'est pas grave. Tu comprends exactement ce que je veux dire dans ma fic et en plus t'as deviner en partie la fin (tu serais pas devin par hasard ?) Combien de chapitres en tout ? Alors là, c'est une bonne question…Je vais être franche, j'ais tout prévu pour les 10 premiers chapitres mais pas après (sauf un chapitre qui devrait pas tardé et la fin). Je pensais à une vingtaine… On verra bien. Je suis contente en tout cas que tu aime ce genre de quêtes (moi aussi et je risque d'en écrire d'autre, notamment une qui me trotte dans la tête…). Voilà, je sais plus quoi te dire, vu que tu devine tout, lol. Ah si ! Si un jour tu viens à écrire une fic, préviens moi ! J'aimerais bien te lire._**

**Pau :_ j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ma surprise t'es plu, même si ce n'était plus vraiment une surprise, lol. Tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer les reviews puisque tu me félicite toujours par mail ? lol._**

_**Zelina56 : lol. Ok, t'aime pas Ray. C'est pas grave, lol. La prochaine fois, je pense à faire une fic avec un Kai/Tala, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Pour l'instant faut déjà que je finisse celle-ci.**_

**Hayko Maxwell :_ Oui, Kai et Ray vont se réconcilier, mais quand ? Et comment ? Ca, c'est dans le chapitre, alors je vais me taire et te laisser lire._**

_**Merci vous 4 pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_Ils suivirent la jeune fille à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant deux grandes portes en bois. Elle les poussa et entra._

_« Qui était-ce Pauline ?_

_Monsieur Granger et ses amis sont venu vous voir._

_Ah ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Fit le mage en se retournant._

_Bonsoir Kenny. »Fit à son tour le samouraï._

C'était lui le grand mage ? Ray l'observa en silence tandis que le vieil homme et lui parlaient. Petit, des cheveux châtains et des grosses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux. Il portait une sorte de longue toge bleu ciel aux multiples reflets marine. Dans ses bras, un chat rose somnolait tranquillement en ronronnant. Ray eut un mauvais pressentiment quand le mage regarda dans leur direction…Dans SA direction.

« Je me présente. Je suis Kenny le Grand-Mage. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Monsieur Granger m'a dit que quelqu'un avait besoin de mon aide ?

Oui ! Ray et moi avons besoin d'une écaille de poisson clown, d'une griffe de dragon des mer et d'une plume de phénix. Fit Hilary.

Hm…Je suis désolé, mais je crois pas avoir ses ingrédients.

Kenny, nous les avons. Intervint Pauline.

Ah ? Où ça ?

Dans l'armoire derrière.

Veux-tu bien m'en apporter alors ?

Oui. » Répondit la jeune fille. Elle pris un petit escabeau pour atteindre le haut de l'armoire et fouilla. Quelques vieux parchemins tombèrent sur le sol, relevant un fin nuage de poussière. Elle revint au bout de cinq minute avec une fiole dans les mains. La fiole était fermée par un bouchon de liège et dedans on pouvait y voir un petit objet scintillant faiblement.

« C'est tout ce qui reste.

Bien, ce n'est pas grave…Puis-je d'abord vous demandais ce que vous compter faire de ses ingrédients ? Comprenez par là que le poisson clown se fait de plus en plus rare et qu'il est difficile d'en prélever une seule écaille. Je ne tiens pas à être complice de quoi que ce soit de malhonnête. Fit Kenny, la fiole dans les mains.

C'est pour soigner des amis malades. C'est les seuls ingrédients qu'ils nous faut pour le remède, et que nous n'avons pas. Répondit Ray.

Dans ce cas, je veux bien. Faites en bonne usage.

C'est promis. »Lui sourit Ray. Finalement, il n'était pas si terrible. Il était même sage pour son âge. Car il ne paraissait pas avoir encore 20 ans. Il était jeune et cela se voyait. Soudain, Ray crut voir une expression de surprise, de peur puis de haine passait successivement sur son visage. Kenny pointa le fond de la salle en tremblant légèrement et hurla.

« Vous avez emmené un démon avec vous ! Etes-vous fou ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers le fond et y aperçurent Kai tranquillement posé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Kai les regarda tour à tour, impassible et haussa un sourcil. Ray bouillonnait intérieurement. Cette histoire de démon allait le rendre fou ! C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'avec Kai c'était aussi froid entre eux. Ce dernier avait du supporter sa première journée parmi eux en évitant les remarques de Tyson. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aussi méfiant du jour au lendemain !

« Je ne…Commença Kai.

Ce n'est pas un DEMON ! C'est clair ? » Le coupa Ray d'un ton agressif envers le pauvre mage, paralysé par la peur. D'ailleurs, tous le regardait, surpris de cet élan de colère. Kai n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Lui qui pensait que Ray allait le traiter comme les autres, ceux qui voyaient ses yeux. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il le défendait, encore et toujours. Kai le regarda tendrement, tristement…Il ne voyait pas que les autres avaient raison. Le jour où il saurait…

« Si vous le dites…

Je l'affirme. Fit Ray sur un ton de défi.

Il…Il est tard. Mon apprentie et moi allons vous préparer des chambres et un repas. » Bégaya le mage.

* * *

Quand Ray ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir sur la table de chevet un repas chaud, déjà servi. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et mangea. Il avait faim de toute façon, alors il n'allait pas se priver. Assit sur son lit, il observa la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un ton clair, entre le blanc et le beige. Les meubles étaient en bois de chêne et donnaient une touche de couleur à la chambre. Il y avait une armoire à trois portes en face du lit, à côté un petit secrétaire avec un chandelier et des livres posés dessus. Il y avait une porte sur sa droite qui devait mener à une salle de bain. A sa gauche, Ray vit une fenêtre fermée, encadrée de lourds rideaux de velours vert émeraude. Enfin, son lit était à baldaquin et avait un fin voilage blanc qui glissait sur les poutres. Il avait des draps blancs et un dessus de lit vert émeraude lui aussi. Un lustre illuminé le tout et projetait d'immenses ombres sur les murs. Ray regarda d'ailleurs un des murs et fut surpris de sa propre silhouetter. Il voyait ses ailes sur ce mur. Malgré le sort d'invisibilité d'Hilary, il semblerait que la lumière ne puisse être tromper au contraire des Hommes.

Après avoir fini de manger, Ray se décida à aller voir Kai. Ils devaient s'expliquer tout les deux. C'est vrai, il était idiot de se fâcher ainsi alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. De plus, Ray voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, il voulait gagner sa confiance, voir même son amitié…Kai savait que lui et Hilary étaient des Anges, et il se demandait toujours comment. Comment Kai avait deviné ? Kai avait-il put les voir ? Etait-il réellement un… ?Non ! Bien sûr que non. Kai était…Unique ! Oui, il en était certain. Kai n'était pas un démon, mais il n'était pas humain non plu. Ray en était venu à cette conclusion alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et qu'ils voyageaient dans la forêt. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita tout de même. Kai semblait plus têtu qu'une mule. Et s'il refusait de l'écouter ? Et s'il se montrait froid et impassible avec lui ? Que ferait-il ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua. Conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Ray vit son geste allait au ralentit. Le son de sa main contre le bois de la porte se fit sonore dans sa tête, et il lui sembla qu'il faisait une erreur. Les secondes passèrent aussi vite que des siècles avant que la poignée ne tourne et que la porte s'ouvre.

« Ray ?

Euh…Bonsoir Kai, je…Je peux entrer cinq minutes ?

Hm ! »

Kai s'effaça pour laisser entrer Ray. Il avait été surpris d'entendre frapper à sa porte, et il l'avait été encore plus quand il avait vu Ray devant lui. Il referma doucement la porte et s'appuya contre. Il fixa le dos de Ray pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce dernier observait la chambre de celui qu'il considérait comme étant son protégé. Bien qu'il eut montré qu'il savait parfaitement se défendre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, sans taches, et les meubles étaient aussi noirs que l'encre avec lequel il écrivait à l'Académie. Comme lui, il y avait une armoire trois portes dont une, celle du milieu, avait une glace. Un bureau à droite de l'armoire, vide et la porte qui menée à la salle de bain. La fenêtre de Kai était ouverte et encadrée elle aussi de lourds rideaux de velours, mais contrairement à lui, ils étaient rouge sang. Le lit était également un lit à baldaquin. La seule différence était que le dessus de lit était de la même couleur que les rideaux. Ray se dit que chaque chambre devait avoir ses propres couleurs. Ray fut tiré de sa contemplation quand il sentit la chaleur d'un regard posé sur lui. Il frissonnât et se retourna. Kai ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne cillait même pas et Ray en fut troublé pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que ce regard voulait-il dire ? Etait-ce un reproche ? Un encouragement pour qu'il parle ? Ou tout simplement un regard vide d'intentions ? Pourtant, en y regardant mieux, il put percevoir la lueur de flammes dans ces prunelles améthystes.

« Ray ?

Hm ? Oh, excuse moi ! Tu dois me prendre pour un fou à te regarder comme ça ?

Non…

Je…Je voulais qu'on mette les choses au clair toi et moi…

Assis-toi. Fit Kai.

Bien… » Répondit Ray. Kai n'était décidément pas bavard. Il le vit venir vers lui d'un pas calme et s'asseoir à ses côtes, sur le lit. Ray remarqua alors qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Pauline avait du lui en apporter. En tout cas, cela lui allait très bien. Il portait un pantalon noir qui lui serrait les jambes et le basin, une ceinture de tissus fin et noir faisait le tour de ses hanches et tombait sur le côté gauche. Il avait une longue tunique, elle aussi noire, qui était boutonnée du basin à sa poitrine, dégageant à merveille ses clavicules et le début de ses épaules. Le col était remonté et le reste de la tunique flottait derrière Kai au grès de ses mouvements. Le tout contrastait énormément avec sa peau blanche et pâle, le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Ray se décida finalement à parler avant que Kai ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de rêvasser, de l'admirer sans aucune retenue.

« Kai ? Je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer…Mais laisse moi te dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du m'énerver après toi comme je l'ais fait. C'est idiot, j'ais paniqué quand tu as découvert qui j'étais. Et puis…J'ais été blessé en quelque sorte que tu ne me fasse pas confiance.

Ray…J'accepte tes excuses. Mais je te l'ais déjà dit, Ray, je te fais confiance. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux penser que ce n'est pas le cas.

Si tu me fais confiance, alors dit moi pourquoi tu vois mes ailes ? Pourquoi tu étais réellement dans cette grotte ? Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être amnésique ? Pourquoi Kai ? Qui es-tu ? » Fit Ray. Sa voix était montée de plus en plus, et c'est presque en criant qu'il fini de parler. Quand il s'en rendit compte, c'était trop tard. Kai le regardait, blessé, avant de détourner la tête et les yeux. Ray vit perler une larme sur sa joue et il s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu au point de s'en faire saigner la lèvre inférieure. Dans son élan il s'était levé, maintenant il s'agenouillait face à Kai. Il passa son pouce sur sa joue et lui pris le visage dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me feras parler, Ray. Siffla Kai.

Je sais…Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te criais dessus.

Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?

Pardonne-moi. Kai, je ne voulais pas, je te le promet. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

… »

Kai ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Ray souppira. La partie était fini. Kai le haïssait probablement. Il était si fort, c'en était terrifiant, mais il était si faible, si fragile en matière de sentiments…Il n'avait pas du recevoir beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie. Ray se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il aurait tellement voulu se faire pardonner. Dommage. C'est lui qui ne voulait pas après tout.

« Ray ?

Oui ?

Reste…S'il te plais…Reste avec moi. Cette nuit… »Murmura Kai.

Ray n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Kai lui demandait de rester ? Toute une nuit ? Il se retourna vers le principal concerné. Le regard de Kai lui fit comprendre qu'il était entièrement pardonner. Alors il s'avança et s'arrêta devant Kai. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Ray ne prennent une initiative. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et poussa légèrement. Kai se laissa allonger docilement sur le lit. Ray enleva sa propre tunique et monta le rejoindre sur le lit. Kai se redressa sur ses coudes, sans le lâchait des yeux. L'ambre et l'améthyste se faisait face et aucunes des deux ne cédait à l'autre. Ray déboutonna chaque boutons avec soin de la tunique de Kai. Il tremblait. Il lui semblait que cela aurait toujours du se faire ainsi. Que c'était dans son destin de rencontrer Kai. Lorsque la peau fine et musclée se présenta à lui, il sentit la chaleur grimper en lui, il se sentit serrer et la tête commença à lui tourner. Kai était si docile ! Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses épaules et firent descendre le vêtement jusqu'aux coudes. A ce moment, Kai s'assis et retira lui-même sa tunique. Ray ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles pectoraux jouaient sous la peau de son vis-à-vis. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Mais Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dévorer un homme du regard comme ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes ! Lui, tout le monde parmi les Anges le savait, il n'y avait que les études qui l'intéressaient ! N'est-ce pas ? Mon Dieu ! Mais est-ce que Kai se rendait compte au moins qu'il était…Désirable ? Sensuel dans le moindre de ses gestes… ? Ray se mit une claque mentale pour avoir eut de telles pensés et s'allongea aux côtés de Kai. Ce dernier se pelotonna dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. C'était encore plus agréable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'était plus chaud, plus doux et plus accueillant que la première fois. Kai compris que jamais Ray ne l'abandonnerait.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Oui, oui, je suis sadique. Lol. Vous pensiez quoi ? Que se serait pour tout de suite le lemon ? Et ben non ! J'aime vous faire mariner…lol.**_

_**Vu que j'ais pris du retard dans toutes mes fics, ce n'est pas un mais deux chapitres que je vous envoie. Donc, on se retrouve au prochain, ok ?**_

_**Tchao tout le monde !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	8. Chapter 8

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Pas de long discours (pour une fois…)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Milie, ce chapitre est pour toi…**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

« Quelqu'un pourrais me dire pourquoi on attend pour manger ?

Tyson ! Tais-toi un peu, tu ne pense qu'à manger de toute façon !

Oh, toi ! Madame Hilary je sais tout, tu peux dire !

Quoi ?

Mais taisez-vous vous deux !

C'est vrai. Hiro a raison…Taisez vous ou j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre. Fit Papy.

On attend que Kenny et Pauline viennent. Fit Max.

Ainsi que Kai et Ray. Acheva Hilary.

Ah…Mais j'ais faim moi ! Se lamenta Tyson, suivit de près par son ventre.

Exaspérant… » Firent-ils tous. Ils étaient dans la grande salle à manger et attendaient patiemment les derniers qui tardaient à venir selon le goût de Tyson. En fait, ils attendaient depuis bientôt cinq minutes… Pour s'occuper, Hilary observa la salle où ils se trouvaient. Spacieuse et clair, peu meublée mais avec beaucoup de goût cela dit. Les murs étaient jaune pâle et les meuble étaient en marbre. Un grand vaisselier occupait une partie du mur en face d'elle, encadré par deux grandes plantes vertes et deux miroirs. Un de chaque côté. La table était longue et garnis de nourriture. Des fruits, du pain de différentes sortes, et des tas d'autres choses. Pas étonnant que Tyson ait du mal à se tenir ! Les chaise étaient elles aussi en marbre. Ce qui n'était pas des plus confortable, mais bon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kenny et son apprentie marchaient côte à côte en silence. Pauline se demandait se qui pouvait bien tracassait son maître. Peut-être la présence de ce jeune homme ? Kenny affirmait que c'était un démon, mais elle qui avait été lui apporté des vêtements, pouvait certifier que non. C'est vrai qu'il avait cette même couleur d'yeux qu'eux, mais…Il était inoffensif. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était avec ses gens ? Elle fut sortit de ses réflexions par les voix de son maître.

« Pauline, tu lui a apporté les vêtements ?

Oui.

Et ?

Il ne m'a pas agressé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Bien au contraire.

C'est un démon, méfie-toi de lui. Je pense que nous devrions les accompagner dans leurs recherches. D'une part nous pourrons les aider à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, d'autre part, je pourrais chercher un moyen d'évincer ce problème…

Mais l'autre jeune homme ne vous laissera pas faire ! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit une menace.

Pauline, c'est une menace ! Tout les Démons le sont ! Quand à ce Ray, ce n'est pas un problème…Il comprendra vite son erreur. » Fit Kenny.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils saluèrent leurs invités et Kenny leur donna l'autorisation de commencer le repas. Mais une chose attira son attention. Ray et Kai n'étaient pas là. Tous les deux…Il fit mine de rien, bien qu'il se douta de la situation, et lança futilement sa question.

« Vos deux amis ne sont pas là ?

Ils doivent encore dormir.

Ah…

Je vais les chercher. Lança Hilary.

Très bien. Dans ce cas à tout de suite. »Fit Kenny en souriant. Tout marchait comme prévu…

* * *

Hilary arriva enfin à la chambre de Ray et frappa. Personne. Ne trouvant pas cela normal, et réessaya avant de se décider à entrer. Elle fut surprise de constatait que le lit n'avait pas bougé. Il était encore fait. Peut-être était-il déjà en route pour la salle à manger ? Hilary referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle de Kai. Il fallait encore qu'elle traverse tout un couloir.

* * *

Un corps qui bouge, un regard tendre, une main qui caresse doucement des cheveux…Et deux yeux qui s'ouvrent enfin. Il était complètement dans les nuages ce matin. Un rayon de soleil passa sur on visage, voulant aider au réveil. Il referma les yeux et replongea son nez dans la chaleur du torse contre lequel il était blottit…Blottit ?

« Bonjour…Bien dormi ? Susurra Ray.

Ray ? Sursauta Kai, se redressant d'une traite.

Oui ? C'est moi.

Je…Désolé, je mets toujours du temps à émerger le matin…

C'est pas grave…C'est mignon.

… ! »Rougit Kai. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui sortir ça ? Ray lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit. Il caressa son épaule du bout des doigts. Comme cette peau était douce ! Ray l'attira doucement à lui, et encore une fois, il fut étonné de constater que Kai se laissait faire. Il le pris donc dans ces bras et commença à le bercer.

« J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi…

Ray, je…

Pas maintenant. Je ne te demande pas de te confier à moi si tu n'es pas près…Mais sache que tu peux tout me dire.

Merci. Je…Un jour, tu sauras.

D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais attendre. » Murmura Ray à son oreille. Ils restèrent enlacer pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils auraient put rester comme ça infiniment tant ils se sentaient bien. Ils étaient sereins…Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il fallu plusieurs secondes avant que Ray ne se décide à lâcher Kai. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit ce fut pour trouver une Hilary passablement gênée.

« Excuse moi si je te réveille, mais tout le monde attend que tu viennes.

Pourquoi ?

Ben…Pour manger.

Hn !

Bonjour Hilary ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Ray, un grand sourire aux lèvres, venant juste derrière Kai.

R…Ray… ? RAY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu…

On arrive d'ici dix minutes. »Fit Kai avant de fermer la porte. Pourquoi cette fille se mettait dans de tel états ? Ils avaient juste dormi ensemble, rien de plus. Ray et lui se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortir de la chambre. Hilary ne cessait de leur jeter des regards suspicieux. Elle était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose…Comment Ray pouvait-il faire CA ? Ayant perdu l'appétit, Hilary les mena jusqu'à la salle à manger.

* * *

Le repas c'était déroulait sans incident. Hilary n'avait pas beaucoup manger contrairement à Tyson qui s'était empiffré. Kenny les avait informé qu'il ne détenait que l'écaille de poisson clown. La griffe du dragon des mer étant considérée comme inaccessible et la plume de phénix également, il leur avait proposé de leur présenter deux personne de sa connaissance qui pourraient les aider.

« Quels sont ces gens ? Demanda Hiro.

Et bien, le premier est un ami à moi. C'est un homme qui aime se battre et qui cherche constamment l'aventure. Il est très fort et est souvent parti me chercher des griffes, quand j'en avait besoin.

Vous n'en avait plus une seule ? Demanda Max.

Non, je suis désolé. Il y a longtemps que je ne lui ais plus demandé ce genre de services…Il revenait sans cesse blesser.

Je vois…Et qui est le deuxième ? Demanda à son tour le grand-père de Tyson.

La deuxième est une prêtresse…Elle vit en dehors de la ville, dans un tout petit sanctuaire.

Une fille ! S'écria Tyson.

Ca te dérange peut-être ? Fit Hilary.

Euh…Non, non !

Et en quoi peut-elle nous aider ? Demanda Ray.

C'est la seule personne qui pourra vous dire où se trouve le dernier phénix…S'il vit encore. Elle pourra vous renseigner sur ce que vous voulez.

J'ais comme l'impression que la troupe s'agrandit. Rit Tyson.

Je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer ?

Oui, merci. »Fit Ray.

Ils sortirent de table et chacun se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ray et Kai marchait ensemble, dans la même direction. Kai ne savait pas s'il devait considérer qu'il pouvait les accompagner ou non. Il aurait tant aimer. Mais il devait sûrement rester là. C'est ce qui avait été prévu…

« Kai ?

Hm ?

Tu viens avec nous ? S'il te plais…

Oui…Si tu veux » Fit doucement Kai, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ray était aux anges, pour ainsi dire. _Si tu veux…_Alors Kai viendrais pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir ? Une vague de joie s'empara de lui et il pris le poignet de Kai dans sa main. Celui-ci s'arrêta et le regarda, surpris. Ray le trouva vraiment adorable à cet instant. Cela pouvait paraître insensé, mais il fondait toujours quand Kai le fixait ainsi. Il lui murmura un dernier « merci » avant d'entré dans sa chambre. Kai ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Ils étaient déjà devant sa chambre…Il sourit et s'éloigna.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient tous les neufs dans les rues grouillantes de la ville et toujours aucune trace de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Ray commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Le mage jouait-il avec eux ? Si c'était le cas, il allait se faire une joie de le dire deux mots ! Il jeta un regard en biais à Kai pour voir si tout allait bien pour lui. Apparemment oui. Il avait les yeux clos et les bras croisés. A croire que c'était une manie chez lui. Tout à coup, ils débouchèrent sur une place où trois jeune gens se battaient en duel. Deux contre un. Mais le solitaire n'était pas à plaindre. Il se battait comme un diable et gardait l'avantage sur les deux autres. Attaquant, feintant, esquivant et ripostant…Il se battait vraiment bien. Son armure blanche brillait au soleil et son épée fendait l'air. Les deux autres se retrouvèrent vite désarmer et s'enfuirent en courrant. L'homme rit et la foule se dispersa. Quand il les vu, il s'avança jusqu'à eux et enleva son heaume.

« VOUS ? Firent-ils tous, à l'exception de Kai, Kenny et Pauline.

Bonjour ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Ouais…Bof, pas mal…Fit Tyson.

Je te défi quand tu veux gamin.

Mais arrêtez de tous m'appeler comme ça ! Je suis PAS un gamin !

Quand tu auras fini de te plaindre…Intervint Hiro.

Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter le chevalier Sir Broocklyn ! Fit Kenny.

Enchanté ! Fit Hilary.

Mais moi aussi, jeune fille.

Bon, le don juan, quand tu auras fini tu nous préviens ? Fit Tyson.

Jaloux ?

Ca va pas non ?

Ils ont besoin que tu les guide. Ils cherche une griffe de dragon des mers. Intervint Kenny.

Hm… Ca risque d'être difficile mais j'accepte de vous aider ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer et je suis trop jeune pour la retraite moi. Hey ! Mais bonjour vous ! Fit Broocklyn à l'adresse de Kai.

Bonjour.

Ah ? De meilleure humeur ce matin ?

Tu le connais, Broocklyn ?

Mais bien sûr ! J'ais déjà rencontré tous ces gens hier, à la taverne. Ce gamin à assommer Jacke d'un seul coup de poing ! T'aurais du voir ça, Kenny ! Du grand art… »Finit-il rêveur.

Après avoir discuter quelque peu de leur quête, ils se dirigèrent tous hors de la ville. Ils chevauchaient en suivant le chemin qui s'étalait devant eux. Broocklyn le chevalier ne cessait de poser mainte et une questions à Kai, qui bien évidemment, l'ignorait tant bien que mal. Mais finalement, il céda et commença à conversait avec lui. Ray, derrière eux, les fixait d'un œil mauvais. Bien qu'il soit un Ange, il était extrêmement jaloux que Kai fasse si facilement confiance à cet homme plutôt qu'à lui. Il se força cependant à sourire quand Kai se tourna vers lui. Broocklyn continua à avancer alors que Kai arrêta sa monture pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ray.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de quoi que ce soit.

Quoi ? Mais…

Tu crois que je ne le sens pas ?

Tu es impressionnant…Mais c'est juste que…Non, oublie, c'est idiot !

Ray…

On arrive !» cria Broocklyn.

Devant eux se dressait un petit temple, en haut de quelques marches. Les lourdes portes était fermées et un calme apaisant entourait ce lieu.

« On dit que cette prêtresse est folle…Fit Broocklyn.

Broocklyn !

Oui, Kenny, je me tais. » Sourit-il. Ils descendirent tous de leurs montures et montèrent les marches de pierre. L'extérieur du temple était couvert de lierres et de fissures, lui donnant un semblant d'abandon. La nature reprenait doucement ses droits. Les murs étaient blancs mais ils ternissaient avec le temps, et le blanc devenait grisâtre. Ils entrèrent doucement, Hiro en tête. L'intérieure était si sombre que l'on ne voyait même pas devant soi. Hiro poussa complètement la porte et scruta l'obscurité. Il fini par se tourner vers ses compagnons.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? Il ne semble pas y avoir qui que ce soi.

Si, si. Allez-y, entrez, n'ayez pas peur, elle ne vous mangera pas voyons. Fit Kenny.

Bon, très bien ! » Fit Hiro. Il se retourna et entra. Mais à peine eut il fait un pas qu'il se pris un énorme bâton en pleine face. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et était maintenant assommé sur les marches. Tous restèrent sans voix. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Ils relevèrent la tête et aperçurent une silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité.

« Déguerpissez bande de voleurs !Sauf si vous voulez mourir ? » Fit la jeune femme. Elle était grande, d'une tête de moins que ce pauvre Hiro affalé sur le sol, et élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond comme les blés qui cascadaient dans son dos, arrivant sous fesses. Ils étaient tressés sur la tête et lâchés à partir de la nuque. Des rubans étaient entrelacés dans ses cheveux. Elle avait la peau blanche, les yeux noisettes et les lèvres pleines. Elle portait une brassière avec de longues manches voilées qui laissaient à nue ses épaules, et un pagne blanc autours des ses hanches. Une ceinture ornait l'ensemble avec deux têtes de dragons de chaque côtés. Elle tenait dans ses mains un long bâton sculpté à même le bois. Celui qui avait assommé Hiro. Un serpent à deux têtes tenait entre ses crocs une citrine.

« Alors ? Fit-elle.

Euh…Hilary ! Vas-y toi ! Parle-lui ! Fit Tyson en la mettant devant lui.

Quoi ! Mais pourquoi moi ?

Parce-que t'es une fille ! Et puis vous êtes aussi dangereuse l'une que l'autre, alors vous devriez bien vous entendre !

Ca veut dire quoi ça ! Cria-telle.

Emilie ! Mon amie, tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Demanda Kenny à la jeune femme.

Kenny ? Je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé ! Ils sont avec toi ?

Oui.

Ah…Désolé, je crois que j'ais tapé un peu fort. Fit-elle en désignant Hiro à ses pieds.

Pas grave. Il se réveillera. Fit Papy.

Sympa…Murmura Max à Kai et Ray.

Je vous avez bien dit qu'elle était folle…Murmura Broocklyn.

Tu as quelque chose à dire, chevalier ?

Non, non Prêtresse. » Répondit le dit chevalier avec un grand sourire.

Kenny présenta ses invités à Emilie la Prêtresse. Celle-ci l'écouta attentivement tout en observant chacun. Hilary lui parla alors de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle la considéra quelques instants avant de prendre un air dramatique, une main posée à revers sur son front.

« Hélas ! Mes visions se brouillent ! Je ne vois rien !

Tiens, cela devrait t'aider…Fit Kenny en lui tendant une main avec trois écus d'or.

Hm ? Pour qui me prends-tu, Kenny ! Mes services ne s'achètent pas comme ça, au premier venu !

Disons cinq écus ?

Hm… ?Ah ! C'est y est ! Ma vision revient ! Je vois, je vois…Une grotte ? Ah, non ! Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Termina-telle en tendant la main vers Kenny.

Tu parles ! Murmura Broocklyn à un Max pouffant de rire.

Tiens…sept écus.

Ah ! Je vois…C'est étrange, c'est…

C'est quoi ? Demanda Ray.

La vision m'échappe ! Fit-elle d'un air surpris.

Je te conseil de parler…Des gens meurt à l'heure qu'il est, alors abrège ! Fit agressivement Kai.

Ah ? De mauvaise humeur ?

Seulement quand on l'énerve. » Intervint Broocklyn en souriant gentiment à Kai. Ce dernier fut surpris de ce sourire mais ne le montra pas. Ray les regarda, un à un, à tour de rôle. Il sentait la jalousie pointait le bout de son nez crochu dans son esprit. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Qui c'est qui lui donnait le droit de sourire comme ça à Kai ? Désormais, il garderait un œil constant sur ce chevalier…

« Hm…Il y a de mauvaises ondes ici…Sourit la prêtresse en regardant Ray.

Parles ! S'énerva Kai, une aura de froide puissance émanant de lui.

Je…J'ais vu un Ange aux ailes rouges…C'est lui le phénix…Mais il était blessé et il pleurait…Dans une sombre grotte. »Termina-t-elle. Ray et Kai eurent en même temps un léger mouvement de recule. Elle aussi voyait cela ? Alors c'était un rêve prémonitoire ? Mais Ray en doutait…Cela faisait déjà deux nuits qu'il ne rêvait plus de ce bel ange. En fait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kai…Peut-être était-ce du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pendant ce temps, Emilie fixait Kai droit dans les yeux. Il fini par ce sentire mal à l'aise mais se reprit. Il n'avait jamais été impressionné par qui que ce soi d'autre que Voltaire. Cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Il lui tint tête et encra lui aussi son regard dans le sien. Il cherchait les barrière de son esprit, les fouillait. Elle s'en rendit compte et se mit automatiquement en défense. Pendant qu'ils se mesuraient, les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? Kai eut un air de défit et un sourire vainqueur alors qu'il la poussait toujours à bout. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, mais en vain. Il revint plus fort et plus déterminé. Mais au dernier moment, il partit. Surprise, elle sursauta. Tous les regards étaient à présent sur eux. Ray contemplait Kai d'un œil plein d'interrogations.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Tyson au bout d'un certain temps de silence.

Je…Je…

On ne joue pas avec moi. Jamais…Fit mystérieusement Kai.

Comment… ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Je n'autorise personne à fouiner dans ma tête…Je n'ais d'ordres à recevoir de personne.

Tu…Tu es très fort…Mais j'ais gagné.

Faux…Je ne voulais pas te tuer…Maintenant, dit nous ce que tu sais.

Le phénix, à proprement parler, n'existe plus. Mais un être, dont la naissance à été maudite, est la réincarnation même du dernier phénix. Il est bien plus puissant qu'aucun de nous ne le pense.

Est-il dangereux ? Demanda Hilary.

Non…Mais à moins de l'apprivoiser, il ne se laissera pas faire…Fit-elle tout en fixant Kai.

Dans ce cas, partons. Savez-vous où on peut le trouver ? Intervint Papy.

Il viendra de lui-même à vous. Mais vous pouvez commencer par chercher le dragon. Il se trouve près du Grand Lac de Carmarrahaï.

Je la trouve plus causante. » Rit Broocklyn. Ce qui lui valu un regard tueur de la part de la prêtresse. Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Kai demeura silencieux mais non mois attentif. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait ces derniers temps, mais son côté démoniaque avait tendance à revenir. Il devait à tout pris l'éviter ! Bien qu'il eut réussit à la faire parler, Kai avait l'impression que la prêtresse n'avait pas tout dit de ce qu'elle savait. Cependant, il avait ressentit une certaine satisfaction à la défier. Le mot "défit" le faisait toujours sourire…

* * *

Hiro finit par revenir à lui. Un énorme mal de crane l'assailli alors qu'il s'asseyait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il avait voulu entrer dans le temple, puis plus rien. Le trou noir ! Hiro ouvrit finalement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un pagne blanc. Il leva lentement les yeux vers la personne face à lui.

« Hiro ? Ca va ? » Demanda Tyson. Trop tard. Le choc était pris. Hiro dévisageait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la belle jeune femme devant lui et qui le regardait. Il la trouva ravissante, avec ses longs cheveux, ses rubans…Puis il aperçu le bâton dans ses mains et eut un rictus de douleur. Là, il se souvenait enfin pourquoi il s'était pris un coup. Un nouveau regard pour elle, et la rancune s'envola.

« Je suis mort ?

Hein ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Parce-que, Tyson, j'ais un ange en face de moi…Quoi que, féroce l'ange. »Sourit Hiro. La jeune prêtresse rougit légèrement et s'excusa encore une fois de l'avoir frapper. Elle l'avait pris pour un voleur, elle n'y était pour rien après tout ! Si ? Le vieux samouraï expliqua à Hiro, en passant les détails, qu'ils devaient se rendre à Camarrahaï.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas allons-y ! Que je puisse affronter ce dragon ! Rit Broocklyn.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Fit Tyson.

Ils vont se faire massacrer à ce rythme là…Fit Hiro.

Sauf si vous êtes là pour les aider…Fit Emilie en souriant.

Mais bien sûr ! Tyson ! Cesse de gigoter dans tout les sens ! Tu vas effrayer les chevaux !

Oh, toi ! Occupe toi de jouer les Don Juan !

Quoi ! Non mais tu peut dire !

Et si on y allait ? Intervint Pauline.

Ca serait pas mal. Fit Hilary.

Les hommes… ! Plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que mon chat est le meilleur amant du monde !» Fit Emilie avec son air dramatique. Toutes les trois rirent en chœur. Elles ne seraient pas trop de trois pour calmer ces mâles et leurs idées suicidaires !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ouf ! Enfin fini ! J'ais cru que il se finirait jamais ce chapitre.**_

_**T'as vu Milie ? J'ais repris ton expression. Lol !**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça a plu à tout le monde.**_

_**Un petit mot pour m'encourager à continuer ?**_

_**Kalas1209.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard mais quand on est en manque d'inspiration, c'est difficile d'écrire quelque chose…**_

_**Je répond à toutes vos reviews, qui en passant étaient vraiment top, à la fin de ce chapitre.**_

_**Ah ! Et une petite remarque : j'ais décidé (allez savoir pourquoi, lol) de mettre tous les dialogues, à partir de maintenant et pour tous les chapitres qui vont venir, en gras.**_

_**Bon, j'arrête mon baratin…Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Max se sentait épuisé. Lui qui venait de la campagne, n'était pas habitué à d'aussi longs voyages. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils chevauchaient sans relâche…Il regarda devant lui et aperçu tout devant, en tête de la longue file qu'ils formaient, le chevalier, Kai et Ray. Ils ne semblaient pas fatiguer, eux, d'être constamment assis sur une monture. Sir Broocklyn parlait, ou plutôt riait, de ses précédentes aventures et tentait de faire rire Kai qui était entre lui et Ray. Jusque là, Kai avait certes sourit mais n'avait toujours pas rit…Mais Broocklyn ne perdait pas espoir ! Ray, de son côté, était tendu et n'avait pas décrochait un mot de la matinée. En fait, depuis cette dernière semaine, son humeur s'était dégradée et il perdait facilement patience. Il devenait plus apte à la colère et à l'agacement…Hilary elle-même ne le reconnaissait plus ! Il n'était plus l'ange charmant et toujours de bonne humeur qu'elle avait connu…Il avait changé du tout au tout, petit à petit, depuis que Kai était entré dans leurs vies…

**« -Nous-y voilà ! **Cria Broocklyn en désignant la plaine devant lui.

**-C'est ça Carmarrahaï ? **Demanda Max.

**-Oui ! C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Mais c'est un désert ! »** Fit Ray. Et il avait raison. Face à eux s'étendait une gigantesque contrée de sable blanc et de terre stérile. Quelques arbres morts s'alignaient à l'entré du pays tandis que derrière eux s'étendait encore la plaine verdoyante. Un tel contraste étonna Kai. Il s'avait que chaque région avait sa particularité mais à ce point ! Broocklyn vit son trouble et pris l'initiative.

« -**Ce pays était autrefois très verdoyant. C'était même ici que l'on faisait la meilleur huile d'olive de tout le continent ! Mais le roi est devenu cupide et a mené son royaume à la ruine totale.**

**-Que c'est-il passé ? **Demanda Hilary.

**-Le roi a voulu devenir plus fort que tous ses voisins. Il a mené des guerres impossibles, a fait de nombreux esclaves, de nombreux morts…En voulant avoir plus et en voulant que son pays deviennent le plus grandiose, il a exploité toutes** **les richesses, toutes ! Voyez ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui…Un vaste désert uniquement habité par quelques nomades et quelques brigands…C'est un endroit infesté de monstres et de créatures malsaines !**

**-Encore une histoire réjouissante…Après celle de l'ange qui danse et du démon…J'aurais tout entendu. **Raillât Tyson.

**-Prend en de la graine ! C'est de la culture et il t'en faut !**

**-T'insinue quoi là ? Hiro-Monsieur-je-sais-tout ? »**

Alors que les deux frères se chamaillaient, La troupe se remis en marche. Ils avaient conclu qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit aux Dents de Sabre. D'après le vieux samouraï, les Dents de Sabre étaient un plateau où les dernières sources chaudes demeuraient intactes. C'est aussi à cet endroit qu'il y avait le Grand Lac et donc le fameux dragon des mers.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement à l'horizon. La fatigue était presque palpable tant la troupe était silencieuse. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, tentant d'oublier leur épuisement et leur faim. Kenny fixait en permanence Kai tout en caressant distraitement le doux pelage rose de son chat…Il avait refusé de partir sans, à la grande incompréhension de tous. Quand à sa jeune apprentie, elle guettait le moindre geste suspect de son maître. Elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse une erreur…Le jeune homme, Kai, était peut-être étrange mais il n'était pas dangereux, elle en était certaine ! Un démon ? Kenny était forcément fou ! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle jeta un regard à ses deux nouvelles amies. Elles, elles ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien. Emilie réfléchissait et jetait des coups d'œil à Kai tandis qu'Hilary tentait de garder les yeux sur les crins de son cheval et de ne pas regarder devant elle…Tyson était étrangement silencieux et Max somnolait à ses côtés. Seuls Hiro et son grand-père étaient réellement motivés. Ils étaient en tête et chuchotaient de temps en temps entre eux. Quelque foi, ils jetaient des regards en arrière. Ray trouvait cela étrange…Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à se retourner comme ça toutes les dix minutes ? Ca l'agacer comme pas permis. Il ne savait pas si c'était eux qu'ils regardaient ou si c'était Kai en particulier…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à Kai ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il était devenu si susceptible ! Si jaloux…En tant qu'Ange, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, jamais ! Même en présence d'humains. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si serein quand il plongeait dans ses iris améthystes ? Il si serait noyé si souvent, si aisément…Pourquoi sentait-il monté en lui la colère, la jalousie, quand Il était avec ce chevalier ? Pourquoi en venait-il à détester les personnes qui L'approchaient ? Pourquoi ne rêvait-il plus de l'ange aux ailes rouges ? Tant de questions ! Tant, depuis qu'Il était là…Kai le rendait fou, assurément. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore une fois…Les yeux fermés, les traits détendus et les mains posées sur les genoux…Il ne tenait pas les rênes et laissait son cheval avancer. Ce dernier ne déviait pas une seule seconde de son chemin, comme si il recevait les ordres de son cavalier par télépathie. La légère brise faisait flotter les mèches bleues devant son visage et Ray en observa le mouvement. Si fluide…Il se laissa aller à retracer les courbes de son être. Un nez fin, droit, une bouche fine et légèrement entrouverte…Il avait appris chaque traits qui caractérisés Kai, il les connaissait par cœur…Il descendit encore, vers son torse. Kai suivait parfaitement les mouvements du cheval et son basin se mouvait ainsi, sous ses yeux. Une vague chaleur l'envahit, et Ray ne sut quoi en penser. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans se déhanchement, quelque chose de…sensuel. 

Ray fut tiré de sa contemplation par les bruits lointain de cors. Kai ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Ray. Ce dernier rougit. Il venait de se faire prendre, une fois de plus.

**« -Qu'est-ce c'est ?** Demanda Pauline.

**-J'le sens pas ce coup là…**Fit Max.

**-Des hommes du désert ! On est sauvé !** Fit Broocklyn.

**-Les hommes du désert ont beau être pacifistes, ils peuvent aussi être dangereux pour certains.** Intervint le vieil homme.

**-Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi ils chevauchent aussi rapidement vers nous… ? **Demande une Hilary pas très rassurée.

**-…En hurlant ?** Fit sur le même ton Emilie.

**-Ils nous attaquent.** Répondit nonchalamment Kai.

**-QUOI ? »** Firent les filles et Kenny.

En effet, une masse noire se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers eux. On pouvait entendre les cris se perdrent à l'infinie dans ce désert. Broocklyn sortit son épée et la bénie d'un signe de croix. Les trois samouraïs firent de même avec leurs armes mais ne les bénirent pas. Emilie créa un champ de force à l'aide de Kenny et de Pauline pour se protéger, eux et les chevaux. Ray pris l'arme que lui tendit Hiro.

**« -Tient gamin, prend ça ! Tu en auras besoin… »** Murmura le grand-père à Kai. Ce dernier observa le sabre dans ses mains avant de relever la tête vers le vieil homme. Il était déjà près au combat.

**« -Tu sauras t'en servir au moins ? »** Intervint Tyson sur un ton de défi. Un défi ? Kai les aimait et les relevait tous. Celui-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Il fit un souple mouvement du poignet pour faire tourner le sabre dans sa main avant de lui lancer un sourire vainqueur. Tyson hésita à répliquer quoi que ce soit, mais se tut finalement.

Les hommes du désert arrivèrent très vite sur eux et la bataille commença. Cependant, même si c'était des corps à corps terribles, personne, dans les deux camps, ne semblait vouloir tuer son adversaire. Ils s'affrontaient mais ne se tuer pas. Ca ressemblait presque à un test…Et Kai commença à s'en lasser. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour se battre. Les hommes venaient, il les repoussait. Aussi simple que ça. Cependant, un cri de douleur parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna d'une traite et ce qu'il aperçu le frappa. Ray était à quelque pas derrière lui et s'était effondré à genoux sur le sol, une main au flan gauche. Son adversaire leva son épée pour le coup fatale. Kai sentit son sang bouillir et une vague familière de haine s'empara de lui, tandis que Ray sentait plutôt sa dernière heure venue. Il leva furtivement les yeux vers son bourreau et eut le choc de sa vie. Il restait là, sans bouger, l'arme toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Mais le plus étonnant pour Ray fut encore le sabre planté en plein cœur de ce dernier. Le corps était traversé de part en part…L'homme tomba à genoux et lâcha son arme. Il releva alors le visage vers lui et Ray put constatait avec horreur que du sang jaillissait de sa bouche. Il tomba finalement mort sur le sol. Ray demeura pétrifié sur place. Le combat autour de lui avait cessé. Il regarda alors en face de lui et vit que Kai se tenait droit, à l'opposé de lui, sans arme. C'était son sabre qui s'était planté avec tant de force dans ce corps ? Kai avait une telle force ? Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de paix qui furent interrompues par une dizaine d'hommes qui se jetèrent sur Kai. Broocklyn le vit et se précipita à sa rescousse. Mais il stoppa son geste à temps. Un homme fut violemment projeté vers lui et atterrit à ses pieds. D'autres subirent le même sort mais les quatre derniers opposants n'eurent pas pareille chance. Tentant en vain d'arrêter Kai, tentant de l'empêcher d'approcher de son ami blessé, ils virent la mort se dirigeait froidement vers eux. Kai les tua à mains nues, leur brisant la nuque, arrachant leur cœur de leur poitrine et le jetant à terre. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang…Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais tuer, mais il n'avait pas put…Pas Ray, pas lui…Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir sous ses yeux !

* * *

Malgré sa vue qui devenait floue, Ray vit Kai tuer de sang froid tout homme qui se mettait devant son chemin. Il se dirigeait droit vers lui avec une aura terrible…Une aura presque…démoniaque. Ray sentit son corps tombait en avant et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Cependant, quelque chose le rattrapa avec qu'il ne rencontre le sol. Quelque chose de doux, de réconfortant et de protecteur…

* * *

Kai attrapa Ray avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule. S'agenouillant à son tour, il resserra son étreinte autours de son corps. Voyant le cadavre de l'homme qui baignait dans son sang juste à côté de lui, il empoigna la garde du sabre qui était encore encré dans son être et le retira avec violence. Il défia alors du regard qui conque voudrait les approcher. Mais qui oserait ? Qui ? Ils étaient tous paralysés par la peur, par la surprise pour tenter quoi que ce soit…Un tel spectacle ne laissait pas de marbre. Les hommes du désert levèrent les arcs et les pointèrent vers lui. Kai ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit. Un sourire à glacer le sang… 

**«- Halte ! Baissaient les armes camarades ! Ne voyez-vous donc rien ? »** Cria l'un d'eux. Les flèches se retirèrent et celui qui avait parlé s'avança devant Kai. Il était vieux, avait les sourcils en batailles et la barbe épaisse et longue. Des yeux vert émeraude qui inspiraient la bienveillance. A chaque côté de ses hanches se balançaient des sabres. L'un dont la garde était d'ivoire et d'or et la lame gravée de symboles, l'autre de bois sculpté et de lame simple. Il s'agenouilla également et fit un sourire emplie de bonté à Kai. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et son regard ne se fit que plus glacial. Mais le vieil homme n'en fut pas troublé. Il vit dans les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui la flamme éternelle danser. D'ailleurs, ses iris en étaient presque devenues pourpres. Soudain, sans que Kai ne puisse rien y faire, sa colère diminua à tel point qu'il se sentait vide…Ce regard l'avait apaisé.

**«- Je suis désolé que votre ami ai été touché…Ce n'était pas vraiment le but.**

**-Comment ça ?** Demande prudemment Kai.

**-Et bien…Nous testons tout étranger qui entre dans Carmarrahaï. Vous n'êtes pas des bandits, vous pouvez donc passer. Mais mes hommes n'allaient tuer personne ! Ils ne pourront plus le faire maintenant, c'est certain…**

**-Ray a été blessé par cet homme ! Il était normal qu'il meurt avant qu'il ne le fasse pour Ray.**

**-Je comprend que vous ayez eut peur du sort de votre ami…Mais mes autres hommes ?**

**-Ils étaient sur mon chemin…Tant pis pour eux, ils l'ont cherché ! Si c'était réellement un test, vous auriez tout arrêter avant ce massacre ! »** S'énerva Kai. Hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds ! Ils se dévisagèrent durant plusieurs minutes, puis l'homme se leva et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

**«- Soit ! Nous avons eut tord, je le reconnais…Dans ce cas permettez à Shadowski et à ses hommes de vous mener là où vous désirez. »**

* * *

Tout était paisible sur le camp. La bataille qui avait eut lieu quelques heures plus tôt s'estompait déjà dans les esprits. Les hommes du désert étaient d'incroyable marchand. Ils avaient réussit à convaincre Tyson de leur acheter un pendentif qui repousse les vampires, d'après leurs dires, bien entendu. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel quand ils se couchèrent. Kai, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir. Hilary avait soigné Ray mais ce qu'il avait fait ne s'effacé pas…Il s'était promis…Mais la peur de perdre la seule personne qui croyait en lui l'avait envahit. Il avait eut peur, c'est vrai…Mais il ne s'expliquait pas son geste. Cinq hommes étaient mort par sa faute…Kai s'assis près du feu de camp et ramena ses genoux près de son torse. Comme le jour où Ray l'avait découvert dans cette grotte, sous cette cascade, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Les yeux plongés dans la lueur des flammes, il perçu une présence derrière lui. La silhouette s'assis également, à ses côtés et le silence s'installa… 

**« -Kai ? Je crois que nous devrions parler…**

**-Que me veux-tu ?**

**-Simplement te dire que je sais… »**

Kai sursauta et regarda droit dans les yeux son vis à vis. Les iris bleu azur ne semblaient pas mentir, tout comme aucune menace ne s'en échappait.

**«- J'étais là…Quand le village a été attaqué par les démons, j'étais là…J'ais vu ton dégoût, ta haine…Et je t'ais vu te rebeller contre les tiens. Tu t'ais transformé et tu as laissé éclater ta colère…Pourquoi ?**

**-Je…Je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux…Aucun humains n'auraient du mourir…Je n'ais pas voulu se qu'il s'ait passé.**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas…Tu as tout fait pour défendre le village et je trouve ça très courageux de ta part. Merci…Même si s'était trop tard. Merci pour eux.**

**-…Ne dit rein aux autres, Max…S'il te plais.**

**-Aucun problème ! Tu peux compter sur moi.**

**-Merci…Alors tu sais que je suis un démon ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Et tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ?**

**-Non…Comme la dit la prophétesse, tu n'es pas dangereux…**

**-Elle ne parlait pas de moi.**

**-Et moi je suis sûr du contraire…Enfin ! Je vais dormir moi.**

**-Bonne nuit…**

**-Toi aussi…Courage. » **Fit le petit blond en souriant.

Non loin de là, dissimulée derrière la toile d'une tente, une ombre sourit. Un sourire mauvais, carnassier. Sa main passa au travers du doux pelage rose de l'animal dans ses bras tandis que son regard s'accrochait sur la nuque de sa future proie.

**« -Tu vois Dizzie…J'avais raison, c'est un démon…Une menace…**Murmura l'individu à l'animal.

**-Oui…Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**-Dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, je l'éliminerais…**

**-Pauline risque de parler…**

**-Si elle se met en travers de notre plan, elle en pâtira…Kai doit mourir. » **Fit doucement l'être avant de reculer jusqu'à sa tente.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Ouf ! J'ais cru que j'y arriverais jamais !**_

_**Plus que 10 chapitres !**_

'**tite Kai_ merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._**

**Hayko Maxwell :_ ben vois-tu, je voulais qu'on vois Kai sous un autre jour…Après tout, il a une partie démoniaque et une partie angélique en lui. Je voulais qu'on puisse voir le contraste entre le moment où il se bat, par exemple, et le moment où il laisse parler ses sentiments…J'espère que c'est bien rendu, lol. En tout cas je suis contente que le passage t'est plu. Mais t'inquiète, je promet un Kai bien plu…entreprenant dans le chapitre 15. D'ici là, faudra attendre, lol._**

**Fauve :_ Ce chapitre t'a plu ? En tout cas, pour te répondre, je vais t'avouer que j'ais pas vraiment fait attention au temps de l'histoire quand j'ais commencer à écrire cette fic, lol. Mais oui, ça se rapproche du Moyen-Age…_**

**Zelina56 :_Oui, oui, Kai est mon p'tit phœnix, lol. L'est-il pas mignon ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le tatouage de Kai a son importance pour les prochains chapitres…(Vais pas tout te dire, ça serait pas drôle, lol.) Au fait, vu que tu n'aime pas le couple Kai/Ray, que pense tu du Kai/Tala dans mon autre fic ? J'espère que celui-là te plais, lol._**

**Hisokaren :_ Salut ! Ben tu vois, aujourd'hui c'est un seul chapitre car j'ais eut trop de mal à l'écrire. Ben ouais, y a des jours comme ça…En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour l'orthographe de « phœnix », j'étais plus très sûr, lol. Alors comme ça j'arrive encore à te surprendre ? Tant mieux ! lol. Et comme je l'ais dit à _Hayko Maxwell_, je ne ferais pas de lemon avant le chapitre 15 (ben ouais, faut le temps qu'il s'apprivoisent, lol). Quant à te dire si Broocklyn est attiré par Kai, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas trop pensé…Mais l'idée me plais bien, et je pense que je vais la réutiliser._**

**Milie :_ Salut la miss ! comme tu a put le voir, j'ais changé 2/3 p'tites choses…Alors…Un chat rose ? Ben oui, c'est Dizzie mais je crois que là, tu vas être encore plus surprise, lol. Oui, oui, le chat parle._**

_**Un gros méga giga merci à vous tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**Je tiens juste à prévenir que les chapitres risque d'arrivaient avec un peu de retard car j'ais des tas de devoirs à préparer…Alors certains peuvent être écris vite et d'autres moins.**_

_**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, ok ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	10. Chapter 10

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Hello ! Bon, vu que je suis malade, je profite de ne pas pouvoir bouger pour écrire ce chapitre. Je sais que le chapitre 9 n'était pas terrible, alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira…**_

**Hisokaren :_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, comme toujours elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et pis j'ais décidé de garder Broocklyn. Même si toi tu rigolais, j'ais trouvé que l'idée était bonne, alors je la garde. Ah, oui, pour le chef des nomades je t'en dit pas plus, tout est dans CE chapitre. Merci de m'avoir encourager…Ca m'a remonté le moral, merci._**

**Hayko Maxwell :_ T'as vraiment aimé le chapitre 9 ? Ben merci. T'inquiète pas pour Ray, il est entre de bonnes mains, lol. Alors…Si Kenny va tuer Kai (essayer plutôt…) ? Alors, ça, c'est une surprise !_**

**Zelina56 :_ Salut ! Ben, écoute, oui Kai a tué…Il pouvait pas se contrôler, le pauvre, lol. Je vois que t'es une vraie fan de Gaara…Si je trouve une image, je te l'envoie, lol._**

_**Voilà ! Merci à toutes les 3.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le dallage de pierre des couloirs. Il marchait vite. Très vite. Il devait prévenir son seigneur le plus rapidement possible des avancées de leur plan. Le grand jour approchait…Les Démons allaient enfin régné sur le monde ! Il passa à côté des salles de torture, ignorant hurlements et sanglots de souffrance. Il ne savait pas combien d'Anges étaient passés de l'autre côté de ces lourdes portes, mais ils avaient contribué à la perte des leurs. Tortures physique et morale avaient eut raison d'eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint devant les immenses portes en fer de la salle du trône. Abaissant le capuchon de sa cape verte, il entra. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre et les quelques torches ne donnaient que peu de lumière. Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Lucifer guettait…

**« -Tu apportes des nouvelles, Boris ?**

**-Oui, mon maître. Je vous informe que bientôt tout les Anges auront disparut.**

**-Dans ce cas, prépares l' offensive. Nous attaqueront dans une semaine.**

**-Bien, maître…**

**-Autre chose ?**

**-Oui…Tala s'est réveillé à l'instant. Je lui ais dit moi-même ce que vous vouliez qu'il** **accomplisse.** Fit Boris.

**-Retrouver Kai…Bien. Qu'il parte sur le champ !**

**-Vous ne vouliez pas l'interroger ?**

**-Je n'en ais plus besoin ! De Kai non plus d'ailleurs…**Murmura Voltaire.

**-Mon seigneur… ? »**

Boris était surpris. Pourquoi avoir élever cet enfant, si aujourd'hui ils n'en avaient plus besoin ? Ils auraient dû le tuer plus tôt ! Pourquoi vouloir le retrouver ? Lucifer sortit de l'ombre et avança jusqu'à Boris. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Après tout, il n'était que le conseillé ! Son seigneur décidait de vie ou de mort sur sa petite personne. Voltaire approchait, lentement, tel un félin sur sa proie. Une foi à sa hauteur, derrière lui, il passa un bras par-dessus son épaule, sa main effleurant son torse. Leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, Voltaire murmura à l'oreille de Boris, qui frémit.

**« -Je compte sur toi, Boris. Ne me déçois pas… »**

Les ongles se plantèrent avec force dans la chair, traversant tissus et mailles. Boris retint entre ses dents un gémissement de douleur. Il ferma les yeux quand une langue taquine vint titiller son oreille. Son sang coulait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis maintenant deux heures, et cependant les hommes du désert s'activaient déjà à leurs tâches. Les femmes nomades préparaient les repas, chargeaient les caravanes et réveillaient les plus jeunes. Les hommes sellaient les chevaux, démontaient les tentes et aidaient les femmes au chargement, le tout dans le plus grand silence. C'est dans ce sourd remus-ménage que Kai se réveilla. Il avait veillé presque toute la nuit sur Ray, inquiet de son état…Hélas ! le sommeil l'avait rattrapé et il s'était endormi. De ce fait, il était d'une humeur de chien ce matin…

**« -Bien dormi ? »** Demanda joyeusement une voix. Kai sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Face à lui se tenait le chef des nomades, Shadowski. Kai le regarda. Depuis la veille, il avait eut le temps d'observer cet homme étrange. Un visage rond, des joues pleines et des pommettes légèrement rehaussées et de grands yeux vert émeraude, doux, bienveillants et rieurs. C'était un homme joyeux, qui aimait rire et qui était d'une grande bonté. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier…C'était aussi un homme autoritaire, terrible au combat, droit et juste. Il y avait chez lui beaucoup de sagesse et de savoir. Il y avait cette sorte de…de force tranquille qui émanait de lui. Un terrible équilibre qui perturbait Kai, qui le calmait…

**« -Alors ?** Demanda Shadowski, remarquant que Kai le fixait d'un œil inquisiteur.

**-Hm ? Oh, pardon. Je…Oui.**

**-C'est bien!**

**-Vous partez?** Demanda Kai en reportant son attention sur les chariot de bois.

**-Oui, il le faut bien. Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour nous recroiserons nous ?**

**-Hm…J'en doute…**

**-Il ne faut jamais douter. Même les dieux ne peuvent savoir ce que demain nous réserve.**

**-Je n'y crois pas…**Murmura Kai.

**-Aux dieux ? Et bien ? Où est le problème ?**

**-Je… »**

Kai était complètement perdu. Cet humain lui présentait les choses sous un autre angle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi croire…Il avait longtemps cru que les siens étaient bons, que les humains étaient corrompus et que les Anges étaient des assassins, qu'ils étaient le mal…Puis, il y avait eut l'attaque du village, la rencontre avec Ray et les autres…Ray…Etaient-ils juste une exception ?

**« -Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »** Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

L'homme lui sourit gentiment et posa sa lourde main sur son épaule. Il avait dû passer une enfance trouble, dans la douleur…Telle était sa destiné. Il devait choisir seul son chemin, il lui fallait faire part seul du Bien et du Mal…

**« -L'espoir fait vivre, mon enfant. Et tant qu'il y a de la lumière dans ton cœur, alors tu ne risque rien. Tant que tu as la foie… »**

* * *

**« -Et bien, ce fut un plaisir pour Shadowski et les siens de vous rencontrer.**

**-Pour nous aussi. Adieu.** Fit Hiro.

**-Non ! Pas adieu, au-revoir. »** Rit le chef nomade.

Ils étaient en fin de matinée, et les hommes du désert partaient déjà. Ils n'étaient restés que quelques heures tous ensemble et pourtant ils étaient liés. Shadowski avait, avant de monter en selle, offert à Kai son précieux sabre d'ivoire. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le vieux samouraï l'appela. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Hiro, qui compris l'intention de son grand-père, fit en sorte d'éloigner les autres sans que toute fois cela paraisse suspect.

**« -Que puis faire pour vous ?** Demanda Shadowski.

**-Nous recherchons le phœnix…vous êtes prophète, j'ais raison ?**

**-J'étais, pour être exacte. Vous êtes très observateur…mais c'est trop tard. Je servais le roi de** **ce pays autrefois. Il voulait que je trouve Le phœnix pour qu'il ait la vie éternelle…**

**-Et ?** Insista le samouraï.

**-Et ? Il est mort. Personne ne peut obtenir la vie éternelle. Je veux dire, aucun mortel…Son pouvoir est tel qu'il vous consume. Enfin…Le dernier Phœnix est mort…mais pas sa réincarnation.**

**-Nous somme au courant…Seriez-vous où il se trouve ? Ces jeunes gens ont besoin d'une de ses plume pour un remède.**

**-Oui…J'ais vu cela. Et bien…Il ne se trouve pas bien loin de vous, et même…plus près que vous ne l'imaginez**. Murmura mystérieusement Shadowski en se penchant vers le samouraï.

**-Hm…Je vois. Mais, il devrait être né d'une union maudite…Pourquoi est-il né démon alors ?**

**-Vous croyez ? Non…Non, ou il vous aurait déjà tuer. Bon ! Il faut que je parte ! Bonne chance !**

**-Merci… »**Fit Papy. Il regarda les hommes du désert s'éloignaient au galop. Ainsi, il y avait encore une chance pour qu'Il ne tombe pas dans le Mal…Si une partie de lui était bienfaisante, alors il fallait à tout pris la préserver. Le grand-père se retourna et la première chose qui le frappa fut un regard améthyste qui le fixait avec insistance. Il resta étourdit quelque seconde, avant de sourire à Kai. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'éloigna du groupe qui bavardait joyeusement.

* * *

Après un bon repas, pendant lequel Hiro n'avait cessé de regarder Emilie, les jeunes femmes prirent la décision d'aller se baigner. Après tout, il y avait des sources chaudes pas très loin de leur camp, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Hilary se leva donc et prépara une serviette pour elle. Bien entendu, Tyson protesta…

**« -J'ais pas envie de faire la vaisselle ! Y en a marre !**

**-Tyson, tu pourrais être galant envers Hilary.** Fit remarquer Hiro.

**-Hien ? Mais ça va pas non ? Tu t'es pas encore remis de ton coup, c'est pas possible !**

**-C'est très gentil de votre part, Hiro. Un vrai gentleman !** Rit Emilie.

**-Oh, euh…Merci.**

**-Je m'en douter ! Faux frère !**

**-Tyson, tais-toi !**

**-Bon, je crois que je vais y aller aussi.** Continua la prophétesse avant de prendre elle aussi une serviette.

**-Quoi… ? Mais… ? Et la vaisselle… ?** S'étrangla Hiro.

**-Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas forcer une pauvre femme à faire une tâche aussi ingrate ?** Fit-elle de son aire dramatique.

**-Tu parle d'une pauvre femme !** Rit Broocklyn.

**-Ca t'apprendra à être galant, Hiro. »** Rit Tyson.

Cette réflexion value un rire général parmi la petite troupe. Pauline rejoignit les filles, laissant les hommes discutaient entre eux, et faire la vaisselle. C'était encore un après-midi chaud, mais encore supportable à cette heure. Broocklyn vint s'assoire à côté de Ray. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques jours déjà, que ce dernier ne cessait de contempler Kai…Mais il ne faisait rien pour le gagner. Son humeur était devenue exécrable…Et aujourd'hui, il l'éviter soigneusement, ne lui adresser aucun regard, aucun sourire, aucune parole…A cette allure, il allait le perdre ! Quel idiot ! Mais, pourquoi pas en fait… ? Non ! Lui, chevalier à son compte, aimait bien trop les défis pour gagner aussi facilement. Même en amour. Il se battrait pour gagner Kai, que Ray le veuille ou non. S'il ne se bougeait pas…Tant pis, il le provoquerait. Mais il voulait que Ray se batte également…

**« -Alors ? Comment ça va votre blessure ?**

**-Bien…**

**-Parfais ! Vous m'en voyez ravis ! En fait, c'était une chance que Kai se soit battu pour vous…**

**-Que voulez vous ?** Siffla Ray.

**-Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Je disais juste que vous avez eut de la chance…Kai est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Intelligent, mystérieux, un peu froid sur les bords mais…tellement mignon ! Par tout les saints, si je m'écoutais…je crois que je l'embrasserais sur l'heure. ! Qui ne voudrez pas d'une telle créature à ses côtés… ? »**

Ray en eut assez. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Kai était à lui ! Non…Pas à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chevalier n'approcherait plus JAMAIS Kai ! Ray se leva et partit, sans se rendre compte du sourire grandissant d'un certain homme aux cheveux roux. Il était vrai, que depuis quelques jours, Kai le rendait littéralement fou. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même…Pourtant, il sentait que s'était bien différent des autres fois. Avant, il s'en voulait de l'admirer ainsi, avec si peu de retenu. Mais maintenant, il s'en voulait de ressentir quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour lui. Plus qu'une simple attirance…Ray cessa de marcher quand il se rendit compte qu'il était suffisamment loin du camp. Ici, il serait au calme pour réfléchir. Pas de Broocklyn, pas de Kai…Rien. Lui seul et ses pensées. Il se souvint de ses années passées à l'Académie des Anges, de ses amis…Allaient-ils bien ? Pourvu que le poison ne les ait pas touché ! Ô Dieu, pourquoi se sentait-il si…humain ? Oui, humain. La jalousie, la colère…Rien de tout cela n'existait chez les Anges. Alors pourquoi ? Est-ce le fait d'éprouver quelque chose pour un humain ? Un démon…Non, Kai ne pouvait pas être…N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi doutait-il ? Il ne voulait pas ! Kai n'était Pas un démon…JAMAIS !

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand Ray sentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait plus le voir…Pas après la façon dont il avait tuer…

**« -Ray ?**

**-Quoi ?** Répondit-il sèchement.

**-Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Kai d'un ton hésitant. Ray n'était plus l'ange souriant qui l'avait recueillit…Il avait tant changé ! Mais Kai savait que Ray était bon. Oui, il l'était. Il l'avait défendu contre les autres…Aujourd'hui, il avait pris une décision. Il avouerait tout à Ray, quitte à le perdre…Il ne voulait plus lui mentire. Voyant que l'ange ne bougeait pas, Kai s'avança et posa une main délicate, affectueuse, sur son épaule. Mais aussitôt, Ray la repoussa d'un geste sec. Kai fut surpris, déçu…Lui qui s'était tant inquiété !

**« -Ray ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Ce que j'ais ? Rien ! Mais ne me parle plus jamais !**

**-Je…Pourquoi ?** Murmura Kai.

**-Pourquoi ? Parce-que tu es un monstre !**

**-Ray…**

**-Tait-toi ! Tu as tuer cinq hommes hier, tu te rend compte ?**

**-Je…Je l'ais fait pour toi, je…**

**-Je préfère mourir que de tuer quelqu'un ! S'était…Monstrueux, Kai ! Tu étais couvert de sang !**

**-Ray…S'il te plais…Je voulais te dire…**

**-Vas t'en. Maintenant… »** Fit froidement Ray.

Kai observa Ray, toujours dos à lui. Il sentit à nouveau les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…Trahit ! Il avait été trahit finalement ! Ray le voyais tel un monstre…N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était après tout ? Un monstre ? Un démon…Mais, ça faisait si mal… ! Kai se laissa tomber à genoux, le regard vide. Ray le regarda du coin de l'œil et aperçu les larmes. Il hésita. S'il bougeait, serait-il capable de l'oublier après ? Il ne pouvait pas le laissait comme ça ? Kai était si…Si fragile ainsi. Si fort, mais si fragile…Finalement, Ray se mit à hauteur de Kai. Il releva son visage de sa main droite et plongea dans le plus douloureux des regard…

**« -Kai… »**

Ce dernier, à l'appel de son nom, éclata en sanglot. Ray, ému, le serra dans ses bras. Mon Dieu comme il s'en voulait ! Il s'en voulait d'avoir pût le faire pleurer. Comment avait-il pût ? Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le protégé. Oui, mais il lui en voulait d'avoir fait un massacre…Il était si en colère contre lui ! Pourtant toute cette colère s'était effacée à cet instant. Seuls les pleures de Kai comptaient…Il passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux et dans son dos, comme au premier jour. Et comme au premier jour, Kai se recroquevilla dans ses bras. Ray sentit son cœur se serrer à ce moment. Il lui avait fait du mal…Lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur ! Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Lorsque Kai fut calmé, Ray le força à le regarder une fois de plus. A la place de la douleur dans les yeux de Kai, il y avait une colère sourde, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir…

**« -Kai…Excuse-moi, je…Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais…tu as été si effrayant.**

**-Je suis un monstre…**

**-Non ! Non, Kai, tu…Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je suis désolé.**

**-Ray…J'avais réfléchit et…je voulais te montrer que j'avais pleine confiance en toi. C'est terminé ! Je partirais demain en fin de journée…**

**-NON ! Kai, je t'en pris ! Tu…Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?** Fit Ray, affolé.

**-Pourquoi ?** Gronda Kai.

**-Parce-que je t'… »**

Ray n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un hurlement strident retentit dans toute la plaine. Inquiets, et oubliant leur différent, Kai et Ray se levèrent et se mirent à courir en direction du camp. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent tout d'abord surpris de voir qu'aucun de leurs compagnons ne semblaient intriguer de cet hurlement. Brocklyn était en train d'affûter son épée, Hiro et son grand-père parlaient en compagnie de Kenny, et Max et Tyson jouaient aux cartes. Vraisemblablement, personne ici ne ce formalisait de cet étrange bruit.

**« -Quelqu'un sait ce qu'était ce cri ?** Demanda Ray.

**-Oh, ça doit être les filles.** Lui répondit Tyson.

**-Elle s'amusent comme des petites folles, on dirait.** Intervint le chevalier.

**-Ce serait bien qu'elles se dépêchent, qu'on puisse chercher ce dragon.** Fit Hiro.

**-Il ne sert à rien de courir…**

**-Il faut savoir partir à point ! Oui, on sait grand-père… »** Firent les deux jeunes samouraï d'un air exaspéré. Ce dernier rit de bon cœur. Il aimait bien embêter ses petits-fils. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier ses leçons ! Kai et Ray se dévisagèrent, puis Kai alla s'asseoir près de Brocklyn, sans un regard pour Ray. Ce dernier, trop heureux de la situation, commença à engager la conversation. Il le félicita pour son incroyable combat de la veille sous l'œil plein de mépris et de jalousie un certain ange…Cependant, avant que Ray ne perte le contrôle de ses émotions, un deuxième cri retentit.

**« -Vous croyez qu'elles ont un problème ?** Demanda Tyson.

**-On dirait bien en tout cas.** Fit Max.

**-Mais non ! Elles sont sûrement en train d'essayer de se couler.** Intervint à son tour Brocklyn, tandis qu'un troisième cri, plus fort que les autres, s'éleva.

**-Ou peut-être pas… »**Fit Hiro.

* * *

Lorsque Hilary, Emilie et Pauline arrivèrent aux sources, elles furent émerveillées par la beauté du lieu. Alors que tout le pays n'était que désolation, les sources étaient entourées de verdure, d'arbres et de fleures exotiques. Elles étaient alimentées par le lac même qui, par un petit ruisseau, s'écoulait dans ces sources. Les jeune femmes s'approchèrent et retirèrent leurs vêtements. Elles avaient hâte de pouvoir ce détendre dans ce petit coin paradisiaque. Uniquement vêtues de leurs serviettes, elles rentrèrent dans l'eau et se laissèrent aller.

**« -Ah…Qu'on est bien ici !** Fit Hilary, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Oui…Pas de dangers, pas d'hommes…** Poursuivit Emilie.

**-Pas d'hommes ? Mais c'est que j'ais cru que le petit fils de Monsieur Granger vous intéressait…**Intervint Pauline.

**-Hm ? De qui ?** Nia Emilie.

**-Ah ? Attendez…Hiro ? C'est Hiro ?»** Fit Hilary. Visiblement, elle avait raison. La prophétesse se mit à rougir subitement. Les deux autres se regardèrent, complices, et éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient visé juste, ce qui avait déstabilisé leur amie.

**« -Hm…Mais, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là. N'est-ce pas ? Hilary…**

**-Pardon ?** Fit-elle.

**-Et si je dis, Tyson… »**

Hilary se mit aussitôt à rosir. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Emilie, qui, pour se venger, répétait sans cesse le nom du samouraï. Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Hilary passait du rose au rouge. Pauline ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la scène plus que drôle qui s'offrait à elle. Tandis que ses deux camarades se chamaillaient joyeusement, elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa cheville gauche.

**« -Les filles, j'ais sentit quelque chose…dans l'eau.**

**-Hm ? Mais non, il n'y a rien. »**Lui répondirent les deux autres. Cependant, elle sentit une sorte de liane lui serrer cette cheville. Elle paniqua aussitôt. Ses amies, surprises et inquiètes, se rapprochèrent d'elle. La liane lâcha finalement sa prise et le silence s'installa. Pauline, toujours effrayée, n'osait plus bouger.

**« -Ca va ?** demanda Hilary en mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'apprentie.

**-Je…Oui. Oui, ça va.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** Demanda à son tour Emilie.

**-Je ne sais pas. C'était…Une sorte de liane, mais…Plus ça allait, et plus elle serrait ma cheville. »** Répondit Pauline.

Un grondement s'éleva autours d'elles et l'eau se mit à bouillonner. De plus en plus fort…Les jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent instinctivement les-unes des autres. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles elles ne firent aucuns mouvements. Puis, tout d'un coup, le calme revint. Apaisées, elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles avaient eut si peur ! Elles se demandaient ce qui avait pût se produire. Décidant que le danger était passé, elles rirent. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. C'était un rire nerveux…

Soudain, émergeant des eaux, une forme entièrement recouverte d'écailles et d'algues leur fit face. Elle releva la tête, découvrant deux grands yeux bleus et une importante rangée de dents pointues. Les filles remarquèrent, malgré la peur qui les broyait sur place, qu'elles venaient de découvrir le grand dragon des mers…Tout ce qu'elles purent faire, ce fut un pâle sourire dans la direction de la bête. Celle-ci les fixa, impassible.

**« -Qu…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Murmura Hilary.

**-C'est…C'est…**Balbutia Pauline.

**-J'ais une idée…**Fit Emilie.

**-Et ?** Demanda Hilary.

**-Vous comptez jusqu'à trois et… »**

Emilie n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Le dragon leur avait foncé droit dessus. Elles esquivèrent à temps, non sans poussaient un hurlement strident qui se répandit dans toute la plaine. Elles sortirent de l'eau et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Le dragon, furieux, envoya un violent coup de queue dans les airs et l'abattit férocement sur le sol. Un arbre tomba aux pied d'Hilary et celle-ci cria, terrifiée. Elle avait si peur ! Qu'allaient-elles devenir ? Pourquoi les hommes, qui étaient encore au camp, ne venaient-ils pas les sauver ? Emilie se posait la même question. Ne les avaient-ils donc pas entendu ? Dans ce cas, elles prendraient des mesures…

**« -Crions toutes ensemble ! Le plus fort possible pour que quelqu'un nous vienne à l'aide ! »** Leur cria Pauline. Les autres acquiescèrent. Alors que le dragon fonçait à toute vitesse sur Pauline, elles se mirent à hurler d'une seule et unique voix qui se fit plus forte que tous les autres cris. Le dragon, surpris qu'elles hurlent si fort, stoppa net son geste, le laissant en suspend.

Les filles profitèrent de cette absence de la part de la créature pour fuir. Alors qu'elles couraient, toujours vêtues de leurs serviettes, elles rencontrèrent le groupe d'hommes qui était restait au camp. Ceux-ci étaient accourus après le troisième cri. Ils eurent du mal à calmer les filles et quand ils y parvinrent, ce fut pour apercevoir l'immense dragon qui leur faisait face. Broocklyn s'élança à corps perdu vers la bête immobile. Il était sûr de gagner. Il impressionnerait Kai et aurait ses faveurs, il en était convaincu. Cette seule pensée avait suffit à l'envoyer droit sur le danger. Le dragon l'observa courir à lui et, quand le chevalier fut à bonne distance, il l'envoya valser contre un arbre d'un simple coup de queue.

**« -Broocklyn ! »** Crièrent ses compagnons.

Les trois samouraïs fut de même, bien qu'ils se montrèrent plus malins. Ils esquivaient les coups, touchaient le dragon, mais ne l'atteignaient pas assez. Kenny tenta une boule d'énergie, mais contre toute attente, la peau dégoulinante du dragon l'absorba. Quelques éclaires d'électricité parcoururent son être avant de disparaître. Alors que Tyson donnait un violent coup sur une des pattes, Kai s'avança prudemment. Il avait repéré quelque chose planté sous une de ces pattes justement. Le dragon poussa un cri puissant avant d'envoyer chacun de ses assaillants dans les aires. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kai approchait de lui. Il se retourna et mit son imposante tête à la hauteur de l'individu qui osait l'approcher. Yeux dans les yeux, calme absolu contre rage profonde. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, de peur que d'un coup de griffes, le dragon ne tue Kai. Et pendant cette durée qui parue des heures, Kai sondait l'esprit de l'animal. Il ne le défiait pas, ne franchissait les barrières de son esprit que si ce dernier le lui accordait. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans son cœur et s'envolèrent vers celui de la bête. Des murmures rassurants, calmes et posés, pleins de sagesse. Le dragon souffla, faisant flotter les mèches bleutées du jeune être devant lui. Il eut confiance. Ce n'était certes pas un humain, mais il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Alors, doucement, il sortit sa patte avant gauche de l'eau et la posa faiblement sur le sol. Kai s'agenouilla devant lui, tout en maintenant le contact de leurs yeux. Puis doucement, il examina la patte, la mit sur ses genoux et la tourna un peu pour en observer la paume. Tous retenaient leurs souffle. Ray était paralysé tant le spectacle était à la foi beau et terrifiant. Kai était si majestueux ainsi, s'occupant d'un dragon, symbole de force et de sagesse.

**« -Hilary ! Il a besoin de soins. »** Appela Kai.

La jeune femme ange hésita mais s'avança. Elle constata qu'en effet une griffe de ce dragon s'était plantée dans la chaire. Pas étonnant qu'il se montre si agressif ! Mais même ainsi, un dragon reste dangereux. Et Kai l'avait approchait si facilement !

* * *

La lune était haute à présent et les membres de la compagnie étaient tous épuisés. Certains, comme Tyson ou Max, étaient déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Ils avaient obtenue la griffe de Dragon des mers grâce au calme de Kai et aux soins miraculeux d'Hilary. Kai était le seul à ne pas dormir ce soir…Il réfléchissait. Ils ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quand Ray lui avait parlé sèchement, il avait sentit son cœur se brisait tel un miroir que l'on jetterait contre un mur. Il avait eut si mal ! Ses paroles résonnaient encore clairement dans sa tête… _Tu es un monstre !… Tu as tuer cinq hommes hier, tu te rend compte ?… Tu étais couvert de sang !…_Il n'avait pas voulu faire autant de mal…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi était-il incapable de se contrôler ? De contrôler sa haine lors des combats ? Pourquoi était-il naît démon… ? Il ferait du mal aux autres s'il restait…Ou les autres lui feraient du mal… ? Ou était le Bien et le Mal ? Kai se sentait désespérément seul et triste. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de retourner parmi les siens ? Là-bas, personne ne lui en voudra s'il tue. Son grand-père devait l'attendre ? Peut-être lui pardonnera-t-il d'avoir douter de ses intentions ? Oui…Il partirait.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Oulà ! Long le chapitre. Comme quoi, c'est efficace d'être malade, lol.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes le moi. Ce sera toujours plus simple pour moi de savoir et d'améliorer la suite si vous me faîtes part de vos impressions.**_

_**Je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de remarques alors allez-y.**_

_**Tchao et à samedi 17 décembre !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un Ange en Enfer.**_

_**Coucou ! Bon, je passe directement au chapitre.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Bientôt une heure qu'il fouillait de font en comble, qu'il saccageait, qu'il retournait le temple à la recherche du moindre petit indice ! Mais rien…Il ne trouvait désespérément rien et commençait à perdre patience. Tala n'avait jamais été très patient de nature, mais là…Pourtant, une très importante quantité d'ondes régnait dans ce lieu. Tout portait à croire que Kai était passé par ici…Mais rien en vu… Tala, en ayant assez de tourner en rond, décida de partir, de suivre son instinct. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers la sortie. Il était venu ici uniquement pour trouver Kai…C'était sa mission, mais…Kai avait trahit les siens et par conséquent il risquait la mort. Mais Voltaire avait demandé à le revoir vif…Pour Tala, tout cela n'était qu'un piège vicieux. Il se rappela la bataille dans le village…Kai avait défendu les villageois, en vain. Et lui, il s'était interposé entre Brian et Kai. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?…Il avait eut si peur pour Kai, si peur qu'il ne meurt. Car c'est ce qui serait arriver s'il n'avait pas agit. Il se souvenait de chaque détails…Du feu envoûtant dans ses yeux jusqu'à sa colère sans nom en passant par ses immenses ailes de brume…Tala sentit quelque chose d'étrange s'éveiller en lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas…L'améthyste pure de ses grands yeux…En y repensant, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : Terrifiant. Terrifiant par tant de puissance, par tant de beauté…Si…

Tala secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela maintenant ! Il passa près de la porte d'entrée quand une lueur attira son attention. Il s'avança alors vers l'objet et le pris dans ses mains. Une boule de cristal ? Mais… ? Pour quoi faire ? Les humains voyaient l'avenir dans des boules telles que celle-ci ? Apparemment, oui. Tala fronça les sourcils quand une image se dessina à l'intérieur. Il regarda plus attentivement et, surpris, faillit lâcher l'objet. Là, dedans, se trouvait l'image de Kai ! Il était plongé jusqu'au bassin dans une source chaude, caressant distraitement la tête d'un dragon des mers…Le tout dans un lieu féerique, presque exotique. L'image disparue hélas aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Tala rangea l'objet et sortit du temple. Il en avait assez vu pour l'instant.

Il demeura debout, immobile, sur les marches du temple, son regard tourné vers le pays de Carmarahaï, ainsi que son cœur et ses pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas…

* * *

Kai laissa l'eau chaude des sources détendre ses muscles, envelopper son corps. Le soleil se lever à peine à l'horizon et il était le seul debout. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il était, à ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être…Perdu et ne sachant quoi faire, il laissa aller son esprit. Peut-être rêverait-il ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne rêvait de rien. En fait, depuis sa rencontre avec Ray…Kai ferma donc les yeux…

_Un voile noir l'enveloppa. Il entendit des murmures non loin de lui. Voulant savoir ce qu'il se disait, il s'avança, mais fut retenu en arrière. Quelque chose emprisonnait ses bras…Kai tourna la tête et aperçu des chaînes autours de ses poignets. Il paniqua. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas de cela qu'il avait souhaité rêver ! Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Relevant doucement la tête, il vit une lame devant lui…_

Kai sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à rêver à cela. Il se demandait se que ce rêve signifiait quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche. Un souffle froid frôla la base de sa gorge. Kai sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal. Finalement, ce dragon n'était pas si dangereux. Il était même affectueux…Sa main caressa les écailles du museau distraitement.

**« -Que fais-tu là, toi ? »** Murmura Kai au dragon. Celui-ci souffla une nouvelle fois au creux de l'épaule de son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Après tout, sans lui, il aurait encore cette griffe plantée dans sa chaire. Le dragon leva sa longue queue et l'abattit puissamment sur la surface de l'eau, arrosant Kai.

**« -Hey ! »**

Kai vit le dragon se laissait flotter sur l'eau, lui envoyant quelque éclaboussures de temps en temps. Kai sourit et nagea jusqu'à lui. Une foi à côté de lui, il l'arrosa. Le dragon plongea sous l'eau et ressortit derrière lui. Kai riait. C'était bien la première foi d'ailleurs qu'il riait vraiment. Il se sentait définitivement bien. Soudain, Une silhouette approcha. Par instinct, le dragon se faufila hors de l'eau et se dressa devant l'intrus.

**« -Et bien ! tu t'es fait un garde du corps, Kai ?**

**-Monsieur Granger ?**

**-Appelle-moi Papy, comme les autres.**

**-Bien… »**

Le vieux samouraï s'approcha et vint s'asseoir au bord de la source. Kai s'appuya contre un rocher et l'observa. Bien qu'âgé, il ne semblait ne rien avoir perdu de sa jeunesse. De son côté, l'homme le jaugeait également du regard. Kai était trop calme pour que ce ne soit bon signe…

**« -Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui.** Fit remarquer papy.

**-Oui…je compte m'en aller. »** Lui répondit Kai d'un ton neutre.

A ces mots, le dragon retourna dans l'eau et vint auprès de Kai, lui donnant quelques légers coups de tête sur l'épaule. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

**« -Mais… ? Pour quelle raison ? Tu ne te plais pas avec nous ?** Demanda le samouraï.

**-Là n'est pas la question. Je sens que certains ici ne souhaitent pas ma présence…**

**-Comme… ?**

**-Ray. »** Répondit froidement Kai. Monsieur Granger ne s'attendait aucunement à cela. Ray ? Mais… ? Non, c'était impossible. Il l'avait bien observé et savait, par expérience et par déduction, qu'il tenait trop à Kai pour le voir partir…Pour vouloir qu'il parte…Kai devait faire erreur. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ce qui troublait Ray ces derniers temps… ?

**« -Non…C'est impossible.**

**-Il me l'a dit lui-même. Je suis un monstre…**Finit par murmurer Kai.

**-C'est lui qui t'a dit cela ?**

**-Oui, et clairement qui plus est. Je vais partir…Aujourd'hui.**

**-Non, tu fais une erreur en partant. Kai, réfléchit bien. Tu t'es attaché à Ray, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je…C'est du passé.** Répondit catégoriquement ce dernier.

**-Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi. Il tiens à toi, j'en suis sûr…Kai, s'il te l'a dit, il ne le pensait certainement pas. Il devait être en colère, c'est tout. Pour une raison ou pour une autre…**

**-Ne dit-on pas que tout ce que nous disons sous l'effet de la colère n'est que la vérité, ce que nous gardons au plus profond de nous pour ne pas blesser ? S'il l'a dit sous l'effet de la colère, c'est que c'était déjà ancré en lui. Il le pensait…**

**-Kai…**

**-Non ! Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ais pris une décision. Je vais rentrer chez moi… »**

Kai était ferme. Monsieur Granger réalisa alors ce que cela signifiait…Kai repartirait chez les Démons, vers le Mal…Pourvu qu'il ne le laisse jamais envahir son cœur…

* * *

Il était encore tôt quand Ray se leva. Quelque chose l'avait empêché de finir sa nuit ; une mauvaise intuition…Il ne réussissait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais en y regardant mieux, il connaissait la cause de son réveil : Kai. Sa confrontation avec lui la veille l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Il s'en voulait, autant qu'il lui en voulait à lui d'avoir fait un massacre. Et il en voulait aussi à son âme. Car depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait un comportement plus froid, plus agressif, et ses pensées envers Kai lui semblaient impures…Lui l'ange, devenait aussi malsain qu'un démon, alors que Kai paraissait s'adoucir et s'ouvrir au monde de jour en jour. Il y avait un sort quelconque là-dessus, un il ne savait quoi qui lui donnait l'envie d'hurler. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Instinctivement, et comme chaque matin, Ray chercha Kai des yeux, mais cette fois-ci, ne le vit pas. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, la panique commençant à pointer le bout de son nez.

**« -Vous cherchez Kai, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Ray se retourna vers la voix et vit le chevalier assis près du feu de camp. Il avait le regard perdu dans les dernières flammes et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Soudain il lui fit face et le fixa. Ray, ne supportant pas d'être ainsi observer, coupa le silence.

**« -Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?**

**-Oui…Il s'est levé tôt aujourd'hui…pour se baigner.** Lui répondit Brooklyn.

**-Ah…**

**-Mais…Il ne devrait pas tarder. Quand je l'ais vu, il se déshabillait. Ca doit bien faire plus d'une heure déjà… »**

Ray sentit une violente colère montait en lui. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'observer ainsi Kai…SON Kai ! De plus, il lui annonçait cela avec le sourire, comme si c'était naturel. Ray avait en cet instant envi de le tuer…Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant et qui l'effrayait.

**« -De quel droit… ?** Souffla Ray

**-Pardon ?** Fit Brooklyn, surpris.

**-Vous vous croyez tout permis parce-que vous êtes chevalier !**

**-Moi ?** Fit Brooklyn en se levant.

**-Oui, vous ! Vous vous prenez pour qui pour admirer ainsi impunément Kai !**

**-Moi au moins, j'agis ! Pas comme vous qui restez statique. Je ne vous le dirais pas deux fois : soit vous vous battez pour gagner son cœur, soit vous le perdrez.**

**-Vous êtes…Enfoiré !** Cria Ray.

**-Restez poli ! Que je saches, Kai ne vous appartient PAS. J'ais donc toutes mes chances…**

**-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! **

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda Hilary en sortant de sa tente. Pauline et Emilie qui dormaient dans la même tente qu'elle, sortirent également et observèrent les deux hommes. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, pendant lesquelles ni Ray ni Brooklyn ne se lâchaient des yeux. La tension était à son comble et l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd. Cependant, Hiro sortit de sa tente lui aussi, suivit de près par son frère et Max. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient détachés et en bataille. A sa vu, Emilie rougit et détourna les yeux, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le sol craquelé sous ses pieds.

**« -Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?** Demanda Hiro.

**-Aucune idée.** Fit Pauline.

**-Alors ?** Fit Hiro à l'adresse des deux hommes qui se faisaient encore face.

**-Monsieur est susceptible…**Répondit Brooklyn

**-Et vous un pervers.** Répondit Ray à l'adresse de Brooklyn.

**-QUOI ? Venez donc vous battre au lieu de parler inutilement ! Réglons cela à l'épée.**

**-Si vous tenez à mourir jeune…**

**-Taisez-vous ! »** Cria Hiro. Il en avait plus qu'assez que ces deux là se disputent. Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le chevalier, Ray était d'une humeur massacrante. Hiro avait bien évidemment la réponse à cela, mais les voir ainsi, se battre alors qu'ils feraient mieux de penser à ce qui les avait amené ici en premier lieu, l'énervait au plus haut point. Hiro fit signe à son frère d'éloigner Ray tandis que Max se chargerait de Brooklyn.

Tyson s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Ray quand Hilary, qui était partit lors de la confrontation, courue jusqu'à Ray. Tyson ne compris pas ce qui se passait mais quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se dirigea vers eux, il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Qui était-il ? Hilary avait l'air heureuse de le voir…Etait-ce son…Non ! Tyson secoua la tête pour chasser les soupçons qui naissaient en lui. Tyson observa, ainsi que tous les autres, le nouvel arrivant. Cheveux noirs attachés en une courte queue de cheval, grand et les yeux couleur d'ambre…Il aurait tout à fait pût plaire à…Tyson secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il ne fallait pas juger ainsi les gens qu'on ne connaissait pas. Il le savait, pour en avoir fait l'expérience…Au début, il était persuadé que Kai était un démon. Mais il s'était révélé calme, compréhensif et inoffensif…Enfin, jusqu'à avant-hier…Mais maintenant, Tyson ne saurait dire s'il était "ange ou démon".

De son côté, Ray avait tout de suite reconnu son vieil ami. Heureux de le revoir, il sourit et alla à sa rencontre. Ils se serrèrent la main et rirent un moment ensemble.

**« -Lee ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

**-Je suis venu pour… »** Commença Lee. Ray l'observa. Il fixait un point derrière son dos, l'air surpris, indigné, furieux…Ray, surpris de voir son ami dans cet état, se retourna. Il fit alors face au vieux samouraï de leur troupe et à Kai. Ils venaient dans leur direction. Ray sourit à Kai, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Avant même que quelqu'un est pût dire quoi que ce soit, Lee pointait un doigt accusateur sur Kai, qui se stoppa.

**« -Vous hébergez un démon ? Etes-vous devenu fous !**

**-Lee, Kai n'est pas un démon, c'est…**Tenta Hilary.

**-Un démon ! Vous pactisez avec les démons ! Ray ?**

**-Lee ! Puisqu'on te dit que…**

**-Il vous trompe ! Toi là, le démon, Tu…Ray, arrête, je…**

**-Tais-toi ! » **Fit fermement Ray en traînant Lee autre part, loin du camp, loin de Kai…

Ce dernier baissa la tête, conscient des regards posaient sur lui. N'en pouvant plus, il tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée de Ray. Monsieur Granger le regarda partir. Comment pouvait-on l'empêcher de vouloir partir quand on voyait ce qu'il endurait ? La compassion lui serra le cœur. Emilie secoua la tête et Tyson exprima ce que tous les autres pensaient…

**« -Il se prend pour qui ? Dieu !**

**-Tyson…**

**-Non, Hiro ! Je sais que moi aussi, à une époque, j'ais crus que Kai était un démon à cause de ses yeux…Mais je n'ais jamais fait un tel scandale ! Kai n'est pas dangereux !**

**-Tu as raison, Tyson…Il comptait s'en aller. **Fit monsieur Granger.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda Pauline.

**-Il ne supporte plus le comportement de Ray à son égard…**

**-Il y a de quoi.** Fit Brooklyn.

**-Je vous signale, chevalier, que vous êtes autant responsable que Ray.**

**-S'il part aujourd'hui, c'est l'échec.** Assura Emilie.

**-Pardon ?** Fit Hiro.

**-Mais c'est qui cet homme ?**

**-Le meilleur ami de Ray, depuis des années. Ils étudient ensemble… »** Répondit Hilary.

* * *

Ray ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris Lee. Il voulait des explications, car meilleur ami ou non, il n'avait pas le droit d'accuser les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas…Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre ainsi à Kai ! Ray s'arrêta. Ils étaient suffisamment loin du camp pour que personne ne les entende. Il se retourna alors vers son ami, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris ambrés. Ne supportant pas plus le silence, Lee parla.

**« -Ray, tu es mon meilleur ami.**

**-Et ?**

**-Je me dois de te prévenir. Si tu reste aux côtés de ce démon, je…**

**-Tais-toi, Lee ! Kai n'est PAS un démon ! Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait déjà tous tué.**

**-Peut-être pas. Cela fait sûrement partit de son plan.**

**-Tu es devenu fou.**

**-Pas autant que toi. Enfin, Ray ! Pourquoi le protège-tu ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?**

**-Je l'…C'est mon ami…**Murmura Ray en baissant la tête.

**-Ray…Ne me dis pas que…Mais il doit payer pour ceux de sa race ! Pour tout le mal qu'ils ont apporté avec eux, il doit mourir, Ray !** Cria Lee.

**-Pas question !** S'énerva Ray.

**-Ray !**

**-Lee ! »**

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. L'un avec haine, l'autre avec incompréhension. Non, Lee ne comprenait pas. Comment Ray, son ami, son frère en quelque sorte, avait-il pût autant changer ? Jamais il n'avait haussé la voix ; il n'en avait pas besoin pour se faire écouter. Jamais il ne s'était énerver après quelqu'un, même pas un étranger. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi protéger un démon ? Il ne le reconnaissait plus…Ce démon l'avait ensorcelé, ramené à sa cause. Dieu, il fallait qu'il paie ! Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, pendant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lâchèrent du regard…

**« -Ray…**Reprit plus calmement Lee.

**« -Oui ?** Fit doucement Ray.

**-Mariah a succombé.**

**-Quoi ? C'est…Non !**

**-Hélas ! Le poison l'a atteint. Plusieurs des nôtres sont morts, et Kévin et Gary sont malade. Kévin plus que Gary…Ray, c'est de la faute des Démons ce qui se passe. Bientôt, il ne restera plus rien là-haut. Ray, je t'en pris, écoute moi ! Il faut que…**

**-Non ! Je suis désolé pour Mariah. Vraiment…Mais il est hors de question de tuer Kai. Quoi que tu en dise, il n'est pas dangereux, et je le protégerais.**

**-Alors tu devra mourir…**

**-Soit ! Mais j'aurais la conscience tranquille. Je le protégerais, Lee, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. »** Finit Ray, le regard flamboyant, près à tout.

Ray tourna les talons et partit, la tête haute. Lee le regarda s'éloigner…Quel fou ! Il était devenu à ce point aveugle pour risquer sa vie ? Lee sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ses membres étaient contractés par la colère, son corps tout entier hurlait de désaccord. Soit ! Puisqu'il en était ainsi…Même s'il devait sacrifier la vie de Ray, il tuerait ce Kai. Il paierait pour les siens, pour la mort de sa petite sœur…

Perdu dans ses pensés les plus sombres, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas venir lentement dans sa direction. Ce fut quand une voix l'interpella qu'il se retourna, faisant face à l'inconnu.

**« -Et bien ! Quelle dispute…**Commença l'individu.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda Lee d'un ton de méfiance.

**-Un mage…Je fait partit de la petite troupe, là-bas. Je me nomme Kenny…Je vois que vous non plus, vous ne faites aucunement confiance à Kai.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-La première fois que je l'ais vu, j'ais tout de suite compris…C'est un démon. »** Acheva-t-il. Lee l'observa, surpris. Cet homme ne l'inspirait pas, mais il pouvait peut-être l'aider…

**« -Vous, les Anges…**

**-Comment ?** S'écria Lee, surpris.

**-Vous, votre ami et la fille, Vous êtes des anges. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Que voulez-vous ?** Fit froidement Lee.

**-Seulement vous aider. Kai est une menace…Il doit mourir.**

**-Je vois… »**Continua Lee. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de tuer Ray. Cette pensée le rassura…

Ils discutèrent longuement tandis que le soleil montait à son zénith.

_A suivre… _

* * *

**_Alors ? C'était comment ?_**

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ais pris. J'aurais dû envoyer ce chapitre samedi, c'est vrai, mais quand on fait la fête c'est pas facile, lol.**_

_**Maintenant, passons aux reviews…**_

_**Big merci à vous tous !**_

**Hisokaren :_ Salut toi ! Alors, j'espère que tu as eut toutes les infos que tu voulais ? En tout cas, tu as raison, Kai et Ray sont pas près de se réconcilier. Je suis sadique, je sais, lol. Pour une fois, tu n'as pas deviné ce que sera la suite…Lol, je vais pouvoir te faire la surprise, tant mieux. A bientôt miss._**

**Zelina56 :_ Re-coucou ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour « Brooklyn ». En fait j'ais vu le nom avec un « c » sur un site donc je l'avais garder. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Il est un tout petit peu plus court que les autres (pas de grand chose, mais bon, lol, c'est déjà pas mal). A +_**

**Hayko Maxwell :_ C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'ais carrément changer quelques personnalités dans cette fic. Je dois avouer que je n'ais pas vu tout les épisodes de Beyblade…Mais bon, heureusement qu'Internet existe, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop ennuyant ? Plus j'écris et plus j'ais l'impression que c'est nul…_**

**Sandro :_ KIKOO ! Alors, vu qu'on en as déjà parler au téléphone, je vais pas m'attarder. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. Comme tu le vois, j'aime m'amuser à compliquer les histoires. Oui, cette fic est yaoï (relations entre mecs). C'est pas pour rien que j'écris là-dessus. D'un, je ne supporte pas la discrimination. C'est pas parce-que certaines personnes ne pensent pas comme nous qu'elles n'ont pas le droit au respect. Deux, je sais qu'ici, les lecteurs aiment lire ce genre d'histoire, alors je vais pas me priver. Trois (ça commence à faire long, non ?), Y-a pas beaucoup de filles dans Beyblade, c'est dommage. Et enfin, je n'écris pas que du yaoï. Bref, j'espère que tu continuera à me lire ? A+ Sandro._**

_**Voilà, je crois n'avoir oublier personne…**_

_**En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**_

_**C'est les vacances pour moi…Je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent…**_

_**Alors à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !**_

_**Plus que7 chapitres…**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	12. Chapter 12

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, car j'ais vraiment eut beaucoup de mal à le mettre en place…L'inspiration était pas au rendez-vous.**_

_**Mais bon, j'espère que vous êtes près pour la suite car j'suis pas prête de m'arrêter, lol.**_

Emilie :**_ Salut ! Alors comme ça tu trouve que c'est un peu court ? Et ben…Déjà que moi je trouve ça long, lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review._**

Zelina56 :**_ Hey, qui a dit que ce sera un Kai/Brooklyn ? J'ais jamais précisé quel couple se sera finalement à la fin…Peut-être même que j'en mettrais pas…Lol, non je rigole. Y en aura bien un, mais tu risque de pas aimer…_**

Hayko Maxwell :**_ Contente de te « revoir » ! Bah vu que je suis sadique autant te prévenir…Kai va passer un sal quart d'heure mais…Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres._**

Hisokaren :**_ Kikoo ! T'aime les surprises ? Tant mieux, tu va être servie ! oui, je sais, je suis très sadique…Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis fière, lol. C'est vrai, si les personnages souffraient pas un p'tit peu, ça serait plus drôle. Merci pour ton compliment, il me touche beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te captivera autant que les précédent…_**

_**Big merci à vous et à bientôt…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

**« -Hm…Intéressant… »**Murmura-t-il. Tala se tenait debout, sous un soleil brûlant, au milieu des dunes de sable de Carmarahaï. Il fixait un point mobile devant lui : une caravane de marchands qui avançait lentement dans le désert. Peut-être que ces nomades avaient croisé la route de Kai ? Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui…Kai n'était plus très loin…Comment ? Il avait toujours put ressentir la présence du plus jeune. Tout ce que l'autre ressentait, il le ressentait lui aussi. Mais à cet instant, c'était tellement flou qu'il avait du mal à le localiser. Haine, amertume et deux autres sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas troublait sa concentration. Tout cela l'inquiétait car ce n'était pas normal. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite et le ramener en enfer. A trop traîner sur la terre des Hommes, Kai finirait par être comme eux : Chargé de sentiments plus ou moins bons…Tala ouvrit en grand ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel. Il espérait arriver face à ces humains et les effrayer pour obtenir ses informations mais l'un d'eux le vit et donna l'alerte. Les hommes sortirent leurs armes et mirent femmes et enfants à l'abris dans les chariots. Deux minutes. C'est le temps qu'il leur fallu pour se mettre en place. Tala les avait observé, patiemment, pendant ce lapse de temps. Alors ils comptaient le tuer ? Très bien. Puisqu'ils y tenaient… Tala sortit sa propre arme de son fourreau, une épée faite de glace et d'argent et fonça droit sur eux. Ils se tenaient près, immobiles, leurs sabres tendus vers le ciel…Tala accéléra d'un battement puissant d'ailes et disparu parmi les ombres…Les combattants poussèrent un cri commun avant d'attaquer leur ennemi rendu invisible…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de cette bataille, un silence pesant s'était installé sur le campement à l'instant où Ray était revenu, seul, de sa conversation avec Lee. Il s'était assis près du feu, face à Brookyn, les mains posaient sur ses genoux et les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes. Le chevalier l'observa. Quelque chose semblait le perturber au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir…Cela se voyait dans son attitude. Hilary aussi était inquiète pour Ray. Elle avait appris à le connaître depuis le jour où l'archange Dickenson les avait réuni pour leur mission. Et le voir ainsi, se détruisant petit à petit psychologiquement, la rendait triste. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assis à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule droite. Ray tourna alors vers elle un regard déterminé.

**« -Vous vous êtes disputés ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Il ne cherche pas à comprendre…Il s'oppose à mes choix…**

**-Et que comptes-tu faire ? »**

Ray reporta son attention sur les flammes dansantes. Elles lui rappelaient Kai…Ses yeux, son caractère, sa beauté envoûtante et dangereuse…

**« -Ray… ?** Tenta Hilary.

**-Je lui teindrais tête. Même si ça doit me coûter la vie. »** Fit Ray avant de se lever et de partir d'un pas las vers les sources. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de repenser à tout ça, à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa discussion avec son mentor. Il avait besoin d'effacer de son esprit le mal-être dans lequel il se sentait. Mal-être qu'Hilary ressentit. Elle posa une main sur son cœur tout en le regardant s'éloigner. De son côté, Tyson ressentit une pointe de jalousie alourdir son cœur. Hilary semblait vraiment très proche de Ray…Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il calme son imagination ou cela lui jouerait des tours. Il le savait : Ray, tout comme Lee, était juste un ami pour la jeune femme. Tyson s'avança vers elle et, voyant son trouble, la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne comprenait pas mais…Tyson était vraiment très gentil et elle…Finalement, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Elle se sentait si en sécurité !

Hiro sourit en voyant son frère serrer Hilary dans ses bras. Il avait toujours sentit que son frère n'était pas resté indifférent face à elle. Au moins, elle le rendrait heureux…Un bruit détourna l'attention du petit groupe. Kenny revenait, seul, tout en sifflotant. Il avait l'air…satisfait. Pauline croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Son maître était étrange depuis quelques jours…Il observait Kai, souriait hypocritement…Il préparait sûrement quelque chose. Mais n'ayant aucune preuve…Elle soupira.

**« -Hey, Kenny ! Où étais-tu ? **Demanda Max.

**-Oh…Pas très loin. Je réfléchissais.**

**-Quelque chose te tracasse, l'ami ?** Fit à son tour Monsieur Granger, le ton soupçonneux.

**-Rien. Tout va bien. Parfaitement…** **»**Fini-t-il en murmurant pour lui même. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de minutes. Plus que quelques minutes et tout le monde serait sauvé de la menace…

**« -Où est Lee ? Il n'est pas revenu…**Fit Hilary.

**-Laisse. Si Ray et lui se sont disputaient, il aura besoin de temps pour réfléchire. »** Lui dit Emilie.

Hilary acquiesça, soucieuse. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements…Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Kai s'était isolé dans le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde à la surface de la terre, depuis qu'il avait fuit les ténèbres de l'enfer, seul le murmure de l'eau l'apaisait. Il était entré jusqu'au basin dans la source d'eau chaude. Ses habits collaient à sa peau, retraçant chaque courbe, chaque ligne de son corps. Il ne les avait pas retiré, ne trouvant pas cela nécessaire. Son cœur était gonflé d'émotions contradictoires…La haine et l'amertume, l'amour et la joie…La haine pour ceux qui le jugeaient bien qu'au fond de lui il le savait, ils avaient raison…Et l'amour…Seul sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas…Il souffrait d'amour, mais il aimait cette souffrance dans un certain sens. Pour rien au monde il n'y aurait renoncé…

Il se retourna, voulant sortir de l'eau et quitter au plus vite cet endroit…Mais il resta là, figé.

**« -Kai… »**

Ce dernier frissonnât. Dans la bouche de Ray son prénom paraissait plus doux, plus beau…Il voulait s'en aller, l'ignorer. Mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il resta donc là, au milieu de l'eau, immobile, hypnotisé par l'or de ses yeux, à regarder Ray entrer dans l'eau à son tour. Ray s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui…

**« -Kai… »**Murmura Ray en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il observa Kai silencieusement. Il était si près de lui ! Silencieux, légèrement troublé, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses améthystes brillantes…

**« -Kai, je…**

**-Chut… ! »**Fit Kai en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, son autre main sur son torse. A cet instant toutes les résolutions qu'il avait pris envers Ray venaient de tombaient à l'eau. Il sentit la main de Ray se poser tendrement sur sa joue droite, son pouce la caressant tout aussi doucement en de lents mouvements circulaires. Kai ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre cette main réconfortante…Ray l'observa, toujours avec cette même admiration qu'au premier jour. _Pourquoi le protège-tu ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? _Il le savait et pour la première fois, il laissa son cœur lui hurlait…Ray se pencha très lentement vers Kai et, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, leurs nez se frôlant, il vit les deux orbes améthystes s'entrouvrirent. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes de paix où plus rien n'existait autours d'eux…Kai referma alors ses yeux et soupira de bien-être, apaisait par la chaleur de Ray. Il se sentait si… ! Ray ferma lui aussi ses yeux, près à franchir le premier pas, celui qui les lierait pour l'éternité.

**« -RAY ! »**

Le réveil fut brutal pour Kai. Il ouvrit ses yeux et croisa le regard surpris de Ray. Se rendant compte de ce qu'ils auraient put faire, il se libera précipitamment de l'étreinte. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Ray tourna la tête vers l'imprudent qui avait osé le déranger. C'est vrai après tout : on ne dérange pas les gens dans un moment pareil ! Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit Lee, debout au bord de l'eau, les points sur les hanches et ses grandes ailes blanches déployées dans son dos. Il avait un air d'incompréhension, de colère et de dégoût sur son visage. Ray s'avança vers lui.

**« -Lee ? Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tes ailes !**

**-Ne me fais pas de leçon de morale. Tu es mal placé pour m'en faire… »** Fit-il en désignant Kai du menton. Celui-ci fronça un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui…Non, il ne devait pas laisser la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Il respira profondément et croisa les bras sur son torse.

**« -Lee…**

**-Non Ray. Tu as fais ton choix, et j'ais fais le mien…Pardonne-moi Ray, mais c'est pour ton bien…**

**-Lee… ? Mais… »**

Ray n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vingtaine d'anges apparurent, tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient armés de sabres et portaient des cotes de mailles en argent sous leurs tuniques blanches. La plupart avaient les cheveux lâchés. Kai observa la scène. Des Anges…Il y en avait partout, tout autour de l'eau. Kai porta sa main à sa hanche et remarqua avec effroi qu'il ne portait pas d'armes sur lui. Il regarda à nouveau Ray pour se rendre compte que ce dernier saluait un Ange supérieur…L'archange semblait vieux et portait de petites lunettes rondes et des moustaches blanches. Il portait une grande toge blanche aux bordures dorées et au col haut. Ce dernier regarda Ray sérieusement puis tourna son regard vers lui. Kai se sentit mal à l'aise. Il perçut la présence de l'esprit du vieil ange dans sa tête et l'éjecta aussitôt, férocement. Nul ne franchirait la barrière de son esprit…Il ne le permettait pas ! L'archange soupira et fit un geste de la main. A cet instant deux anges se jetèrent sur Kai et lui retinrent les bras. Kai, dont la panique commençait à se faire sentirent, se débattit et envoya l'un de ses assaillant à quelques mètres devant lui.

**« -KAI ! Professeur, je vous en pris !** Fit Ray en se retournant vers Dickenson.

**-Tu as été abusé, Ray. Ce jeune homme est un démon.**

**-Vous mentez !** Cria Ray.

**-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, regarde… »** Fini par dire Dickenson. Ray regarda Kai se débattre. Il remarqua alors la couleur sang des yeux de Kai. Et cette flamme ! Kai hurla et une immense aura rouge l'entoura, projetant trois autres anges hors de l'eau. Calmé, la tête basse, Kai récupéra son souffle. Quand il croisa le regard de Ray, il n'y vit qu'étonnement. Puis, petit à petit, il fut remplacé par la déception et la colère. Kai se sentit misérable sous l'ambre de ses yeux. Ray avait donc compris ce qu'il était…un vulgaire démon aux pouvoirs minables…Kai se laissa tomber à genoux…

* * *

Max sursauta. Quel était ce cris ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas celui d'un animal…Etait-ce Ray ? Ou Kai ? Ou peut-être même l'ami d'Hilary et Ray. Son regard rencontra celui de Pauline. Elle aussi était inquiète. Elle se retourna vers Kenny, attendant sûrement que celui-ci réponde à ses questions muettes. Mais rien. Il souriait et continuait à siffloter, les yeux fermés, assis sur le sol desséché et craquelé. Le vieux samouraï s'approcha de lui et planta son sabre à quelques millimètres de Kenny. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux quand ceux-ci rencontrèrent la lame aiguisée. Il regarda alors le samouraï qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, fâché d'être ainsi dérangé.

**« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?**

**-Et vous… ?** Gronda le vieil homme.

**-Je vous demande pardon ?** Fit Kenny, incrédule.

**-Où étiez-vous tout à l'heure ?** Demanda Hiro.

**-Je me suis baladé, je vous l'ais déjà dit.** Répondit l'interrogé.

**-Maître…Tenta Pauline.**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?**

**-Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, voulez-vous ? Il me semble que Kai est en danger.** Fit Brooklyn en se levant et en prenant son arme.

**-Oui, allons-y ! »** Fit Tyson.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Kenny les regarda partirent et sourit. Enfin…Les renforts étaient là. La menace qui planait sur eux depuis plusieurs jours allait disparaître à jamais. Ce démon avait abusé chacun d'eux par ses actes. Il était le Malin, le pêché…Et le plus touché était sans aucun doute cet ange, Ray…Envoûté par Kai, il était devenu au fur et à mesure plus démoniaque dans un sens…Il s'était montré plus impatient, plus…Il devait le sauver, lui et les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne devait pas laisser ce démon en liberté. Ray était un ange et les Anges sont l'espoir des Hommes, leur protection. Ils sont pures et pleins de bonté. Et même si pour l'heure les autres ne comprenaient pas encore la situation, un jour ils le remercieraient. Oui, un jour. Quand ils se seront rendu compte de quel danger il les avait sauvé. Rassuré par de telles pensées, Kenny suivit plus calmement ses compagnons.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Oui oui, je sais…Je suis sadique, ça se fait pas de terminer un chapitre comme ça, mais…C'était trop tentant, lol.**_

_**Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre le plus court de toute la fic…**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tout le monde et à bientôt !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	13. Chapter 13

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut ! J'vous ais pas trop manqué ?**_

**Zelina56 :_ Et si ! C'est bien un Kai/Ray, sorry. C'est un de mes couple préféré alors va falloir faire avec, lol. Sinon je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu car j'avoue, il était un peu (beaucoup) court, lol._**

**Katiel-sama :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. J'espère vraiment que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire. A+_**

**Hayko Maxwell _: Merci miss! __J'suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Et oui, je sais, le chapitre précédent était court mais j'y peux rien, c'était vraiment trop tentant de l'arrêter comme ça, lol. En tout cas, j'te dis A+ et encore merci._**

**Hisokaren :_ SALUT ! Alors comme ça tu me hais ? mdr, oui oui, je suis très fière de moi, lol. Et puisque tu me le dis siiiiii gentiment, je me ferais une joie de couper TOUS mes chapitres comme ça, lol. A+ Hiso' !_**

'**titeKai _Salut ! Et non, Kai est pas près de sortir ses ailes. C'est que ça se commande pas comme ça (faut la permission de l'auteur, lol). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas. Bye !_**

**Allony :_ Kikoo ! Alors ? Ca t'a plu ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton compliment même si je pense qu'il y-a quand même meilleure histoire que la mienne…lol, enfin, c'était pas dans mon intention de te faire pleurer, lol._**

_**J'espère que ces chapitres plairont à tout le monde et accrochez-vous bien car le dénouement approche ! Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin…**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Ray observa Kai qui était à genoux dans l'eau, ses cheveux bleus ruisselant devant son visage. Il était là, immobile, les yeux fermés par la honte qui immergeait son cœur. Même les anges n'osaient faire un pas de plus dans sa direction, de peur que son état ne soit qu'une ruse. Un démon…Kai était… ? Et dire qu'ils avaient failli…Ray baissa la tête, déçu et en colère contre lui-même, contre Kai… Il l'avait toujours protégé des dires des gens, à tord…Kai lui avait mentit ! Il avait profité de sa gentillesse… ! Et ça lui brisait le cœur…Comment avait-il put lui faire une chose pareille ? Le vieil archange, contient de la déception de Ray, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais elle lui pesait, tel un poids. Le poids de son erreur…Il se sentait si perdu ! Dickenson fit un signe affirmatif de la tête aux autres anges. Ils pouvaient maintenant avancer…Cependant, ils hésitèrent encore, bien qu'ils aient toute confiance en leur supérieur : ils ne tenaient pas à mourir aussi bêtement ! Ils entrèrent donc lentement dans l'eau et s'approchèrent de Kai, de cette créature démoniaque sans défenses…Ils n'eurent pas à utiliser la force pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Kai se laissa faire docilement, encore plongé dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Les anges le ramenèrent hors de l'eau, face à l'Archange.

**« -Bien…Quel est ton nom ? »** Demanda-t-il doucement, sans méchanceté dans la voix.

Kai le regarda puis, croissant les iris ambrés de Ray, il rebaissa la tête. Il avait mal, si mal ! Il ignorait qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister…avant ce jour.

**« -Kai… »**

Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de son nom. Ray avait parlé ? Il l'avait…trahit ? Non…Que lui devait-il après tout ? Lui aussi il l'avait trahit quelque part…Il lui avait caché la vérité sur ses véritables origines alors qu'Il n'avait cessé de le protéger, et ce depuis le premier jour…

_**Flash-back… :**_

_Kai fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son protecteur._

_«- Ca va mieux ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je…Kai._

_-Kai…Répéta doucement la voix._

_-Ton nom…_

_-Je m'appelle Ray. Tu es perdu ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Viens avec moi. Tu ne seras plus seul, je suis là maintenant… »_

_000000_

_Kenny pointa le fond de la salle en tremblant légèrement et hurla._

_« -Vous avez emmené un démon avec vous ! Etes-vous fou ? »_

_«- Je ne…Commença Kai._

_-Ce n'est pas un DEMON ! C'est clair ? » Le coupa Ray d'un ton agressif envers le pauvre mage, paralysé par la peur._

_000000_

_Ray vit perler une larme sur sa joue et il s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu au point de s'en faire saigner la lèvre inférieure. Dans son élan il s'était levé, maintenant il s'agenouillait face à Kai. Il passa son pouce sur sa joue et lui pris le visage dans ses mains._

_« -Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me feras parler, Ray. Siffla Kai._

_-Je sais…Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te criais dessus._

_-Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?_

_-Pardonne-moi. Kai, je ne voulais pas, je te le promet. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

_**Fin du flash-back… :**_

Kai se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier…Ils avaient partagé la même chambre, le même lit…Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il lui dise tout à cet instant ? Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne s'attache pas autant à cet ange…son ange… ?

Dickenson aussi avait été surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit Ray qui parle…Il observa son élève, son fils adoptif…Il avait beaucoup changé depuis ces quelques semaines passées sur la terre. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas…Persuadé que ce changement d'attitude allait se dissiper très vite et qu'il retrouver son sourire.

**« -Et bien, Kai…Tu es arrêté par l'Ordre Sacré des Anges. Nous allons t'emmené… »**

Mais Kai n'écoutait déjà plus les paroles que l'ange supérieur prononçait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Même son nom. Ce n'était qu'un nom maudit…Il sentit qu'on lui mettait des anneaux de fer aux poignets…Il allait être emmener dans un lieu qu'il redoutait.

**« -Attendez ! »** Cria une voix.

* * *

Le combat était enfin déterminé. Tous s'étaient battus bravement…Tala s'était avéré être un ennemie des plus redoutable, tant par sa rapidité, sa force, son intelligence et ses pouvoirs. Shadowski avait été contraint de capituler, ses hommes n'étant pas de taille à lutter plus longtemps contre un tel démon. Tala les avaient tous suffisamment blessé pendant cette bataille. Il avait rit de les voir s'acharner sur lui alors que lui-même de forcer même pas. Mais cependant, il ne s'en était pas pris aux _autres. _Pas une seule femme, pas un seul enfant, n'avait été touché…Le chef des nomades regardait ses hommes se faire soigner par leurs femmes, leurs mères ou leurs filles. Il ne comprenait pas… 

**« -Shadowski ?**

**« -Hm ? Oh, Dowen ?** Fit-il en se retournant, surpris.

**« -Que faisons-nous ? Aucun de nos hommes ne peut aller plus en avant.**

**« -Ni en arrière…**Constata Shadowski dans un murmure.

**« -Quoi ?** Fit l'autre, incrédule.

**« -Hm…Non, rien. Mais il va falloir qu'ils se débrouillent sans nous…**

**« -Mais de qui… ?Oh. **Comprit Dowen.

**« -Oui…Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent. Ce soir nous prierons pour eux.**

**« -Et…Vous croyez qu'Il aura besoin d'aide ?**

**« -Oui…Mais d'une personne en particulier…Enfin ! Estimons-nous heureux qu'aucun de nous ne soit mort. **S'exclame Shadowski.

**« -Oui… »** Répondit l'homme. Son chef le serra dans ses bras, amicalement, lui tapotant légèrement le dos. Après tout, ils étaient encore en vie…Ils avaient de la chance. Aucun démon de cet ordre, à part celui qu'ils avaient combattus, n'aurait jamais fait cela : laisser des humains en vie…Il les aurait tous massacré jusqu'au dernier, hommes, femmes, enfants…Mais pas celui-là. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était retrouver Kai…

* * *

Ils se tenaient tous là, récupérant leur souffle, immobiles face à le scène qui se déroulait quelques instants plus tôt sous leurs yeux. Personne n'avait bougé depuis que Tyson avait crié…Lui-même d'ailleurs, n'avait réalisé se qu'il avait fait qu'une fois que les mots furent sortis de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas réfléchit : Kai était retenu fermement par des Anges et Ray était avec eux…Il ne comprenait plus rien mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lee s'approche d'eux et ils purent constater qu'il portait de magnifiques ailes blanches dans son dos…Lee observa chacun d'eux et fit signe à Hilary d'approcher. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si Tyson ne s'était pas interposé, sabre en main. 

**« -Bat les pattes !**

**-Elle doit revenir parmi nous.**

**-J'comprends pas et je m'en contre fiches ! Libérez Kai et Ray !**

**-Tyson… »**Murmura Hilary. Ce dernier la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait si…si désolée. Tyson abaissa son arme et la laissa tomber à terre. Il pris Hilary par les épaules et la dévisagea.

**« -Hilary…**

**-Tyson, je…Je suis vraiment désolée. Nous n'avions rien le droit de dire. Ray et moi devions aidé les nôtres, tu comprends ?**

**-On y va, Hilary. Nôtre Seigneur ne nous attendra pas.** Les interrompit Lee.

**-Tyson… ? Pardonne-nous…Pardonne-moi. »** Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Tyson relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de son amie et baissa la tête. Il avait compris…Ils lui avaient mentit ! Depuis le début ! Mais quel idiot il faisait ! Hilary vit que Tyson n'était pas enclin à lui parler alors, attristée, elle pris la main que lui tendait Lee et le suivit. Elle aurait tant voulu que…qu'il…Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux noisettes. Arrivée à la hauteur du vieil archange, elle se jeta dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait une petite fille. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras et replia ses ailes autours d'eux.

**« -Nous allons rentré…Tout ira bien à présent mon enfant. »** Murmura-t-il avec toute la tendresse d'un paternel à son oreille. Elle renifla et hocha de la tête. Dickenson n'avait jamais eut la joie d'être père…Il considérait alors chacun de ses apprentis, de ses élèves comme ses propres enfants. Il les chérissait et voir que deux d'entre eux, ceux qu'il aimait le plus, étaient si désemparés, lui brisait le cœur. Il devait tout faire pour leur redonner le moral…

Grand-Père observait la scène d'un œil critique. Alors les Anges savaient que Kai était démon…Mais comment ? Comment avaient-ils put être au courrant qu'il se trouvait… ?

**« -Je vois… »**Fit-il amèrement avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le groupe d'anges qui commençait à s'envoler. Les autres le regardèrent, hébétés. Puis Hiro et Brooklyn le rejoignirent en quelques foulées, bientôt suivit de Max. Tyson resta en retraite, trop absorbé à remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Il ne restait plus à présent que deux anges pour maintenir Kai. Ray, Lee, Hilary et l'archange Dikenson s'apprêtaient eux aussi à partir quand le vieux samouraï les interpella.

**« -Dites-moi ?**

**-Oui ?** Demanda Dikenson en se retournant vers lui.

**-Dites-moi qui vous a dit que Kai se trouvait ici, avec nous ? **Enchaîna Grand-Père.

**-C'est moi.** Fit Lee à la place de son maître.

**-Hm…Je comprends. Et que comptez-vous faire de Kai ?**

**-L'interroger. Nombreux des nôtres sont déjà mort…Il nous faut arrêter tout ceci.** Répondit Dikenson.

**-C'est un démon. Il est à l'origine du malheur qui nous arrive.** Fit froidement Lee.

**-Un démon, oui…Je le savais. Mais ne rejetez pas la faute sur un innocent. Il n'est en rien coupable des actes des siens. »** Gronda le vieux.

Kai releva les yeux vers le vieil homme. Il le savait… ? Alors il avait toujours sut et il n'avait rien dit ? Tout comme Max, il avait gardé cela pour lui… ? Kai était perdu. Il ne savait plus de quel côté était le Bien ou le Mal. Il murmura, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler :

**« -Merci… »**

Brooklyn n'avait encore rien dit, mais ses yeux le faisaient pour lui. Il fusillait Ray du regard et pourtant celui-ci ne s'en apercevait pas. Il restait la tête baissée, submergé par ce trop plein d'émotions. Le chevalier, excédé par ce comportement, frappa Ray au visage avant que quiconque n'ait eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Ray était au sol, surpris. Il posa une main sur sa joue douloureuse et foudroya lui aussi le chevalier des yeux. Tous deux se faisaient face. Lorsque Lee avait voulu intervenir, il s'était retrouvé avec la lame du sabre de Hiro sous la gorge. Kai n'avait pas bougé mais observait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Brooklyn l'avait-il frappé ?

**« -J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?** S'énerva Ray.

**-Ce qu'il me prend… ? CE QU'IL ME PREND ? IL ME PREND QUE TU ES UN ABRUTIT FINI ET QUE JE TENAIS A TE LE DIRE !** Hurla Brooklyn.

**-AU MOINS JE SUIS A TON NIVEAU !** Répliqua Ray sur le même ton.

**-Mais tu n'as rien compris… !Tout es pourtant si clair ! Es-tu à ce point stupide pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte ? Tu nies…Mais un jour tes sentiments te rattraperont !** Fit calmement le chevalier.

**-Fermes-là ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parle !** Nia Ray en se relevant, faisant face à Brooklyn.

**-CESSE DE TE VOILER LA FACE, RAY ! »**

La tension était telle que l'ange et l'humain en tremblaient, les poings serrés le long de leurs corps. Dikenson fit signe aux anges qui maintenaient Kai de partir avec le prisonnier. Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Lee et Hilary les avaient suivit. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être à côté de ces deux-là quand ils se disputaient. Hilary avait cependant compris…Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Kai était synonyme de dispute entre ces deux jeunes hommes…

**« -Cela suffit ! »**Fit froidement l'Archange Dikenson. Jamais il n'avait vu Ray s'énerver car c'était l'être le plus calme et le plus doux qu'il connaisse. Mais là…Il avait passé trop de temps parmi les Hommes et cela lui portait préjudice. Il était devenu colérique, vulgaire…Il en était presque…humain. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale à cette simple constatation. Il posa une poigne ferme sur l'épaule de Ray et salua ces Hommes avant de partir, entraînant son élève à sa suite.

* * *

Quelque part dans le désert de Carmarahaï, à seulement quelques pas du campement laissé précipitamment à l'abandon, Tala s'arrêta. Une douleur au cœur le pris et le fit chuter dans le sable. Il s'agenouilla difficilement, la respiration étant devenue saccadée. Il avait si mal ! Comme si milles poignard l'avaient traversé de toutes parts ! Tala hurla de douleur et, sentant une tristesse sans nom l'envahire, il sentit des sillons des larmes chaudes rouler le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser au sol en de fin cristaux devenu glace. Ses yeux se firent entièrement bleus, comme deux lacs gelés. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait…Pourtant, il se sentait bien au fond de lui. La douleur diminua et il en profita pour en faire abstraction. Il essuya ses yeux et compris…Ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait, mais Son âme…Son âme pleurait à travers lui…Tala déploya ses immenses ailes et repartit, plus vite que jamais… 

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ca vous a plu ? Vous êtes près pour un autre chapitre ? **_

_**Dans ce cas, à toute suite !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	14. Chapter 14

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Et c'est reparti !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

**« -Bon retour parmi nous, Ray ! »** S'écria Lee d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans la chambre.

Bien que le ciel ne soit plus aussi sûr depuis quelques temps, il était heureux que Ray soit de retour, avec eux…Le savoir sur la terre, en compagnie d'Hommes, ne l'avait guère rassuré. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il avait aperçut le démon. Il avait eu si peur pour son ami d'enfance ! Maintenant, il le savait en sécurité…mais Ray ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, comme s'il lui reprochait de l'avoir sauver…

**« -Ray… »**Soupira Lee.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami et l'observa. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Ray, plongé dans sa réflexion et Lee, l'observant en attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien…Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et d'après ce que son maître Dickenson lui avait dit, Lee savait que Ray s'était enfermé dans sa chambre lors de son retour à l'Académie et n'en avait plus bougé…Lee avait préféré attendre que celui-ci se remette de ses émotions. Mais Ray restait bloquer dans son mutisme. Lee soupira pour la énième fois et se leva. A l'instant où ses doigts se posèrent sur la poignet de la porte, il entendit un faible murmure derrière lui à peine audible…

**« -Pourquoi… ?**

**-De quoi ?** Demanda Lee, incrédule.

**-Pourquoi…l'avoir dénoncer ? **Continua Ray, toujours immobile sur son lit.

**-Ray, je te l'ais déjà dit…C'était une menace et…**

**-TAIS-TOI ! »** Le coupa Ray. Même maintenant, il n'acceptait pas ce fait… Ray s'était redressé sur ses mains et fixait le dos de son camarade. Lee ne comprenait vraiment pas…Relâchant la poignet, il se retourna lentement vers lui. Ray avait le regard aussi perçant que celui d'un prédateur, furieux et tueur…Lee secoua la tête et partit finalement sans un mot. A quoi bon insister ? Ray ne l'écoutait pas…Alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête avec lui ? Lee espérait cependant de tout son cœur que cela change, qu'il redevienne l'ami qu'il avait toujours connu…

* * *

Ray regarda partir celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami. Pourquoi… ? C'est la question qui le hantait le plus, qui ne cessait de revenir à son esprit par vagues successives. Pourquoi Lee avait dénoncé Kai ? Pourquoi Kai lui avait-il caché la vérité ? Pourquoi était-il un démon ? Car oui, il l'avait remarqué mais il avait nié. Et il avait nié avec tellement de force que son esprit lui-même c'était convaincu qu'il n'en était pas un… ! Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-il envi de pleurer… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ? 

**« -POURQUOI ? »**

Les mots avaient dépassé la pensée et il avait hurlé. Ray écarquilla les yeux quand il s'en rendu compte. Même maintenant, toutes ses pensés étaient tournées vers Kai…

**« -Tu vas me rendre fou… »**Murmura-t-il.

Ray se laissa son regard parcourir sa chambre. C'était SA chambre et pourtant, jamais auparavant elle ne lui avait semblé si étrangère, si…austère…Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant et une fine brume blanche dissimulait le sol fait de pierres, elles aussi blanches. Il y-avait un petit chevet de chaque côté de son lit. Un lit simple avec des draps bleu pâle et une moustiquaire au-dessus. Une armoire était posée contre l'un des murs. Elle n'avait que deux portes et était, comme le reste des meubles, en pin. Enfin, un petit bureau siégé sous la fenêtre, à l'opposer de l'armoire et donc a sa droite. Ray avait toujours aimé être seul dans sa chambre. Mais maintenant, il avait envi de la fuir…Elle manquait de couleur, de chaleur et…Ce n'était qu'une chambre d'étudiant. Certes, il l'avait toujours occupé puisque Dickenson, l'ayant adopté, lui avait donné. Dickenson…Il l'avait connu comme ami, comme confident, comme maître, comme père…Il pouvait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait comprendre.

Ray se leva en vitesse et couru à travers les couloirs. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de son maître, et comme à son habitude il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Le vieil Archange n'était pas là alors Ray referma la porte et attendit, bien décidé à lui parler. Pendant qu'il patientait, il observa la pièce. C'était un bureau des plus simple. Un secrétaire, une chaise, et d'innombrables bibliothèques faisant plusieurs mètres de haut et de large. Des bougies blanches en lévitations éclairaient le tout d'une douce lumière tamisée. Les murs étaient dans des tonds très clairs, ce qui égayé la pièce. Ray, perdu dans son observation, sursauta brusquement quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

**« -Ray ?** S'étonna l'Archange.

**-Maître…**

**-Comment te sent-tu ?** **J'ais croisé Lee et d'après lui tu n'ais pas encore tout à fait remis.**

**-Je vais bien…physiquement.**

**-Hm…Oui, en effet. Que fait-tu ici ?**

**-Je…Je voulais vous voir, Maître.** Répondit Ray.

**-Me voir ? Et à quel sujet ?** Demanda Dickenson.

**-Maître, je…Il faut libérer Kai…**

**-TU ES FOU ? Ray…C'est un démon !**

**-MAÎTRE ! Kai n'est pas dangereux ! Il…Il m'a sauvé la vie !**

**-Ray…**Soupira Dickenson en passant à côté de son élève.

**-Je vous en supplie…Il…Il n'a rien fait de mal.**

**-Ray…Même si je voulais t'aider, je ne pourrais rien faire…**Fit-il en prenant appuie sur le secrétaire.

**-Pourquoi… ?** Demanda Ray, bien qu'il craignait la réponse.

**-On est en train de l'interroger à l'heure où nous parlons. Il ne dit rien…Et s'il ne dit rien, il mourra…**

**-Mais c'est injuste ! Et si je lui demandais de parler ? Pouvez-vous me mener à lui ? Il ne doit pas…**

**-Ray ! Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dise, il mourra. Et il le sait…**

**-Alors…Qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise, il n'y a aucune chance… ?**

**-Non.**

**-Je…Il doit y avoir un moyen ! IL LE FAUT !**

**-RAY ! Pourquoi t'obstine-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte sinon la ruine de ton peuple ? C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-Non, je…je…**

**-Ray…**Soupira à nouveau l'Archange.** Va-te coucher, repose-toi.**

**-Je ne veux pas choisir entre lui et mon peuple…Je ne peux pas…**Fit Ray aux bord des larmes.

**-Ray, tu n'as pas à choisir. Pourquoi devais-tu le faire ? C'est un démon, tu…**

**-MAIS JE L'AIME ! »** S'écria Ray.

Ses mains se posèrent sur sa bouche pour en étouffer la révélation. Mais c'était trop tard…Son maître avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ses mains tremblées et il avait fait tomber un livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Ray s'enfuit alors à toute vitesse. Il avait trop peur de la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il avait enfin compris ce que son cœur lui hurlait depuis des jours. Cela lui paraissait tellement évident en fin de compte ! Mais Kai allait mourir…alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dévoiler ses sentiments…Ray sentit ses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues en de fins sillons.

* * *

Dickenson était sous le choc. Ray…Il aimait. Pour une fois que c'était sincère, il fallait que se soit d'un démon…Il fallait qu'il ait à souffrir…La surprise passée, il se rendit compte que Ray était partit en courant, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son crane et sortit. Il ne supporterait jamais de voir son petit protégé souffrir autant. Il allait trouver ; il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il allait trouver. Il fallait que Ray soit heureux…quelque soit les conséquences. 

Il ramassa l'ouvrage qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques minutes auparavant et le posa sur une de ses étagères poussiéreuses. Puis, il ferma les yeux et soupira…Ray aimait ce démon, cette…créature du Mal. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Il ne pouvait risquer d'aider son élève s'il pouvait mourir. Hors de question ! Alors Dickenson sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il traversa de longs couloirs avant d'atteindre et escalier en colimaçon qui s'élevé jusqu'à la plus haute tour. Observant un instant les marches, il se demanda si ce qu'il faisait était digne de lui, d'un archange…Puis finalement, il allait juste vérifié quelque chose, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait délivrer le démon ; surtout pas ! N'est-ce pas… ? Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier interminable. Il grimpa, grimpa, puis arriva devant une énorme porte en bois, toute simple, sans ornements ni gravures. Au contraire, il y-avait même quelques traces de fissures, de craquelage ici et là. Dickenson entendit des voix de l'autre côté et reconnu l'une d'elle. Oui…Comment ne pas la reconnaître ? Il s'agissait du bras droit du Tout puissant. C'était un bon archange, digne et que l'on jugeait comme sage et fort. Son seul défaut ; car nul créature n'est parfaite, même les Anges ; était d'être trop méfiant…Dickenson tendit l'oreille.

**« -Je te conseille de répondre à nos questions, démon…**Fit fermement la voix du puissant archange.

**-…Allais vous faire foutre…**Murmura faiblement le détenu.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Cela fait bien deux jours qu'on l'interroge et il ne dit toujours rien…**Demanda une voix inquiète. Sûrement un ange…

**-…Puisque c'est ainsi… »**

Dickenson put percevoir le claquement d'un fouet sur la peau. Par réflexe, il mit une main sur sa bouche et sursauta lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur franchit les lèvres du prisonnier. Jamais…Jamais aucun captif dans des temps reculer n'avait subit un tel traitement ! Jamais ! Il ne fallait pas battre un ennemie pour qu'il parle : c'était s'abaissé à son niveau et devenir aussi mauvais que ce dernier…Lentement, il recula et se cacha derrière une poutre de marbre. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le voit ici…Il ferma violemment les yeux lorsqu'un niveau gémissement, plus fort cette fois, retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le démon ne criait pas, il se retenait…Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'hurler ! Et ça, Dickenson en fut ravis et ému…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le puissant archange et les anges qui le suivaient sortirent, toujours sans avoir obtenu la moindre information. Le vieil archange se faufila dans le cachot et fut surpris de la noirceur environnante. Il cligna des yeux avant de percevoir une forme à genoux sur le sol, les bras levés, maintenus aux poignets par des chaînes attachées au mur du fond. Le démon avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux dissimulant son visage, et son torse avait été mis à nu…Dickenson ne les voyait pas mais les devinait : les nombreuses stries et blessures dues au traitement infligé. Kai ; puisqu'il avait compris que c'était son nom ; bougea, remua. Il releva la tête vers le plafond et une larme coula sur sa joue. C'est dans un murmure rauque et d'une voix bisée qu'il prononça le nom de Ray…

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, en Carmarrahaï, au camp installé quelques jours plutôt, certains compagnons réglaient leurs différents… 

**« -COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?** Hurla Brooklyn.

**-Il le fallait ! Il était une menace pour tout le monde, surtout pour les anges !**

**-Alors tu savais…TU SAVAIS ET TU N'AS RIEN DIT !** Cria Tyson.

**-C'était leur choix, Tyson ! Je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire ce que j'avais deviné si eux-même ne le faisait pas !**

**-Certes…Mais maintenant un grand danger se prépare…Ils auront besoin d'aide.** Annonça mystérieusement Emilie.

**-Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Hiro.

**-C'est simple : Lucifer profitera de la faiblesse des Anges pour les anéantir. Seul la puissance du Phénix pourra en venir à bout.**

**-Et tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?** Fit Max.

**-Je crois…**Répondit-elle.

**-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça, Kenny…**Commença Brooklyn.

**-Peut-être, mais un jours tu me remerciera de vous avoir tous sauver…**

**-Non !** Gronda le vieux samouraï. **Tu viens de contribuer à la fin du monde…Si Lucifer tue les Anges, qui nous protégera ? Qui les empêchera de nous attaquer ? Qui sauvera nos âmes… ? As-tu pensé à toutes ces familles qui ne savent pas se battre, qui ne peuvent se défendre ? Kenny…Je ne te reprocherais pas d'avoir voulu faire le bien…mais c'est le mal que tu as engendré… »**Fini-t-il par murmurer.

Un silence pesant suivi ses paroles pendant lequel aucun n'osa parler. Pauline s'assit prés des restes de cendres de leur feu et soupira. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention…

**« -AH ! »** Cria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Tous sursautèrent et tirèrent leurs armes en regardant dans la direction que Pauline désignait du doigt. Ils soupirèrent…

**« -Pauline…Il n'y a rien…** Lui sourit gentiment Max.

**-Mais…J'ais vu…**Commença-t-elle.

**-Moi… ? »** Fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent mais ne virent qu'une silhouette élancée. Hiro demanda l'identité de l'inconnu et celui-ci s'avança devant eux. Ils sursautèrent…Face à eux se tenait un démon à la peau pâle, aux cheveux aussi flamboyant que les flammes de l'enfer et aux incroyables yeux de glace…Ils était entièrement vêtu de noir : il avait un pantalon en cuir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et qui lui serrait le bassin et un très long manteau, lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles et qu'il laissait ouvert, dévoilant ainsi un torse parfaitement musclé et nu. Le manteau semblait fait de cuir mais était nettement plus fin et plus léger, si bien qu'il flottait aisément derrière lui dans la légère brise du vent. De longues bottes lui arrivant sous les genoux complétaient le tout. Le démon sourit…

**« -Et bien ? N'avez-vous jamais vu de démon ?**

**-Oh que si ! »** Intervient Brooklyn.

A la demande de Tyson, le chevalier leur expliqua qu'il y-avait quelques années de cela, il s'était rendu en Carmarrahaï pour aller chercher une griffe de dragon des mers pour Kenny. Il avait réussi et n'était pas trop blessé. Il s'apprêtait donc à retourner en ville quand il était tombé sur CE démon. L'autre lui avait réclamé la griffe moyennant quoi il lui laissait la vie sauve. Bien sûr, à cette époque, Brooklyn était un tout jeune chevalier et ne pensait qu'à faire le malin…Il s'était retrouvé congelé en plein désert ! Il avait fallu toute une journée pour que le soleil brûlant de ces terres ne fasse fondre la glace. Et bien évidemment, le démon était repartit avec la griffe.

**« -C'est pour ça que t'as arrêté tes expédition ?** Demanda Tyson.

**-Oui…**Répondit sombrement Brooklyn pour qui le souvenir était particulièrement humiliant.

**-Pourquoi vouloir cette griffe ?** Demanda Hiro au démon qui était demeurer silencieux pendant tout le récit.

**-Un…Un ami était blessé…Bref ! OÙ EST-T-IL ?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Kai…Je sais qu'il était là tout à l'heure, je l'ais sentit…Où est-t-il ?**

**-Votre nom ? **Demanda Papy.

**-…Tala…Mais je doute qu'il vous ait parlé de moi… »**

N'obtenant aucune réponses des humains face à lui, Tala déploya ses immenses ailes de brume bleu comme une nuit sans étoiles et eut un rire cynique. Une puissante aura bleue l'entoura et il sourit en voyant les autres, pétrifiés devant lui.

**« -Ma nature vous effraie-t-elle ? »** Ricana Tala.

Tyson sortit son sabre, de même qu'Hiro. Un démon…Alors ils se battraient de toutes leurs forces. Ils le vaincraient, quitte à y laisser la vie…Brooklyn, bien décidé à avoir sa revanche, se joignit à eux et, à trois, ils se jetèrent sur Tala…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Alors ? C'était bien ? Vous êtes près pour un autre (pour une fois que je suis hyper motivée, lol) ?**_

_**A toute suite avec le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	15. Chapter 15

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Et oui, déjà le chapitre 15 !**_

_**Attention : plus que 5 chapitres !**_

_**Happy end ou pas happy end ?**_

_**Peut-être les deux…Faut voir, ça dépendra de mon humeur, lol.**_

_**Mais s'il y-a des propositions, je suis là !**_

_**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

**_…Tala déploya ses immenses ailes de brume bleu comme une nuit sans étoiles et eut un rire cynique. Une puissante aura bleue l'entoura et il sourit en voyant les autres, pétrifiés devant lui._**

**« -Ma nature vous effraie-t-elle ? » _Ricana Tala._**

_**Tyson sortit son sabre, de même qu'Hiro. Un démon…Alors ils se battraient de toutes leurs forces. Ils le vaincraient, quitte à y laisser la vie…Brooklyn, bien décidé à avoir sa revanche, se joignit à eux et, à trois, ils se jetèrent sur Tala…**_

Ce dernier, nullement surpris, resta de marbre. Seul un sourire mauvais fleurit sur ses fines lèvres. Les humain étaient tous les mêmes…Ils se jetaient toujours dans la gueule du loup ! La bravoure, le courage…Pfff…Des qualités qu'ils prétendaient avoir, mais ce n'étaient en fait que de la folie pure et simple. Le sourire de Tala disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il ferma les yeux. Lorsque ses assaillants ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il leva une main dans leur direction…Un vent glacé se leva et la neige se mit à tomber et à tournoyer autours de Brooklyn et des deux frères samouraï. Le vent se fit violence, mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêtèrent…Leurs armes se stoppèrent à une dizaine de millimètres de la gorge de Tala…

**« -Oh non ! »** Crièrent Pauline et Emilie. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à cela…

En effet, les trois guerriers étaient figés dans leur combat, tels des statues de glace. Tala recula de quelques pas en arrière en baissant sa main. Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux, devenus entièrement bleus, et observa les lames qui se trouvaient très près de lui. Il sourit à nouveau, toujours égal à lui même. Les jeunes femmes avaient crié…Elles avaient eut donc peur pour leurs camarades… ? Et bien, il allait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu…Il aurait ses informations ! Il ne laisserait pas Kai, perdu quelque part dans ce monde, quitte à tuer ses anciens compagnons de voyages…

Le vieux Granger observa attentivement le démon. Il était certainement d'un niveau supérieur à Kai, mais il semblait près à tout pour le retrouver…Bien qu'il ne leur ait pas montrer toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, il était sûr qu'il était très puissant. D'ailleurs, il vit les armes des ses petits-fils et celle du chevalier volaient en milliers d'éclats sous le seul regard de ce démon aux cheveux rouge comme le sang… ! Furieuses, Pauline et Emilie lancèrent un sort de Châtiment Ultime à Tala. C'était un sort très éprouvant et extrêmement dangereux, aussi bien pour celui qui le pratiquait et pour celui qui le recevait. Au moindre geste de la part sa part, il mourrait…Le sort agirait de l'intérieur, arrêtant la circulation du sang instantanément et concentrant ce dernier dans le cœur de la victime. Sous la trop forte pression du sang emmagasiné, le cœur explosait dans la poitrine…Une mort atroce, inhumaine, violente car elle ne durait que quelques secondes…Pas étonnant que ce sort soit interdit et punit de mort à celui qui l'utiliserait ! Mais là…Ce démon arrogant mourrait…Enfin, il aurait dû mourir…Mais au lieu de cela, il rit. Il se riait de la mort et elle semblait être avec lui…Tala envoya une boule de glace aux jeunes femmes, les projetant au sol.

Tala les observa…Pathétiques. Voilà comment il les voyait. A faire tout ces efforts pour le tuer, le terrasser et échouer lamentablement. Il vit Kenny se jeter à genoux, les mains jointes et les yeux pleins d'espoir et de peur tournés vers les cieux…Il priait Dieu.

**« -Ton _Dieu_ ne peut rien contre moi… !**Rit à nouveau Tala.

**-Que veux-tu ?** **»** Demanda calmement le vieux samouraï. Mieux valait rester calme et prudent dans cette situation…

**« -Retrouver Kai. »** Répondit aussitôt Tala.

Le samouraï et le démon se jugèrent du regard, se mesurèrent l'un l'autre, essayant de se déstabiliser mutuellement. Soudain, ils se sourirent…

**« -Tu te joins à nous ?**Demanda Monsieur Granger.

**-Oui…Et, je suppose qu'il faut que je dégèle les autres ?** Fit Tala en désignant les trois guerriers d'un gestes las et désinvolte de la main.

**-En effet, ce serait préférable.** Rit Monsieur Granger.

**-MAIS C'EST UN DEMON ! »** Cria Kenny, toujours à genoux sur le sol craquelé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage : Tala était déjà derrière lui, le retenant d'une main par la gorge tandis que l'autre maintenait ferment son bras droit dans son dos. Il avait fait relever Kenny et colla son corps au sien de façon provocante. Il murmura haineusement à l'oreille de sa prochaine victime…

**« -Je suis peut-être un démon, mais je ne trahit pas mes amis, _MOI_ ! Je pourrais te tuer, tu vois ? d'un simple mouvement…Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur de mes doigts, pour ce que tu as fait… »**

Kenny eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il ignorait encore quelques minutes auparavant où était Kai, alors comment ? Comment savait-il pour… ?Il sentit avec dégoût la langue de ce monstre lui lécher le lobe de son oreille gauche avant qu'il ne torde un peu plus son bras droit. Kenny gémit de terreur…Et Tala qui semblait apprécier !

**« -Tu fait bien d'avoir peur, _humain_…**Siffla rageusement Tala.** Et bien quoi ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas… ? Je l'ais lu en toi…Tu crois qu'éloigner Kai sauvera ta misérable peau ? Détrompe-toi, car s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, si ces crétins d'Anges lui font du mal…Tu crèvera de mes mains ! Et je te promets toutes les douleurs de ce monde et de l'enfer réunis… !**

**-Tala ! »** Gronda le samouraï.

L'interpellé lâcha le mage tremblant de peur et, d'un claquement de doigts, dégivra Tyson, Hiro et Brooklyn. Aussitôt, Emilie se précipita sur eux suivie de Pauline. Un silence pesant s'était installé parmi la compagnie. Le chevalier et les deux frères avaient les mâchoires serrées tant ils se sentaient humilier. Leurs orgueils en avaient pris un coup ! Et Tyson…Ce dernier fulminait sur place. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…Ce…Ce démon allait les accompagner ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Certes, Kai les avait suivi dans leur aventure, mais c'était différent ! …N'est-ce pas… ?Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à Kai ? Pourquoi le cherchait-il ? Tyson eut un léger sursaut, qui passa inaperçu, quand il lui sembla que Ce démon lisait dans ses pensées comme s'il avait s'agit un livre ouvert. Tala le fixait avec tant d'intensité ! Il avait le regard froid, calme, et il ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage.

**« -Kai a fuit lors d'une de nos missions. »** Annonça Tala.

En effet, il avait dû lire en lui pensa Tyson. Tala soupira avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Les autres, hésitant, s'assirent également.

**« -Kai n'est pourtant pas du genre à fuir.** Fit observer Brooklyn. **C'est un excellent guerrier.**

**-Vous ne savez rien de lui, vous ne l'avez pas côtoyé toute votre vie. Alors ne prétendez pas le connaître…Ce jour-là, son grand-père, qui est accessoirement le Maître des Enfers, l'a chargé d'aller récupérer une plume de phénix et…**

**-QUOI ? **Crièrent les autres, abasourdis.

**-Hé ho ! On se calme ! Ni lui ni moi ne savions pourquoi. Je devais l'accompagner…Alors on est allé rejoindre le général Brian et le reste de ses hommes qui nous attendaient sur la terre. Bien évidemment, on a failli se perdre à cause de Kai et de son splendide sens de l'orientation… »**Un léger sourire naquit à ce souvenir sur les lèvres de Tala. S'il avait sut plus tôt que c'était les dernières heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, il l'aurait ennuyé un peu plus…

**« -Et ?** Demanda l'ancien du groupe, faisant revenir Tala à la réalité.

**-Et bien, au bout d'un certain temps on est arrivé à un village et…**

**-AH ! C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'était votre groupe qui a attaqué le village de Max ! **Accusa Tyson, coupant une fois de plus Tala dans ses explications.

**-Tyson, calme-toi !** Le gronda Monsieur Granger.

**-…Oui… »**Répondit timidement Max, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement. Alors…Max avait toujours sut la véritable nature de Kai ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Ils auraient pût…Tyson secoua la tête. Non, ils n'auraient rien pût éviter. Bien au contraire… !

Max redressa la tête, une lueur de détermination au fond des yeux. Il était bien décidé à défendre Kai. Après tout, Kai, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver tous les habitants du village, beaucoup étaient parvenus à s'enfuire grâce à sa rébellion. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ça…Et puis, mieux valait que ce soit lui qui raconte les faits. Les autres le croiraient plus facilement que ce Tala…

**« -Je me souviens, j'étais aux champs ce jour-là. Il faisait beau et mon père était restait à la maison pour veiller sur ma mère qui attendait son deuxième enfant…Enfin ! J'ais vu de loin le village brûler, alors je me suis précipité jusqu'à chez moi. La maison était déjà en ruine et mes parents étaient morts…Je me suis caché derrière un mur et j'ais observé…Il y-avait des démons partout : ils tuaient, brûlaient…C'était horrible ! Ils tuaient tout sur leurs passages, et puis j'ais vu Kai à côté de Tala…Kai changeait, il…De très grandes ailes de brumes rouges son apparues dans son dos et c'était comme si un incendie c'était déclaré dans ses yeux…Ils avaient du feu dedans…Je n'ais pas bien compris ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il s'est battu contre les siens pour protéger le village. Je me souviens, vous **_(Max désigna Tala)_**, vous étiez paralysé. Puis Kai s'est battu avec trois démons et je crois que l'un d'eux à voulu le tuer car Tala s'est interposé et Kai a tué les trois autres d'un seul coup. Il les a fait brûler vifs… »**

Tala baissa la tête à ce souvenir. Il revoyait encore la scène… Kai avait pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie et il s'était enfuit…Max raconta la fin. De la fuite de Kai qui croyait son compagnon mort, à l'arrivée d'un démon particulièrement lais qui avait emmené le corps de Tala.

Un silence de mort accueilli les dernières paroles du blond. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à dire : tout était maintenant parfaitement clair…

**« -Comment fait-on ?** Demanda Hiro au bout d'une demi-heure de silence.

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda son frère.

**-Comment fait-on pour aller sauver Kai ? On va quand même pas le laisser là-bas… »**

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un ricanement sinistre. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Tala avec un sourire méprisant à leur égard.

**« -Pourquoi des humains se préoccupent du sort d'un démon, hein ? En particulier des _chasseurs de démons_… ?**

**-Nous nous sommes attaché…De plus, j'ais de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il aura un rôle important pour la suite des événements…**Répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

**-Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'entrer au paradis…Soit l'un de vous crève, soit il se fait pousser des ailes. Vu que la dernière solution me paraît peut probable, je me porte volontaire pour tuer l'un de vous si besoin.** Ricana Tala.

**-Vous avez un humour cynique…**Lui fit remarquer Brooklyn.

**-C'est l'humour démoniaque…**Répondit sur un ton joueur Tala.

**-Quelqu'un a pas une autre proposition ?** Demanda Tyson

**-Moi ! »** Fit une voix derrière eux.

Avec une rapidité étonnante, ils furent tous debout, armes en mains, près à accueillir comme il se doit leur invité surprise s'il se montrait trop dangereux. Il restèrent sans voix, interdis, en remarquant une toge d'un blanc immaculé et une paire d'ailes blanches…

* * *

Il était allongé sur son lit, le visage inondé de larmes au creux de ses bras…Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait terriblement mal. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi les avait-il laissé l'emmener ? Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi… ?Pourquoi ne le croyait-on pas quand il affirmait que Kai était innocent ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Un gémissement de souffrance franchit ses lèvres sèches…Dieu, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être aux côtés de Kai…Mais voudrait-il encore de lui ? Sûrement pas…Pas après ce qu'il avait fait….Ray essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et soupira. Il s'assit et laissa ses souvenir vagabonder. Il revoyait Kai, sanglotant dans les profondeur d'une grotte, blottit tout contre lui…C'était leur première rencontre…Kai avait eut l'air si…si tendre ! Si touchant ! Non, il n'avait pas eut l'air…Il l'était réellement à cet instant. Ray sourit à se souvenir. Il l'avait aimé tout de suite et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte…Mais quel idiot ! Il revit ses yeux, ses magnifiques lacs améthystes…ses cheveux, son torse pâle et finement musclé…Il le revit, endormit tout contre lui, chez Kenny. On aurait dit un enfant ! Quand il dormait, il était innocent, insouciant du monde qui l'entourait, détendu…Il revit leurs disputes…Tant de moments gâchés ! Et il le revit, là, au milieu de l'eau, les vêtements collant sur sa peau…Ils avaient été à deux doigts de…Ray fondit une fois de plus en larmes.

* * *

Hilary errait à travers les couloirs de l'Académie…Elle se sentait perdue. Tyson ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot avant son départ…Et s'il se mettait à haïr les Anges aussi ? Non ! C'était stupide de penser une telle chose ! Mais elle avait le cœur serré et elle avait peur… Elle passa à côté de la chambre de Ray et continua son chemin. Ray…Lui aussi devait être bouleverser. Elle fit demi-tour et frappa doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Elle décida donc d'entrer. Elle poussa lentement la porte et, voyant son ami écroulé à même le sol, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle referma précipitamment la porte et vint immédiatement à ses côtés. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Surpris, il sursauta et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient rougis et complètement perdus…

**« -Ray… »** Murmura Hilary avec compassion.

Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras et continua à déverser ses larmes. Hilary le serra contre elle. Emue, elle ne put elle aussi retenir ses propres larmes. Des larmes silencieuses…Au bout de plusieurs heures, Ray finit par se calmer. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille et essuya ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche.

**« -Ca va mieux ?** Demanda Hilary.

**-…Oui…Merci…**

**-Ray?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Tu pleurais…pour…Kai ? N'est-ce pas ?**Fit-elle hésitante.

**-…Je m'en veux tellement ! J'aurais dû les empêcher de l'emmener ! Il…Hilary, je…Je l'aime. C'est idiot, hein ?**

**-…Non. C'est mignon. »** Sourit-elle.

Ray la regarda, abasourdi. Alors…Ca ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça ? Se doutait-elle déjà de quelque chose ?Peut-être qu'elle disait juste ça pour être gentille avec lui… ?Mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Elle sembla se rendre compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées car elle lui pris les mains et le rassura.

**« -Ray, tu sais, je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment déjà…**

**-Comment… ?**

**-Et bien…D'un, je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand on était tous chez Kenny, je suis venu pour réveiller Kai et vous étiez dans la même chambre…Puis plus ça allait, plus tu surveillais le moindre geste de Kai. T'étais devenu jaloux de Brooklyn parce-qu'il approchait Kai avec beaucoup de facilité…Ca se voyait, tu sais ? T'arrivais plus à détacher tes yeux de lui…Tout le monde avait compris je crois, sauf toi et lui, évidemment. Quand je disais que vous étiez pas doués ! »** termina-t-elle sur un ton d'exaspération.

Ray rit à la mimique de son amie. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui remonter le moral ! Ray avoua à Hilary sa conversation avec l'archange Dickenson. Là, elle fut surprise et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle fut cependant interrompu dans sa recherche par la voix murmurante de Ray, assit à ses côtés.

**« -Je voudrais tant le revoir… ! J'aimerais lui dire que je suis désolé, que j'ais fait une bêtise…Je m'en veux. Je veux lui dire…il doit savoir ! Je veux pas qu'il meurt sans savoir que je l'aime. »**

Hilary le regarda un instant avant de se lever et de lui tendre sa main. Ray la regarda. Il ne comprenait plus rien…Elle lui sourit cependant et fit, d'un air triomphant :

**« -Allez, viens ! Tu va pouvoir le voir ton apollon.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Dépêches ! On doit monter tout en haut. Les garde on sûrement dû l'enfermer dans les cachots. Si on se dépêche, on arrivera entre le relais des gardes et t'auras quelques minutes pour lui parler. »**

ray mit quelques seconde à assimiler l'information et, quand se fut fait, il serra Hilary dans ses bras avant de sortir, très vite suivie de la jeune fille.

* * *

Tala soupira pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes. Ils avaient tous étaient surpris quand l'Archange Dickenson était apparu devant eux, l'air grave. Brooklyn s'était limite jeté sur lui mais Tala lui avait gelé les jambes. Si bien que le chevalier ne pouvait plus avancer. Décidément, il était près à tuer tous ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin ou quoi ? Le vieux samouraï avait alors invité l'archange à s'asseoir avec eux ; ce qu'il fit. Il leur avait proposé de l'aide pour libérer Kai. Bien sûr, ce fut cette fois-ci Tala qui avait voulu le faire parler à sa façon…Sans succès. L'archange était bien trop rapide…Ils étaient donc maintenant en train d'avancer dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots, un sort d'invisibilité les recouvrant de la tête aux pieds…Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il s'allierait avec des humains et un ange pour aider Kai, Tala aurait éclater de rire. Mais là, il ne riait pas ; mais alors pas du tout ! Quelle idée de faire autant de couloirs et d'escaliers ! C'était bien des Anges qui avaient construit ça… !Tala soupira de plus belle…

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois. Dickenson tendit l'oreille. N'entendant rien, il regarda par la serrure. Idem. Il poussa donc la porte et laissa entrer la petite troupe. Le sort s'annula automatiquement une fois à l'intérieur. Les Hommes clignèrent des yeux, le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à l'obscurité.

**« -KAI ! »**

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Tala brisait d'un geste sec les chaîne qui retenaient son ami. Tala réceptionna le corps de Kai et, l'entourant de son long manteau, le serra dans ses bras. Instinctivement, il le berça et se mit à caresser d'une main affectueuse son dos. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure bleutée. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les marques qu'un fouet avait dû laisser sur la peau tendre et douce de Kai…Un sentiment de pure haine l'envahit et il déploya ses ailes pour qu'elles les entourent, lui et Kai.

**« -Est-ce qu'il va bien ?** Demanda l'archange, soucieux.

**-Vous… »** Murmura haineusement Tala.

Il dit put finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit, timidement et deux anges entrèrent précipitamment avant de refermer tout aussi vite la porte. Quand ils se retournèrent, ce fut le choc…

**« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?** S'énerva Dickenson.

**-Monsieur Dickenson… ? Et vous alors ?**

**-Ray ! Hilary ! » **Firent Pauline et Emilie.

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent sur leurs amis. Elles étaient heureuses de les revoir.

**-J'attends.** Fit plus calment Dickenson.

**-Et bien…**Commença Hilary.

**-Je voulais voir Kai. »** Finit Ray.

Il affronta un instant le regard de son professeur puis, il aperçu d'immenses ailes au fond de la salle…La créature se mit à rire. Un rire glacial…Tala se leva, le corps de Kai dans ses bras. Il semblait être sur le point de mourir ! Les yeux de Tala étaient dénués de tous sentiments. Il s'avança dangereusement de l'ange et le toisa.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'un ANGE peut vouloir à Kai… ? Tu voulais le voir agoniser peut-être ?**

**-Je… »** Ray fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il reporta son attention sur le visage pâle de son Kai…Oui, Son Kai ! Il se prenait pour qui ce démon ? Comme pour lui répondre, ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le corps dans ses bras. La tête de Kai était gentiment posée sur le cœur du démon et ses lèvres sèches étaient entre-ouvertes.

**« -Je te préviens, l'ange…Si Kai… »** Tala n'eut pas le temps de finir sa menace.

L'alarme stridente des donjons se mit à retentir. Dickenson les recouvrit du sort d'invisibilité et les mena, une fois de plus, à travers les couloirs. Ils virent de nombreux gardes courir dans tous les sens, armes à la main. La plupart montaient en direction des cachots, ce qui confirma leurs doutes. Ils coururent à toute vitesse, sauf Tala et les anges. Ceux-ci préféraient utiliser la voie des airs… Arrivés devant les puissantes portes du ciel, Dickenson s'arrêta.

**« -Vite ! Vous devez partir. Ray, Hilary, partez-vous aussi. Vous serrez bien plus en sécurité sur la terre…**

**-Et vous ?** Demanda Ray, inquiet.

**-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Allez ! Le sort ne tiendra pas longtemps, dépêchez-vous ! »**

Sur ceux, il leur ouvrit les portes. Ray serra une dernière fois l'archange dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais il rendit son étreinte à son petit protégé.

**« -Merci… »** Murmura Ray avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Hilary avait réussit à lancer un sort qui permettait aux humains de voler sans pour autant qu'ils aient des ailes. Le sort se dissipa petit à petit…Heureusement, aucun Anges ne les avaient suivit. Ils retournèrent à Carmarrahaï pour récupérer leurs chevaux. Tala monta celui de Kai. Bien entendu, il le gardait précieusement dans ses bras…

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Ils avaient traversé bon nombres de forêts, de plaines…Ils arrivaient maintenant à une région montagneuse. Pas un n'avait desserré les dents depuis leur fuite…Depuis ils avaient chevauché en silence, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de chevaux quand ils arrivaient dans une ville ou un petit village. Tala gardait toujours Kai contre lui et jetait des regards noirs à quiconque voulait l'approcher…Il avait vraiment eut peur que cet imbécile ne meurt ! Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça, à l'aventure ? Avec des humains en plus ! Tala sentit le regard pesant d'un de ses nouveaux « compagnons »…Il tourna brusquement la tête pour voir qui était l'intrus.

Ray sursauta légèrement. Il l'avait donc sentit…En effet, cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il observait le visage tendu et toujours endormis de Kai. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé…Et Ray se sentait de plus en plus coupable ! Mais il se sentait aussi jaloux de ce Tala…Il ne laissait personne approcher Kai ou même le regarder. Comme s'il s'était s'agit de la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde ! Ray baissa la tête. Oui, lui aussi aurait fait la même chose si Kai avait été dans ses bras…Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Ray pensa avec amertume que Kai et Tala devaient être vraiment très liés l'un à l'autre…Sinon ce démon n'agirait pas ainsi. Il ne serait même pas venu pour le sauver ! Ray fut tiré de sa mélancolie par la voix de leur chef de groupe : Monsieur Granger.

**« -Nous y voilà ! »** Cria-t-il.

Hilary écarquilla les yeux. Devant eux s'élevaient de nombreuses ruines de demeures de style orientale. Une seule d'entre elles était encore debout et intacte… Le chemin était pavé et au loin, on pouvait distinguer les sommets enneigés et les glaciers des montagnes, ainsi que les quelques cascades qui nourrissaient les fleuves. Un petit ruisseau traversait le village…Hilary, même si le lieu était silencieux et en ruine, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver merveilleux. Son regard croisa celui de Tyson. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de détourner la tête, les joues en feu. C'était stupide ! Si ça ce trouve, il ne la considérait peut-être même plus comme une amie…Hilary frissonna malgré la chaleur écrasante de cette journée. Peut-être ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais considéré comme une amie ? Elle sentit son cœur se serré à cette pensée…

**« -Où sommes-nous ?** Demanda Brooklyn.

**-Chez nous. Enfin…Ce qu'il en reste.** Répondit Hiro.

**-C'est magnifique…**Murmura Emile.

**-Oui…Cela l'était encore plus avant que… »**Hiro fut interrompu par un geste de son grand-père. Inutile de raviver certains souvenir douloureux…Inutile de provoquer une dispute…

Ils avancèrent donc dans ce qui avait été autrefois le village où vivait la famille Granger. Ici au moins, ils seraient en sécurité. Ni les Anges, ni les Démons, ne penseraient à venir fouiller ici…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Ca vous à plu ?**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre… !**_

_**Merci à Alvis Hamilton pour ses conseilles…J'espère que ces chapitres t'ont plu.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	16. Chapter 16

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Attention : chapitre 16 en ligne !lol.**_

_**Je répondrais aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Certains m'ont demandé un **lemon**…Je sais que d'autres n'aiment pas ça…Et moi, dans tous ça, je n'ais pas pour habitude d'en écrire…**_

_**Alors voilà, je me suis débrouillée…Et si y-en a qui sont pas content, je m'en tape. Ils ont cas faire fonctionner leurs neurones, je suis sûre qu'ils ont assez d'imagination pour ce genre de choses…(n'est-ce pas Milie ?)lol.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Deux semaines…Cela faisait deux semaines que Kai ne se réveillait toujours pas…Il avait le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et avait tendance à délirer dans une langue inconnue de tous, même de Tala…Ray ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait si inutile ! Il avait profité que le démon aux cheveux rouges soit sortit prendre l'air pour se glisser dans la chambre de celui qu'il aimait…et la culpabilité l'avait de nouveau assaillit. Mais il resta là, à son chevet. Il pris sa main froide dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il n'aimait décidément pas le voir comme ça…

Ray commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit les doigts de Kai bouger dans sa main. Aussitôt, il s'accroupit près de lui et posa son autre main sur son front. Kai ouvrit brusquement les yeux, si bien que Ray, ne s'y attendant pas, se leva d'un bond. Kai tourna alors ses yeux vers lui, mais ils étaient vides…C'était comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers lui. Ray se reprit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kai le fixait toujours, le mettant plus que mal à l'aise.

**« -Kai… ? Est-ce que…tu vas bien ? »** Demanda timidement Ray.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit si intimidé face à lui…Mais là, il avait peur d'être rejeter. Kai ne lui répondit pas. Il observa sa chambre avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir confortablement et de lui faire face. Aussitôt, ses yeux se voilèrent et Ray put sentir l'air s'alourdir autour d'eux…Kai était furieux.

**« -Où suis-je ?** Finit-il par demander.

**-Tu…On est dans l'ancien village de Monsieur Granger, en montagne.**

**-Sur la terre ?**

**-Oui…Ils sont venu au ciel pour te chercher et…**

**-Que fais-tu là ?** Le coupa froidement Kai.

**-Je…Kai, je…Pardonne-moi. »** Murmura Ray en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait honteux et tellement…Kai paraissait bien plus puissant que quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Ray fut sortit de ses pensées par le froissement des draps. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Kai debout, près à sortir…

**« -Attends ! »** Fit Ray en le retenant par le poignet.

Il n'aurait pas dû…Kai se retourna si violemment qu'il tomba sur le lit. Kai se rapprocha de lui, menaçant…

**« -Que veux-tu ? Tu n'en as pas eut assez ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit de trahir ma confiance ?**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui est dénoncé ta présence parmi nous ! Et puis tu es mal placé pour me faire une leçon de morale ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un démon ?**

**-Et qu'aurais-tu fais, hein ? Tu te serais montré aussi gentil avec moi ? Permet-moi d'en** **douter ! **S'énerva Kai.

**-Je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal !** Cria Ray, lui aussi en colère.

**-Tu parles ! Tu es bien comme tous le monde ! Ange ou humain, tu m'aurais jugé dangereux et tu m'aurais tué !**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !** S'emporta Ray.

**-JE dis n'importe quoi ? CESSE DE ME MENTIR !** Cria Kai. **Moi, je savais ce que tu étais…Je ne t'ais pas tué pour autant, je ne t'es pas vendu au près des autres…Tu crois que je ne l'ais pas vu ? Le dégoût qu'il y avait dans tes yeux quand tu as sut ce que j'étais… ? Tu ne pas plus vu de la même manière, tu…Tu les as laissé m'emmener. »** Finit Kai, la voix brisée par les larmes qu'ils retenait.

Il ne voulait pas que Ray le revoie pleurer. Il l'avait trahit…Ray l'observa, silencieusement. Kai serrait les points et baissait la tête. Tout son corps tremblait de colère et de chagrin. Ray se releva donc et, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui, il le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Kai ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi, la surprise passait, il se débattit avec rage dans les bras de Ray. Mais celui-ci le gardait contre lui. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

**« -Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…J'étais surpris et…Je ne me comprenais pas. Mais maintenant j'ais compris, et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Pardonne moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte que…que je t'aime. »**

Kai cessa automatiquement de se débattre. Il écouta les battements irréguliers et rapides du cœur de Ray…Alors, il l'aimait… ? Kai chercha la réponse dans l'esprit de Ray. Il avait voulu passer inaperçu et pourtant, Ray l'avait sentit. Aussi, il fut surpris quand il sentit toutes les barrières de Ray s'effaçaient et le laissaient passer…

Ray pris le menton de Kai entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans les yeux améthystes. Kai semblait complètement perdu…Non, il l'était. Alors il se pencha vers lui et frôla son nez contre le sien. Kai bougea contre lui, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son coup. Ray sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kai. Ils n'avaient toujours pas détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre…Ray s'apprêtait à franchir le pas quand Kai murmura.

**« -Tu me le promet ?**

**-…Oui, je t'aime Kai.**

**-…Je crois que moi aussi.** Sourit Kai.

**-Kai, je voudrais te dire que…**Commença Ray

**-Chut ! »** Le coupa Kai.

Ray demeura quelques secondes interdis avant de fermer les yeux à son tour…Kai avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, doux…Il devint finalement de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus enflammé. Ray ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Kai le rendait fou juste avec un simple baiser…Bientôt, il sentit les doigts de son amour défaire sa tresse et glisser dans ses cheveux. Lui, par réflexe, commença à caresser ses hanches et le bas de son dos lentement. Kai soupira et colla un peu plus son corps contre lui. Il avait trouvé le point faible…

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Kai lui pris les mains et recula vers le lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus, entraînant Ray à sa suite. Ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres. Mais Kai brisa leur échange…

**« -Kai ? »** Demanda Ray, surpris d'être interrompu.

Pour toute réponse, Kai lui sourit et fit glisser ses mains sur sa tunique. Il se concentra à défaire une à une chaque attache de sa tunique et à embrasser la peau ainsi découverte à chaque fois qu'il en défaisait une…Ray le laissa faire. Il aimait ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Kai retira alors la tunique et l'embrassa à nouveau, sans cesser ses douces caresses. Ray se détacha de lui et s'allongea sur le dos, faisant venir Kai au-dessus de lui. Ils se sourirent, heureux de se comprendre enfin…Ray observa Kai tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et soupirait de temps à autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ray se redressa et vint frôler la gorge ainsi offerte, l'embrassant, la caressant du bout des doigts. Bientôt, il sentit Kai mettre ses bras autour de son coup. Il le regarda, attendant un signe de sa part. Kai avait le regard fiévreux…Non, il était fiévreux. Ray posa une main sur son front pour constater que Kai n'était pas vraiment en état pour ce genre de chose…Il le serra alors dans ses bras et caressa d'un geste tendre le dos de son partenaire.

**« -Hm…Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?** Demanda Kai d'une voix rauque.

**-Tu es encore un peu fiévreux…Il vaudrait mieux attendre pour…enfin, pour… »**

Kai rit, amusé de voir Ray chercher ses mots pour dire ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

**« -…Pour faire l'amour ?** Acheva Kai d'un ton moqueur.

**-…Oui. »** Rougit Ray.

Il sentit alors Kai bouger contre lui de façon provocante, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus si possible. Kai commença à embrasser son coup puis le haut de son torse avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus avant de remontaient sur son torse en de fines caresse à fleur de peau…Il accentua ses mouvements du bassin… Puis soudain, il stoppa tout mouvements. Ray grogna…Puis, se rendant compte que Kai lui souriait de façon moqueuse, il rougit. Kai l'avait eut…Il avait réagit à son comportement…

**« -Tu ne veux toujours plus… ? »** Le taquina Kai.

Ray, laissant ses doutes et sa raison de côté, allongea Kai et L'embrassa tendrement. Bientôt, ils furent totalement nus…Ray entrelaça leurs doigts et embrassa Kai, sous lui, du bout des lèvres. Il sentit Kai remonter ses jambes contre lui et répondre à son baiser…

**« -…Si…Je te veux…**Murmura Ray.

**-…Viens. »

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps, Hilary se promenait à travers le village en ruine. Il y reposait un tel calme ! Ce devait être merveilleux et agréable à vivre ici quand tout était encore debout…Tyson avait dû y avoir une enfance heureuse dans ce village. Tyson…Hilary soupira et s'assit sur un banc, devant un cerisier…Le vent s'engouffrait dans les plumes de ses ailes et faisait virevolter ses cheveux châtains. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Lui en voulait-il beaucoup ? Car elle était sure qu'il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, mais à quel degré ?

**« -Hilary ?**

**-Tyson ? »** Fit Hilary en se retournant.

Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit venir ? Elle lui fit un pâle sourire et se décala, lui laissant une place sur le banc. Tyson vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ils restèrent là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux…Jusqu'au moment où Tyson lui pris la main, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon. Hilary tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de sentire ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens.

**« -Pourquoi ?** Demanda Tyson au bout de quelques minutes.

**-…Il fallait qu'on reste discret.**

**-Vous n'aviez pas confiance en nous ?**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Là n'est pas la question…**Répondit Hilary.

**-Alors quoi ? Moi je vois pas d'autres explications ! Si vous aviez si confiance en nous, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?**

**-Les Hommes ne sont pas censés rencontrer les Anges…**

**-J'EN EST RIEN A FOUTRE !** S'écria Tyson.

**-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ? TU CROIS QUE C'ETAIT FACILLE POUR NOUS ? ON DEVAIT SANS CESSE FAIRE ATTENTION !**

**-VOUS N'EN AURIEZ PAS EUT BESOIN SI VOUS NOUS AVIEZ TOUT DIT ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES… »**

Tyson n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hilary l'avait giflé. Il chancela sur le coup et furieux, il s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais quand il la regarda à nouveau, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle tremblait de colère et ses ailes étaient tendues vers le ciel…Puis elle tomba à genoux et sanglota. Tyson se calma aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer…Il y avait été un peu fort sur ses propos…Il la serra dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

**« -Tu…Tu n'es qu'un égoïste…Tu crois que ça ne me faisait pas déjà assez mal de devoir te mentir alors que…que…**

**-Excuse-moi…Je suis vraiment nul parfois. J'me suis laissé emporter, excuse-moi. »**

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'ange. Elle releva aussitôt la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleurer…Tyson lui fit un petit sourire et essuya ses joues. Elle le fixait toujours, le rendant mal à l'aise. Soudain, sans vraiment à ce qu'il s'y attende, elle l'embrassa. Il finit par répondre au baiser, heureux de constater que ses sentiments étaient partagés…

* * *

**« -Beark…C'est écœurant… »**Fit Tala.

Tala avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air, puisque Kai ne se réveiller toujours pas…D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait réagit avec autant de…de…Non mais quel abrutit ! Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prenait d'être aussi possessif et attentionné envers Kai ? Bon, sur le coup, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question…Kai étant à deux doigts de mourir. Mais plus il y repensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait paniqué, qu'il avait eut peur pour Kai…Il était encore très jeune pour un démon ! Et maintenant, en voyant ce Tyson embrasser cette ange, il ressentait de l'envi et du dégoût…Ce n'est pas vraiment logique à son goût. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas logique du tout ! Tala soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à les regarder, en compagnie du vieil homme à côté de lui ? Ce dernier souriait bêtement en plus…A croire que de voir son petit-fils dans les bras de cette fille lui plaisait…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il ferait mieux d'être aux côtés de Kai, juste au cas où…Tala se mit une gifle mentale. Et voilà qu'il repensait à lui ! Décidément, c'en était devenu maladif… !

**« -Pffffffff…**Soupira à nouveau Tala.

**-Et si vous retourniez aux côtés de Kai ?** Lui conseilla le samouraï d'un ton moqueur.

**-Vous et vos conseille à la con, j'vous ais rien demandé !**

**-Oh ! Inutile de s'énerver…Je disais juste ça comme ça.** Rit le samouraï.

**-Ouais, tu parles…**Grogna Tala en s'appuyant sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

**-Dites moi, Tala ?**

**-Hm… ?**

**-Pourquoi vouliez-vous absolument retrouver Kai ? Ce n'est pas le genre des Démons…**

**-…Je suis censé le ramener à son grand-père…Mais bon, j'ais pas risqué ma peau pour le sauver pour maintenant qu'il le tue. Je veux qu'il reste avec vous…C'est plus prudent pour lui…**

**-Lucifer le tuerais… ?**

**-Il n'en a rien dit…Mais je vois pas d'autres explications. Et puis foutez-moi la paix avec vos questions ! En quoi ça vous regarde ?**

**-Je ne vous ais pas forcer de me répondre… »** Lui sourit le vieil homme.

Tala resta quelques secondes à le considérer, la bouche entrouverte. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté…Furieux, il se renfrogna et s'enveloppa de ses ailes. Comme ça au moins, personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer…

**« -C'EEEEEEEEEST PAAAAAAAAAS JUUUUUUUSTE ! »** Cria quelqu'un.

Tala redressa la tête pour voir le chevalier arriver en courrant vers le vieux et lui. Monsieur Granger rit et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait de si grave…

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cela me paraît pourtant simple…J'SUIIIIIIIS TOUT SEUUUUUL ! Là ! Regardez ! Tyson et Hilary sont ensembles. Très bien ! Mais là-bas, c'est Hiro et Emilie qu'y s'embrassent…**

**-Et vous gueulez juste pour ça ?** L'interrogea Tala, exaspéré.

**-Et bien…Oui. Il est certain que Kai… »**

Brooklyn cessa aussitôt de parler quand il sentit le regard pesant de Tala se poser sur lui. Il sourit, content de son effet…Il était certain qu'il réagirait ainsi. Et s'il ne pouvait reprendre sa revanche au combat, il l'aurait en l'enquiquinant…

**« -Mais…Je suis sûr que vous et moi…**Commença-t-il en mettant ses bras autour du coup de Tala.

**-CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? OTEZ VOS SALES PATES DE LA SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE !**

**-Mais mon choux…**

**-Raaaaaaaah… ! DU BALAIS ! »** S'emporta Tala.

Il partit immédiatement en direction de la chambre de Kai. Non mais il se prenait pour qui l'autre andouille ?

Monsieur Granger éclata de rire et Brooklyn lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

**« -Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… »**Commença-t-il.

Le vieil homme et lui rirent de bon cœur. Décidément, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour faire sortir de ses gongs ce cher Tala…Parfais ! Dans ce cas, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Non pas qu'il soit suicidaire, mais…En fait si. On pouvait voir ça comme ça.

* * *

Tala avança dans les couloirs, songeur. Pourquoi avoir réagit aussi…Il avait bien compris le jeu du chevalier et il avait foncé dedans…Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait mieux fait de le congeler, cela lui aurait appris à se tenir tranquille ! Mais voilà…Il avait parler de Kai, et il en avait été perturbé…

**« -Je suis sûr qu'il savait que j'allais réagir ainsi… »**

Tala grogna. Il n'aimait pas ce que le chevalier avait sous entendu à propos de Kai…Kai…Mais il allait vraiment finir par se frapper la tête contre un mur ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser sans cesse à lui ! Qu'il arrête de le materné comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Kai l'avait toujours rendu fou…Il faisait tellement de conneries ! Tala soupira à nouveau…Il n'avait jamais autant soupirer de toute sa vie, ça il en était sûr…Soudain, Tala s'arrêta. Il se sentait…étrange. Oui, étrange. Il avait chaud, pourtant un frisson le traversa de part en part…Il prit appuie sur l'un des murs et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à haleter. Ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à lui faire défaut et il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Le parquet était froid mais il en n'avait cure. Tala eut l'impression que quelque chose s'immisçait en lui…Il resta là, assit sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, pendant de nombreuses minutes... Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et pourtant, il avait l'impression que…Tala ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**« -Kai… »** Murmura-t-il.

Il se releva avec difficulté et, prenant appuie contre le mur, continua son chemin. Bientôt, tout ce qu'y l'avait assaillit disparut. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer…Mais il avait dû rester assit pendant une ou deux heures sans s'en rendre compte. Kai allait lui payer CA !

Tala arriva finalement devant la porte en bois de Sa chambre. Il la poussa doucement pour ne pas faire de bruis…Il s'en était douté…Il le savait ! Kai…Il était paisiblement endormi contre le torse de Ray, la tête sur son cœur. L'autre le serrait dans ses bras, ses grandes ailes recouvrant à demi leurs corps nus…Ainsi donc, Kai avait choisit son camp…Tala demeura un instant là, accoudé contre le battant de la porte, à les regarder dormir tous les deux…

* * *

Kenny était resté en retrait depuis le jour où ils avaient fait la connaissance de Tala…Il ne tenait pas à se faire tuer bêtement. Les anges n'avaient toujours pas étaient mis au courant de sa…traîtrise ? Kenny soupira en regardant Tyson serrer Hilary tout contre lui avec tendresse. Il se sentait exclu, rejeté…Et ce depuis un certain moment en fait. Etait-il possible qu'il n'est agit que par jalousie ? Non, il avait voulu protéger ses nouveaux amis…N'est-ce pas ? Il était perdu. Etait-ce la jalousie ou bien l'envie de les protéger ?…Peut-être était-ce même dû à sa haine envers les Démons… ?

**« -Peut-être même tout à la fois… »** S'entendit-il murmurer.

Oui, peut-être…Kenny laissa ses pas le mener hors du village, mais pas trop loin non plus. Il s'assit sur un rocher, près du fleuve qui coulait par là…Comment allait-il faire pour regagner la confiance de ses compagnons ? Kenny en était là à ses réflexions quand un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il vit que s'était Pauline, son apprentie…Il soupira alors de soulagement.

**« -Tu m'as fait peur.** Dit-il.

**-…Désolée… »** Fit-elle.

Kenny la regarda alors. Son ton était étrangement calme…Il n'aimait pas ça. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et observa un moment une grenouille qui sautait de nénuphars en nénuphars jusqu'à ce qu'elle en loupe un et tombe dans l'eau…Elle reporta alors son attention sur son maître et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

**« -Kenny…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu n'as pas été correcte avec eux…**

**-Tu vas quand même pas me faire une leçon de morale ?**

**-Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça…Kenny, tu dois dire la vérité à Ray et à Hilary.**

**-Certainement pas ! Déjà que je n'ais plus la confiance des autres…**

**-ET APRES ? Laisse-leur un peu de temps, Kenny…S'il te plais, dit le leur.**

**-Non.** Fit Kenny.

**-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'excuserais auprès d'eux de ta part !** Fit Pauline en se levant.

**-TU N'OSERAS PAS !** S'emporta Kenny.

**-MAIS DE QUOI AS-TU PEUR ? TU VEUX REGAGNER LEUR CONFIANCE MAIS TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR CA !**

**-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! ET PUIS PARLLE-MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON !**

**-Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis ton apprentie que je n'ais pas mon mot à dire. Kenny…Pourquoi t'obstine-tu ?**

**-Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Kai, et maintenant Tala…Ce sont des démons, des êtres dangereux !**

**-Tu te trompe !**

**-Non ! Et puis moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous protéger, TOUS ! Je ne voulais pas…je… »**Craqua Kenny.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible…Lui, un mage d'un grand niveau, se sentait faible et inutile dans ce groupe…Il laissa quelques larmes perler le long de ses joues. Soudain, il sentit l'étreinte rassurante de Pauline. Il la serra alors de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Comme il était désolé ! Il l'avait sûrement déçu, alors qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme une petite sœur. Certes, il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais…

**« -Je suis désolé…**

**-Je sais…Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça… »**

Kenny hocha de la tête. Elle avait raison… Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il s'explique et qu'il présente ses excuses. Dorénavant, il ne prendrait plus de décisions sur un coup de tête !

* * *

Tandis que Kai s'unissait à Ray, Voltaire, assit sur son trône, riait…L'heure de sa vengeance avait enfin sonné… !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Que nous prépare ce cher Voltaire… ?**_

_**Et bien c'est une surprise ! lol.**_

_**Et maintenant, place aux reviews…**_

_**Allony : Et ben t'as vu, Ray est pas si malheureux que ça, lol. Tala, égoïste ? Ah…Peut-être. Enfin, je suis contente que ça te plaise et A+ pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Chi no Hana : Si tu as trouvé que les 3 précédents chapitres faisaient pas beaucoup, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour celui-là ?lol. En tout cas, j'suis contente de voir que tu suit cette fic. A+**_

**_Zelina56 : Et oui, j'ais eut un peu mal aux mains mais bon, j'avais pas tout écrit d'un coup non plus (heureusement…). Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as pas trop déçu (vu que j'ais pas fait de lemon…) ?_**

**_Hayko Maxwell :Ah ! Contente de voir que tu aime bien Tala. Alors ? Elle t'as plus la déclaration d'amour (en plus, y-en a plus d'une, lol) ?_**

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	17. Chapter 17

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut !**_

_**Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 17…**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Zelina56 :_ Décidément, tu peux vraiment pas l'encadrer ce cher Ray, lol. Je peux donc dire que je suis déjà pardonnée alors…Tu verras bien._**

**Hayko Maxwell :_Et oui, tu as raison. Que de joie dans le chapitre 16…Mais comme tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué, je suis sadique (et fière de l'être, lol)…J'espère que tu t'es pas trop attaché à certains personnages…_**

**Allony :_ J'suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu. Quant à cet « adorable » Voltaire…Je te laisse découvrir ça dans le chapitre qui vient._**

**Will :_ lol, et ben ! __T'en auras mis du temps à lire cette fic, lol. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise (zut…j'ais perdu mon pari…). Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! Où je vais chercher tout ça ? Dans ma tête, lol, et en regardant une image…_**

_**Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre.**_

_**Bisous et merci à tout le monde !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 17 :**_

Kai ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait…bien. Il leva la tête pour croiser le visage paisiblement endormie de son amour. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en parfaite osmose avec lui-même…Du bout des doigts, il écarta une mèche d'ébène qui était retombée sur le visage de Ray et se leva en silence.

* * *

Il observait attentivement les environs autours de lui…Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air était lourd, gonflé d'éclairs ; les oiseaux partaient vers le Sud en croassant dangereusement ; le vent soufflait dans le feuillage des arbres en signe d'avertissement…Toute la nature était sur le qui-vive. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et la pluie se mis à tomber. Un éclair s'abattit violemment sur le tronc d'un vieil arbre, le coupant à la moitié…Tala s'accroupie sur le sol et déploya ses ailes au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts caressèrent la terre devenue humide…

**« -Tala… ? »**

Le dénommé se retourna précipitamment. Kai était enfin debout, devant lui. Il semblait perdu…Il y-avait de quoi. Il l'avait cru mort et le voilà face à lui, en parfaite santé. Kai alla le rejoindre sous la pluie et le regarda, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme…

**« -Et bien ?** Fit Tala.

**-Je…Tu es vivant… ? **Murmura Kai.

**-Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?**

**-TALA ! »**

Tala sursauta quand il sentit le corps de Kai se presser contre lui, ses mains s'agrippant à son manteau avec désespoir… Il le sentit pleurer doucement contre lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, lui ! Hésitant, il passa une main dans la chevelure du plus jeune. Kai était resté trop longtemps, comme il l'avait craint, parmi les Hommes…

**« -ABRUTIT !**

**-Hey ! »**

Kai lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing et Tala s'était retrouvé par terre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'abord, il pleurait contre lui, ensuite il lui mettait un coup…Bien décidé à lui remettre les poings sur les « i », Tala se releva d'un geste souple et s'apprêtait à riposter quand Kai le coupa à nouveau dans son élan…

**« -Et dire que je t'es cru mort ! T'es en parfaite santé, oui !**

**-…Kai…J'ais bien failli y passer figure-toi !**

**-C'est de ta faute !**

**-Qu…QUOI ?** S'énerva Tala.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ? POURQUOI ? Tu aurais put mourir, crétin !** Cria Kai.

**-…Alors…Tu t'inquiète pour moi… ? »**

Kai resta un moment interdis, assimilant lui-même les paroles de son aîné. Oui…Il s'était inquiété. Il avait eut…tellement mal quand il l'avait cru mort ! Kai hocha doucement la tête avant de la baisser. Il soupira. Oui, s'était stupide de sa part de s'en prendre à Tala…Il n'y était pour rien dans tout cela. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel assombri. Kai releva la tête, sentant lui aussi la pression de l'air. Soudain, il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule droite. Il rencontra alors les pupilles bleues de son…ami ? face à lui.

**« -Tu sens ?** Demanda ce dernier.

**-Oui…Tala, je…**

**-Laisse, je tiens pas à l'entendre. Tu vas déteindre sur moi après.** Sourit-il.

**-Merci…** Sourit à son tour Kai.

**-…Nous devons partir. Voltaire est sûrement déjà en train de faire sa guerre et…**

**-Non ! Pas question que je parte.**

**-…Kai…Je sais que toi et cet…ange…bref ! Je m'en fou royalement de ce que tu fou avec lui, tu entends ? Mais un conseil : Si tu tiens à protéger ton _ange_, agit !**

**-…Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-Une seule personne peut nous aider…**

**-…Céline… »** Cracha presque Kai tandis que le nom de la Grande Prêtresse de l'Enfer, la sœur de son père, lui revenait en mémoire…

* * *

**« -Fermez les portes ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils entrent ! »**

Dickenson regarda partir le jeune ange à qui il venait de s'adresser. Il était encore si jeune…Un peu plus vieux que Ray cela-dit. Ray…Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment propice à la réflexion. Les Démons passaient à l'attaque. Ils avaient osé passer les Portes du ciel et s'étaient introduit dans toutes les demeures. Ils brûlaient, pillaient et tuer tout ce qui était à leur porté. Plusieurs archanges et anges s'étaient imposés sans rien pouvoir faire…Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Tout l'Enfer s'était réuni pour les mener à leur perte. Dickenson avait vu un peu plus tôt Lee, son élève, le meilleur ami de Ray, allait droit au combat. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller ! Bien sûr qu'il lui avait dit que c'était dangereux, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il les affronte ! Mais que pouvait-il bien faire face à la détermination d'un jeune homme ? Rien…Il y avait été quand-même…

Soudain, l'alarme retentit avec force, le sortant une fois de plus de sa rêverie. Au même instant, une boule de feu géante traversa de part en part le mur du couloir de l'Académie des Anges. Dickenson s'approcha du trou béant laissé dans le mur et qui donnait sur les jardins. Ces dernier brûlaient, se consumaient, alors que deux démons poignardaient une archange…Il se mit à courir en direction de la Salle d'Eternité. Oui, il était certain que Lucifer y viendrait…La Salle d'Eternité renfermait Le Globe d'Eternité : une simple citrine en forme de globe en apparence, mais qui était la source même de la puissance divine. Grâce à cette gemme, le ciel était protégé en permanence du Mal. Mais depuis quelque temps déjà, elle perdait peu à peu de sa force et l'on ignorait pourquoi…

Des cris ce firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir et Dickenson déploya en grand ses ailes, se donnant ainsi plus de rapidité. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, les grandes portes en albâtre étaient ouvertes et les gardes qui en avaient la charge étaient étendus sur le sol, morts, l'un d'eux ayant été égorgé…Une lumière aveuglante se répandait dans la salle, mais Dickenson aperçu néanmoins une forme noire qui s'avançait lentement vers le Globe d'Eternité. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se saisit du sabre d'un des gardes mort et s'élança en criant dans la salle. La forme noire se retourna et la lumière se fit plus forte encore. Si forte, que Dickenson en lâcha son arme pour se protégé les yeux. Il entendis juste les lourdes portes derrière lui se refermer en un claquement sonore tandis qu'il s'abaissait, la main toujours devant ses yeux, pour récupérer le sabre.

**« -Tient, tient, tient…Ce cher Dickenson…**Ricana l'ombre.

**-…Lucifer…**

**-Allons, depuis le temps que nous nous affrontons…appelle-moi Voltaire…**Susurra-t-il.

**-Plutôt mourir !** Riposta l'archange.

**-Hm…Puisque tu insiste… »**

Voltaire dégaina ses armes et s'élança sur son adversaire, ses immenses ailes s'ouvrant dans son dos…

* * *

**« -…C'est immonde ici…**

**-C'est l'Enfer. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?** Ricana Tala.

**-…C'est moi ou…ça sent le souffre ici ?** Demanda Max.

**-…Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir… »**Lui répondit Kai.

Tala avait réussit à convaincre Kai de retourner dans les Enfers pour consulter Céline. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été sans mal…Kai étant particulièrement borné ; tout autant que lui d'ailleurs…Les autres avaient tenu à les accompagner, à son grand étonnement. Ils marchaient donc depuis bientôt une heure dans les dédales sombres. Ray observa tout autours de lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'Enfer ainsi…C'était encore pire que ce qu'on lui avait dit…Un frisson le parcouru quand il réalisa que c'était dans cet environnement que Kai avait grandit. Il le regarda…Kai marchait en avant du groupe avec Tala. Tala…Depuis qu'il était debout, il avait remarqué que ce dernier ne lâchait plus Kai. Il le fixait avec une lueur de défit dans les yeux et aussitôt après, il s'approchait de Kai et discutait avec lui. Oui, on pouvait dire que ce démon avait une véritable dent contre Ray…Mais ce qui le rassurait, c'était de voir que son amour et Tala se disputaient sans arrêt…

**« -T'es sûr que c'est par là ?**

**-Evidemment ! Tu me prend pour qui ?** Répondit Tala.

**-…Je préfère ne pas répondre…**Lui fit Kai.

**-…Ca vaut mieux. »**

Tala s'arrêta à un croisement et réfléchit. Il soupira finalement…Il entendait Kai taper du pied en signe d'attente et d'impatience. Bon, très bien…Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin. Mais il était venu ici il y a si longtemps ! C'était normal aussi !…N'est-ce pas ? Soupirant une dernière fois, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Kai allait encore le lui dire…

**« -Alors ?**

**-…Je sais plus…**Avoua Tala dans un murmure.

**-C'est bizarre, j'm'en doutais…Tu nous a encore perdu !**

**-Oui, bon ça va ! Pour les fois que c'est toi…**

**-Moi ? Non mais attends, là ! C'est pas moi qui nous paume à chaque fois !** Commença à s'énerver Kai

**-Peut-être, mais t'es bien le premier à nous attirer des ennuies, alors t'as rien à dire !**

**-J'te signale que t'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir des problème, crétin !**

**-Abrutit !**

**-MINABLE !** Cria Kai

**-TÊTE DE PIOCHE !** Cria à son tour Tala

**-T'AS QUE CA COMME INSULTES ?**

**-MOI AU MOINS J'EN AIS !**

**-…Et ça y-est…C'est repartit…**Soupira Hiro.

**-Si on se fait pas repérer avec ces deux-là, c'est un miracle…**Souffla Tyson.

**-C'est fou ce qu'ils s'adorent...** Murmura Emile.

**-…Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon ! »** Fit Brooklyn, assez fort pour que les deux démons entendent.

Se rendant compte de la situation, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se tournèrent le dos, sans se lançait une dernière parole toutefois… Ray sourit. Kai pouvait se montrait vraiment gamin quand il s'y mettait…Il était clair que, même s'ils le niaient tous deux, une grande complicité les liée Tala et lui. Il s'approcha de Kai et le serra dans ses bras, collant son torse au dos de son amant. Kai soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux…Il se sentait si bien, si serein…Rien ni personne ne troublerait l'état de plénitude dans lequel il se trouvait…

**« -Hey ! Le morveux ! Quand t'auras fini avec ton chéri, on pourra peut-être y aller ? »**

Personne…Sauf peut-être Tala. Kai ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Ray. Sûr, il finirait par l'étrangler cet idiot…

Ils continuèrent leur progression en silence, passant dans différents couloirs, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Aucun démon, aucune créature de l'Enfer ne semblait présente…Ils étaient tous en train de se battre dans les nuages, à la lumière du jour…Ce qui facilité leur infiltration, car ils ne se feraient pas repérer par quelques gardes ainsi. Ils traversèrent un pont de pierre, au-dessus d'une rivière de lave et de roche en fusion. Max détourna la tête à la vue d'un squelette en décomposition qui coulait lentement dans la lave bouillonnante. Enfin, ils parvinrent devant d'immenses portes en cuivre. Kai et Tala les poussèrent ensemble et entrèrent, suivit des autres membres de la troupe. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce éclairait de torches et de nombreuses bougies disposées un peu partout sur le sol. On ne voyait pas le plafond, tant les toiles d'araignées étaient nombreuses et épaisses, formant une voûte à quelques centimètre à peine de leurs têtes…Au centre, un bassin remplie d'un liquide épais, blanchâtre et bouillant. De la vapeur bleuâtre s'en dégageait et retombait au sol comme un voile. Une multitude de cages à oiseaux vides et d'étagères ornaient les murs devenus indistinctes du sol…

**« -Ne serait-ce pas mon cher neveu… ? »** Fit une voix envoûtante face à eux.

Ils observèrent plus attentivement les ténèbres. Ils ne distinguaient rien et de plus, cet endroit commençait à les rendre fous…Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité et se montra à la lumière d'un torche. C'était une belle femme, la vingtaine, élancée et mince. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-vert très clair, et son maquillage noir et or, partant en courbe vers ses tempes, amplifiait leurs éclats légèrement métalliques. Elle avait la peau pâle, comme tout les démons bien sûr, et de grandes ailes de brume rouge s'élevaient dans son dos. Elle avait une robe longue, toute en cuir, moulant ses formes, et dont les fentes jusqu'aux genoux laissaient s'échapper un voile rouge sang. Le haut de la robe était en fait un corset, lui aussi de cuir, et d'où de la dentelle rouge dissimulait la poitrine de la jeune femme. La robe était sans manches ; seuls des voiles allant jusqu'à ses cuisses étaient attachés à ses coudes par des cordelettes noires. Pour complétait le tout, elle portait un torque en or et incrusté de diverses pierres précieuses telles que des rubis, des tourmalines ou encore des alexandrites. Tout son être révélé son haut rang parmi la hiérarchie des Démons.

**« -Et bien ! Tu ne sais plus dire bonjour… ?** Ricana-t-elle.

**-J'me passerais de tes commentaires ! Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là, alors abrége !** Fit agressivement Kai.

**-…Mes services ne s'offre pas comme ça…Que me donne tu en échange ?**

**-Rien !**

**-Nous avons besoin de vos service, damoiselle…**Commença le vieux samouraï.

**-…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !** Ria-t-elle. **Damoiselle ? Me croyez-vous assez sage pour être encore pucelle… ?**Susurra-t-elle au vieil homme.

**-Bon ! Quand t'auras fini…**Fit Kai.

**-Très bien ! Vous aurez ce que vous êtes venu chercher…**

**-…Mais… ?** Continua Tala.

**-L'un de vous devra me donner son âme en échange.**

**-ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?** S'écria Tyson.

**-Mais c'est du chantage !** Fit Emilie, furieuse.

**-…Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu nous as fait le même coup…mais pour de l'argent.** Lui fit Kenny.

**-Ah… ?**

**-Oui.** Répondit Pauline.

**-..Qui donnera son âme ?** Demanda plus calmement Hiro.

**-Je n'ais pas encore choisie…Quand l'un de vous, celui que j'aurais choisie, mourra, son âme viendra me rejoindre…pour l'éternité. »** Sourit-elle dangereusement.

Un silence pesant s'abattit parmi la compagnie. Nul n'avait l'intention ni de mourir, ni de se retrouver pour toujours dans cet endroit. Et puis, si elle ne tenait pas sa parole ? Si elle venait à prendre toutes leurs âmes ? C'était bien trop risquer ! Voyant leurs doutes, elle soupira, pris une fiole et s'approcha lentement du bassin. Elle ajouta, le plus sérieusement du monde…

**« -Dépêchez-vous…Voltaire est déjà là-haut…**

**-Qui nous dit que vous ne prendrez pas toutes nos âmes, l'unes après l'autres ?** Demanda Brooklyn, septique.

**-Personne. Mais vous avez ma parole d'honneur là-dessus. Je ne provoquerais la mort d'aucun d'entre vous. J'attendrais que la mort vienne chercher d'elle-même celui que j'aurais choisie et elle m'apportera son âme. Nul autres n'aura à venir me rejoindre, vous pourrez reposer en paix, comme vous le dites si bien…**

**-Dans ce cas, choisissez maintenant !** Insista Brooklyn.

**-…J'ais choisie…l'humain qui saura se faire aimer d'un démon.** Fit-elle mystérieusement.

**-Hein ? »**

Soudain, elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans le bassin et le liquide blanchâtre que se trouvait dedans se désépaissit. Ils s'approchèrent, se mettant en cercle tout autour.

**« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Max.

**-Du sang de licorne. C'est assez pur pour clarifier mes visions… »**

Une image floue apparue dans le bassin, se clarifiant de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir parfaitement visible pour tous. Ils voyaient une salle ronde, dont les murs, le sol et même le plafond étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Si blanc, que l'on ne distinguait que très difficilement ces derniers les uns des autres. Plusieurs colonnes de marbre étaient disposées en cercle et des voiles blancs drapaient l'espace. Au centre de la salle, un globe brillait ; mais sa lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure…Petit à petit, on put apercevoir deux êtres se battre. L'un d'eux en blanc, et l'autre en noir. Leurs mouvements étaient souples, rapides et extrêmement précis…

**« -Hey ! C'est pas l'Archange Dickenson, ça ?** Demanda Tala.

**-…Si…**Répondit amèrement Ray.

**-…Voltaire… »**Murmura Kai en reconnaissant son grand-père.

Tout d'un coup, Dickenson flancha. Voltaire lui fit lâcher son arme et le projeta violemment contre un mur…

* * *

**« -Pourquoi s'obstiner… ?**

**-…Tu n'auras pas ce globe…**Fit faiblement l'archange en se relevant.

**-Ahhhh…Et dire que tu pourrais avoir une mort simple.**

**-C'est gentil, mais non. Je ne te laisserais pas anéantir le monde.**

**-…C'est trop d'honneur… ! Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à une mort lente et douloureuse… »** Ricana Voltaire.

Il bondit sur l'archange mais ce dernier esquiva de justesse. Il tendit le bras et le sabre revint à lui. Le combat reprit donc, plus violent qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Mais Dickenson donna un violent coup de lame sur le côté gauche de Lucifer et celui-ci hurla et recula de plusieurs pas en arrière. Portant sa main à son côté, il constata que la blessure était profonde. Il éclata alors d'un rire glaciale et, quand il fut enfin calmer, il fixa dangereusement l'archange, une lueur de pure folie au fond des yeux. Ce dernier était épuisé…Il n'était pas fait pour se battre, mais pour enseigner ! Nuance ! Voltaire sourit malicieusement et, d'un geste sec, déchira son haut. Son torse pâle apparut sous les yeux horrifiés de Dickenson. Il était couvert de cicatrices et, ce qui le paniqua encore plus, sa dernière blessure se refermait à une vitesse époustouflante. S'en fut assez pour qu'il perde le fil du combat. L'instant d'après, son corps glissait lentement contre un des murs de la salle, le souillant d'une traînée de sang…Il retomba lourdement à terre. Voltaire s'approcha de lui en ricanant. Il éclata finalement d'un rire sonore et d'un geste sec et précis, il lui trancha la gorge…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Ca vous a plu ? Dans ce cas, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	18. Chapter 18

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Vous voici au chapitre 18 : plus que 2… !**_

**Emilie :_ J'suis contente que les derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (tu sais bien que j'adore ça, lol).Alors, alors…pour ce qui est de Kai et du phénix que tout le monde attend, je vais rien te dire. Mais tu n'as plus grand chose à attendre (plus qu'un chapitre en fait, lol). Quand à la personne que Céline a choisie…ça, c'est mon p'tit secret de dernière minute, lol. Ca serait pas juste que tu le sache avant tout le monde, donc, va falloir être patiente (c'est moi qui dit ça… ?). Biz Milie et encore merci !_**

**Hayko Maxwell :_ lol, t'as presque plus d'ongles ? Bah bientôt, tu risque de plus avoir de doigts à ce rythme…lol. Merci, j'suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-là sera aussi bien._**

**Allony :_ C'était ton chapitre préféré ? MERCI ! Ah…ce cher Voltaire…Bah écoute, je te laisse lire et voir ce qu'il va devenir, ok ? Quand à Tala et Kai…J'ais bien noté ce que tu as dit et voilà ce que ça donne…Biz !_**

**Zelina56 :_ Et oui, j'ais dû me séparer de Mr Dickenson…Mais c'était pour le bien de la fic, lol. J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi palpitant que l'autre ? A propos de ta fic, j'ais hâte de lire les chapitres ! Je me demande ce que Ray t'a fait pour que tu le haïsse à ce point… ?lol, le pauvre._**

_**Merci toutes les 4 et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Je poste le chapitre 18, seul ; le 19 et le 20 seront donc les derniers et je les mettrais en même temps…Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra les attendre un peu (j'espère que vous avez des nerfs d'acier, lol). **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont soutenue…Etant l'une de mes premières fics, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle plaise autant alors voilà : _**GROS BISOUS A VOUS TOUS ET MERCI !**

_**Sans vous, j'aurais sûrement lâcher depuis longtemps, alors merci encore une fois.**_

_**Ce chapitre et les deux prochains sont pour vous…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

…_**son corps glissait lentement contre un des murs de la salle, le souillant d'une traînée de sang…Il retomba lourdement à terre. Voltaire s'approcha de lui en ricanant. Il éclata finalement d'un rire sonore et d'un geste sec et précis, il lui trancha la gorge…

* * *

**_

**« -Il vous faut partir maintenant…Enfin, si vous tenez à aller les aider. »** Sourit malicieusement la Grande Prêtresse de l'Enfer.

Ray serra les dents….Les paroles de la Grande Prêtresse n'avaient plus d'importance pour lui. Elles passaient dans son esprit, lointaines, détachées les unes des autres…Il ne les entendait pas vraiment : l'Archange Dickenson était mort. Son maître, son père adoptif…il avait été tué d'un seul coup d'éclair qui avait traversé sa poitrine de part en part, puis décapité. Son sang souillait à présent le dallage et un mur de la Salle d'Eternité…

Furieux et anéanti, Ray sortit de la pièce. Elle l'étouffait, l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement. Il entendit Tyson l'appeler, mais il ne se retourna pas. Le bout de ses ailes frôlait la toile fine au-dessus de sa tête que les araignées avaient tissé au fur et à mesure des siècles, les faisant flotter légèrement…Refermant les portes derrière lui, il s'assit sur une grosse pierre, près du pont au-dessus de la rivière de lave, et s'entoura de ses ailes. Il ramena ses genoux près de son corps, les entourant de ses bras…Des larmes glissèrent lentement sur le long de ses joues. Il avait si mal ! Il était perdu ! Comment ferait-il pour s'en sortir, maintenant que son mentor était mort ?Il avait tant besoin de lui ! Il avait…Il…Il aurait tant aimé lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme s'il avait toujours était son véritable père…Il aurait tant voulu le sauver…Il aurait préféré mourir à sa place, mais ce n'était pas son heure…Les larmes continuèrent de tomber, plus nombreuses. Ray ne voyait plus le temps passer…Il avait l'impression que de heures s'étaient écoulées, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas…Un hoquet le submergea et il enfouie son visage entre ses genoux. Il sanglota silencieusement, seul…tellement seul…

Soudain, un frisson parcouru ses ailes pour se répandre dans tout son dos. Uns main douce écarta les plumes blanches et caressa sa joue droite. Ray ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ce geste…Il sentit des lèvres venir frôler ses siennes et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa celui améthyste, plein de tendresse, d'inquiétude et de compassion de Kai. Ray n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il se jeta dans ses bras réconfortant…

**« -Kai, je…**

**-Chut… !Arrêtes de pleurer.**

**-…Mais, j'ais mal… !**

**-Je sais…Tu auras tout le temps de pleurer une fois que Voltaire sera mort. Viens…Allons nous venger ! »**

Ray acquiesça et fit un pâle sourire à Kai tandis que ce dernier lui essuyait ses dernières larmes. Ils se sourirent doucement, leurs yeux exprimant tout leur amour l'un envers l'autre. Les autres membres de leur groupe ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il était temps d'y aller…Mais comment faire ? Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Voltaire aurait déjà pris possession du Globe d'Eternité…

**« -Tient, tient, tient…Qu'est-ce que nous avons là… ? »** Ricana une voix…

* * *

Enfin…Le Globe d'Eternité allait enfin lui appartenir…Après tout ces siècles d'attente, de complots et de rêves de vengeance inassouvie, il allait l'obtenir, le contrôler… Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le frôler, il n'avait qu'à gravir les quelques marches qui menaient au socle où était posé le globe…Il l'avait tellement désiré !

Voltaire s'avança d'un pas rapide, pressé. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas courir pour arriver plus vite à l'objet. Il gravit les marches en marbre blanc avec beaucoup plus de lenteur, presque…religieusement. Ses yeux brillaient de désir…Un désir fou, un désir de pouvoir absolu. La lumière du globe se faisait, au fur et à mesure que les pas de Voltaire le menaient à lui, plus faible, plus sombre…Mais elle persistait. Le démon frôla du bout des doigts sa surface lisse, presque amoureusement, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une maîtresse…La lumière vacilla. Voltaire ressentait tout son pouvoir, tel une décharge électrique qui le repoussait avec force. Un sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il approcha ses deux mains, près à se saisir du Pouvoir absolu…

* * *

**« -Boris…**

**-Tient ! Tala…et Kai ! Notre cher Prince…**

**-Bougez-vous ! On a autre chose à faire !** Riposta Kai.

**-Certainement pas ! Vous ne sortirez jamais vivant d'ici…Vous avez trahit votre peuple en vous associant à ces…êtres répugnants !** Fit Boris en désignant les Hommes et les deux Anges.

**-Très bien…**Commença Tala.

**-…Dans ce cas… »**Finit Kai.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, très rapidement. Un seul regard avait suffit à les mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre…Tala déploya ses ailes de brumes bleue et des poignards de glace apparurent au creux de sa main gauche. Quand à Kai, la colère grondait tellement en lui que d'immenses ailes de brumes rouges firent leur apparition dans son dos. Tala les avait déjà vu, une fois…Il comprit donc qu'il valait mieux finir ce combat très vite s'il ne voulait pas que Kai perde le contrôle de son corps, comme la dernière fois…Tala envoya ses poignard avec violence, mais Boris les esquiva ; de peu. Il observa Kai : ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Alors il continua, envoyant boules de glace et poignard à une vitesse étonnante. Boris esquivait de plus en plus difficilement. Mais il se rapprochait aussi dangereusement de lui. Cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi. C'est à ce moment que Kai déclencha un cercle de feu tout autour de Boris. Le cercle se resserrait de plus en plus, comme si les flammes avaient leur volonté propre, comme si elles étaient vivantes…Boris déploya alors ses ailes, près à s'envoler. Mais Tala givra ses jambes et le haut de son corps. Il était pris au piège !

**« -Vous ne m'aurez pas ainsi, avortons… ! Il va falloir me battre au corps à corps… »**Ricana Boris.

Soudain, et contre toute attente, la glace se brisa, le feu s'étouffa et les ténèbres s'épaissirent…Boris sourit cruellement. Il savait déjà quel sort il allait leur réserver…

* * *

**« -Halte ! Otez vos sales pattes de là ! »** Hurla une voix.

Voltaire ricana…Qu'est-ce que des malheureux Anges pouvaient contre lui ? Rien, ni personne, ne viendrait à bout de lui…Jamais ! Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à un jeune ange, tout juste fait pour ce battre, et encore…Il avait une peau assez clair, des cheveux noirs retenus en une sévère queue de cheval et des yeux ambrés…Il avait un sabre à la main et ses habits, autrefois blancs, étaient tâchés du sang noir des démons et du sang rouge des siens tombés à la bataille. Voltaire descendit des marches, nonchalamment…Il sourit à sa nouvelle victime et s'inclina grotesquement devant lui.

**« -Que vois-je ? Le petit fils de Dieu lui-même ! Intéressant…**

**-LA FERME ! Vous avez tué l'Archange Dickenson…VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR CE CRIME !**

**-Ne soit pas stupide, gamin…Personne ne peut me tuer !**

**-…Vous l'avez tué… **Répéta rageusement le jeune ange.

**-Oui. Il n'y a pas de justice dans le monde de l'Enfer, que veux-tu ? Mais…Je me suis bien amusé…**Sourit Voltaire en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres de façon provocante.

**-LA FERME ! »**

Le plus jeune se jeta sur le démon mais se dernier esquiva. Les coups partaient dans tous les sens. Voltaire attaqua plus rapidement mais l'ange para, contre-attaqua. Voltaire paraît également, souriant cruellement. Il feintait, attaquait, paraît, esquivait, contre-attaquait…toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus précisément. Il se mit à rire tandis que son adversaire peinait de plus en plus. Voltaire attaquait encore et encore, toujours différemment, devenant de plus en plus vicieux dans sa stratégie de combat…Et le jeune ange ne faisait plus qu'esquivait et paraît. Soudain, il fut désarmé, mis à terre…Voltaire ne souriait plus. Il était grave, concentré sur sa tâche à accomplir. Sa lame était sur la gorge tremblotante de sa victime sans défenses…Il allait frapper, comme pour Dickenson, d'un geste sec. Mais au même instant, alors qu'il levait le bras pour fendre son adversaire démuni, alors que ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, parfaitement conscient que sa dernière heure était arrivait, à cet instant Voltaire eut une terrible douleur. Elle le traversait, lui déchirait les entrailles comme une lames à doubles tranchants. Il en lâcha son arme qui résonna sur le dallage du sol. Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur et de souffrance et il murmura, le souffle court…

**« -Non… »**

Le Globe d'Eternité se remit à luire plus fortement…

* * *

**« -Alors…Que comptez-vous faire… ? »** Ria Boris.

Les Samouraïs et le chevalier avaient tiré leurs armes, près à l'affrontement. Soudain, Boris disparut dans les ténèbres. Les Hommes se mirent en cercle, dos à dos, tandis que Kai et Tala restaient sur le qui-vive. Ils se regardèrent un instant…Bien sûr, ils devaient se concentrer : Leur attaque devait à tout pris fonctionner ! Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun murmure ni souffle…Même l'air semblait s'être arrêté…Puis trois flèches électrifiant jaillirent de nul part. Tyson les évita de justesse, au dernier instant. Boris apparut alors et tous se jetèrent sur lui. Cependant, il disparaissait pour réapparaître derrière eux, et ainsi de suite. Les armes s'entrechoquaient mais n'atteignaient pas leur cible. Plusieurs fois, certains faillirent tuer leurs camarades dans un coup perdu…Et Boris riait lugubrement ! Il s'amusait de les voir se débattre ainsi sans jamais le toucher.. Tala et Kai ne pouvaient le viser : il bougeait bien trop vite ! Puis, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Hilary et Ray firent jaillir un rayon de lumière de leurs mains en direction de Boris. Le démon se cacha les yeux à l'aide de son bras et émit une sorte de grognement…

**« -Maintenant ! »** Crièrent Pauline et Emile.

Tala, qui s'était concentré depuis le début, libéra tout son pouvoir hors de son esprit. Ses yeux devinrent glace et sa peau fut si pâle qu'elle semblait bleue…Un froid mordant envahit les lieux. La lave sous le pont gela, et des stalactite et stalagmites se formèrent autours d'eux. Tous regardèrent avec étonnement le changement d'état produit…Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Un cri, plus qu'un gémissement, attira leurs attentions et quand ils tournèrent la tête de leur contemplation, ce fut pour voir Boris en statut de glace.

Kai ferma alors les yeux…Une chaleur étouffante les submergea. La lave, gelée, fondue et coula à nouveau sous le pont. Boris, pris au piège dans la glace, brûla vif. Ses hurlement de douleurs étaient rendu inaudibles par l'épaisseur de sa coquille. Il était mort…

Un silence pesant s'installa…Kai et Tala s'échangèrent un pâle sourire avant de tout deux tomber à genoux, épuisés. Ils avaient utilisé beaucoup d'énergie…Tala tenta cependant de se relever seul, mais une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il l'observa un moment avant que ses yeux ne se lèvent vers son propriétaire…Propriétaire qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Tala resta à le fixer pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes. Puis il détourna les yeux, grogna et accepta l'aide offerte…

**« -On doit y aller…**Fit Kai.

**-Et comment on se rend là-bas ?** Demanda Max.

**-Je…Je peux nous transférer là-bas avec un sort… »**Fit timidement Kenny.

Il voulait aider, il voulait regagner leur confiance…Le plus vieux de la compagnie hocha de la tête et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Kenny se senti à nouveau des leurs quand ils hochèrent tous ensemble de la tête. Ainsi, il lança le sort. Ils pouvaient maintenant aller aider les Anges…Même si cela serait peut-être inefficace…

* * *

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, Céline s'appuya contre la porte de sa demeure. Elle sourit et leva sa main droite à la hauteur de ses yeux. Là, au creux de sa paume, se trouvait une veuve noire qui la regardait de ses huit yeux…La prêtresse murmura alors…

**« -Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront… ? Hm…L'heure de _sa_ mort approche…enfin, je ne serais plus seule… »**

L'araignée sauta de sa main et s'enfuie à travers les ténèbres…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**C'était bien ? Pas trop court ?**_

_**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé au moins ?**_

_**A bientôt pour les derniers chapitres !**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	19. Chapter 19

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Salut ! J'ais pas été trop longue ?lol**_

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 19 :**_

**« -Nous n'avons pas le choix…Il nous faut se séparer. »** Fit le vieux samouraï.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils était devant les immenses portes du ciel. Celles-ci avaient été forcé : l'une d'elle gisait lamentablement sur le sol nuageux tandis que l'autre, penchée sur le côté gauche et ne tenant plus que par un seul gond , menaçait d'aller la rejoindre. D'où ils étaient, ils percevaient les hurlements stridents des assaillants mélangés à ceux déformés par la peur et la douleur des Anges. Emilie proposa ses services pour guider les groupes par télépathie. Bien évidemment, cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Papy veillerait sur elle, à l'abris des regards. Pendant ce temps, les autres se séparaient : Kai et Ray d'un côté, Tala et Brooklyn d'un autre, puis Kenny et Pauline et enfin Hiro, Hilary et Tyson ensembles…

**« -Soyez prudent ! »** Leur cria Emilie avant que ses amis ne se dispersent…

* * *

**« -Non… »**

Le jeune ange profita que son bourreau fut déstabilisé et désarmé pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Il récupérait son souffle tandis que Voltaire, lui, était au plus mal…Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, haletant, souffrant d'une terrible douleur…Même lui ne comprenait pas ! Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais alors que la lame du sabre s'apprêtait à lui ôtait la vie, Voltaire avait murmuré et avait reculé de quelques pas. Il ne l'avait pas tué…son arme était docilement posée sur le sol…L'ange fixa un instant le démon. Il le méprisait tant ! A cause de lui, des amis à lui étaient morts ! Sa petite sœur…Il allait payer ! Il se saisit de son arme qu'il avait perdu plus tôt lors du combat et se jeta sur Voltaire…

* * *

**« -Y-a rien ici…**

**-…**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Brooklyn.

**-…J'ais un mauvais pressentiment…**Murmura Tala.

**-…A propos de Kai, n'est-ce pas ? J'ais raison, non ? »**

Tala observa le chevalier droit dans les yeux. De quel droit… ?…Oui, bon, il s'inquiétait pour Kai, c'était un fait. Mais est-ce que cela se voyait tant que ça ?Il soupira et acquiesça. L'humain lui fit un pâle sourire avant de se remettre en route.

**« -Comment ? »**

Brooklyn se retourna, surpris. Le démon roux se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il ne comprenait pas la question…

**« -Comment quoi ?** Demanda Brooklyn.

**-Comment…as-tu su que c'était à propos de Kai ?** Acheva Tala.

**-…Ca se voit…Je pense que…Tu l'aimes ? »**

Brooklyn avait demandé cela sans vraiment en attendre la réponse. Il se doutait bien que Tala ne répondrait jamais à une telle question, et à dire vrai, il s'était même attendu à mourir dans les secondes à venir. Oui mais voilà, ce ne fut pas la réaction que Tala eut…

* * *

**« -Je pense qu'ici nous seront bien.**

**-Oui…Commençons. »**

Kenny et Pauline s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide. Il avaient cherché longtemps, se cachant, se faufilant, se faisant le plus discret possible, avant de trouver enfin un endroit sûr pour s'installer. Ils devaient faire vite. Les Anges faiblissaient à vu d'œil et les forces démoniaques grandissaient par conséquent…Pauline fouilla dans les ustensiles autours d'eux. Par chance, il y avait tout ce qu'ils leur fallait. Elle pris des craies blanches, de la poudre de luciole, une corne et une bougie. A eux deux, ils tracèrent sur le sol, à l'aide des craies, un cercle dont l'intérieur était gravé de nombreux symboles.

**« -Tu crois que ça marchera ?** Demanda Pauline, inquiète.

**-J'espère ! Oui…Normalement, ça devrait fonctionner comme prévu. »** Fit Kenny.

Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur…Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela avant…Un sort qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de précision…Ils s'agenouillèrent à l'intérieur du cercle et Kenny versa la poudre de luciole dans la corne que tenait Pauline. Il l'a rempli à ras-bord puis il se saisit de la bougie. Sa flamme vint lécher la poudre et la corne s'embrasa dans une magnifique couleur de miel. Le tracé du cercle se fit éclairs et Kenny regarda alors Pauline. Elle lui sourit. Les flammes ne lui brûlaient nullement les mains, au contraire ! C'était agréable en fin de compte…Doux, chaud et chatouillant à la fois. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le contenu de la corne dans ses mains…Si la corne était en feu, la poudre, elle, était devenue une sorte d'eau flasque, mouvante et scintillante…C'était étrange, attirant…La voix de Kenny la ramena à la réalité du moment. Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour constater qu'il avait commencé à réciter le sort les yeux fermés. Quand ses yeux se reportèrent sur la corne, elle se rendit compte que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de l' « eau »…**_Jamais plus je ne regarderais dedans_** se promis-t-elle…

* * *

_**« -Plus à droite les gars. Là ! Ils arrivent !**_

**-Emile !**

**-_Oups ! …Désolé ?_**

**-…Ouais… »**

Un petit groupe de vampires se diriger droit vers eux. Tyson et Hiro se sourirent, et d'un même mouvement, ils dégainèrent leurs sabres et se jetèrent sur leurs assaillants. Deux minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus un seul vampires, juste un tas de poussière par-ci, par-là…

_**« -OUAIS ! Bravo les gars !**_

**-Milie ? Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je t'aime que t'es obligé de nous envoyer dans des embuscades. **Fit Hiro.

**_-Mais…C'était pas ma faute ! Tu m'excuse ?_ **Se défendit Emilie.

**-Hm…J'sais pas…J'hésite…**

_**-Hiro… ?je t'aime…**_

**-…Bon d'accord, je te pardonne.**

**-C'est pas possible… ! T'es même pas fichu de lui résister. » **Ria Tyson.

Depuis bientôt dix minutes, Hiro, Hilary et Tyson longeaient ensemble les interminables couloirs. Bien sûr, Emilie les guidait, si on pouvaient appeler cela guider…Disons que c'était leur deuxième combat alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se séparer du reste du groupe…Tyson, quand il ne se battait pas, tenait fermement la main d'Hilary dans la sienne. Pas question qu'un démon pose ses sales pattes sur elle ! Lui et Hiro veillaient à sa sécurité et l'a menait au près du Seigneur. Mais ils ignoraient où il était dans tout ce remus-ménage…

* * *

**« -Je ne sais pas ce que sait…et je ne veux pas le savoir.**

**-Tu as tord…C'est merveilleux, l'amour… »**Sourit doucement Brooklyn.

Tala se renfrogna. Leurs yeux se fixaient sans relâche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. Ils n'avaient même plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, des bruits d'explosions, des hurlements lointains, voir parfois inaudibles et même quelques fois, malgré qu'ils soit tout proche d'eux, Tala et Brooklyn n'y prenaient pas gare…Le Temps avait arrêté sa course folle et leur offrait ce mince moment de répit. Mais aucun d'eux ne desserrait les lèvres. Tala voulait savoir…Il voulait comprendre ce que le chevalier humain avait sous-entendu car lui, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel sentiment. Il ne comprenait pas…Et quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait que c'était important, qu'il fallait qu'il sache…Tala se perdait lui-même dans ses propres réflexions…**_Peut-être que cela sera utile pour la suite… ? Qui sait ?_**

Brooklyn, de son côté, hésitait. Il le savait ; il le sentait…Alors il fallait à tout pris qu'il tente sa chance… ! Il soupira doucement tandis que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et que sa tête s'abaissait. Il se sentait si las ! Toute sa vie, il s'était battu. Et pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il lui fallait survivre, parce-qu'il était devenu chevalier, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il aimait le danger. Mais aujourd'hui, ce même désir d'aventures le minait…Alors une dernière fois…Oui, encore une fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Brooklyn releva brusquement la tête, les yeux pétillant d'un nouvel éclat de fierté, de désir, de…Tala ne sut ce que signifiait ce regard, mais il perdit un peu de sa contenance. Soudain, l'humain s'avança vers lui et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Une simple caresse, un simple murmure…un simple adieu.

Tala réouvrit lentement les yeux. Quand les avaient-ils fermé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…Il ne s'en était pas aperçu…Brooklyn souriait tristement.

**« -…On y va ? »** Demanda le chevalier.

* * *

Que se passait-il ? Ils étaient là, à se battre tous ensemble. Ils étaient en désavantage ; le nombre de démons augmentait sans cesse. Ils donnaient de violents coups de sabres, d'épées, ils bandaient leurs arcs, se battaient parfois à mains nues…Leurs membres criaient de douleurs mais ils ne s'arrêtaient plus tant l'ivresse du combat les prenait au cœur et faisait taire leurs esprits. Puis soudain, ils s'étaient sentit plus légers, plus…C'était si étrange comme sensation ! Comme si l'effort de la bataille ne les épuisaient plus. Au contraire, plus ils sentaient leurs forces revenir, plus ils étaient vigoureux…Tout cela n'était pas normal…L'Archange regarda au tour de lui. Personne ne faisait attention…Tous se battaient furieusement…Alors il s'éclipsa en direction de la source magique qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il traversa de longs couloirs en ruines. L'assaut des Démons avait fait beaucoup de dégâts par ici…Quelques corps gisaient inertes, baignant dans leur sang sur le dallages froid des pierres. L'Archange ne s'en formalisa pas. Il continua, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Bientôt, il dépassa une porte en bois et s'arrêta, pris d'un doute. Quelque chose de magique s'amplifiait derrière cette porte…Il se retourna. Il s'agissait de la salle de classe de Dickenson…Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

**« -Qui êtes vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? »**

Devant lui se trouvaient deux humains. Une jeune femme et un homme. Ils étaient agenouillés à l'intérieur d'un cercle magique. La jeune femme tenaient une corne dans les mains tandis que l'homme, les yeux fermés, continuait à réciter une sorte d'incantation. Il n'en savait rien…Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux humains n'avaient rien à faire ici !

**« -Nous sommes ici avec des amis pour vous aider…**Commença la jeune femme blonde. **Nous sommes en train d'augmenter la force et la résistance des vôtres. »**

Alors c'était ça…Ce qu'il avait ressentit, cette nouvelle force, c'était grâce à eux… ? Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux bleus de cette femme. Elle ne semblait pas mentir, bien au contraire…Mais s'ils restaient ici, sans rien d'autre que ce cercle d'éclairs autours d'eux, ils risquaient de se faire attaquer…L'Archange referma doucement la porte et s'approcha d'eux. Le mage n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et continuait à psalmodier, comme s'il ne faisait plus partit de ce monde. L'Archange dégaina son sabre, notant au passage un léger mouvement de recul chez la jeune femme, et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la barrière électrique. Il lui désigna d'un signe de tête son arme et lui sourit.

**« -Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous couvrir. Seuls, vous êtes en danger.**

**-…Merci.** Murmura-t-elle.

**-Non, merci à vous, et à vos amis…J'ignore encore par quel miracle vous avez put accéder aux cieux, mais vous pouvez compter sur notre soutient.**

**-Merci beaucoup…Je m'appelle Pauline, je suis apprentie mage. Lui, c'est mon maître, Kenny.**

**-Je vois…Je suis l'archange Gabriel. »

* * *

**

Emilie était en train de guider Brooklyn et Tala vers Kai et Ray quand soudain des hurlement la déconcentrèrent. Elle se retourna.

**« -Continuez de les guider, Emilie. Je vous couvre.**

**-Je…Vous êtes sûr ?**

**-Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas Maître Samouraï pour rien. »**

Monsieur Granger se mit à plusieurs mètres devant elle, armes à la main. Les hurlement bestiaux se rapprochaient et bientôt elle distingua assez nettement les corps de nombreux démons. L'un d'eux avaient d'immenses cornes sur le haut du crane…Vite, elle referma les yeux et se re-concentra. Elle parvint à mener ses deux amis à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à un croisement. Mais à ce moment, un cris de douleur la fit sursauter et elle perdit le contact…Monsieur Granger ! Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit avec horreur qu'il avait sa main gauche sur son côté droit et qu'il était encerclé. Elle ne réfléchit même pas. Elle s'empara d'un morceau de bois et frappa l'arrière du crane d'un des démons. Il tomba. Monsieur Granger profita de ce moment d'incrédulité de la part de ses assaillant : il prit le poignet d'Emilie et courut le plus loin possible…

* * *

**« -On ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça !**

**-Hilary, vas-t'en !**

**-Non! »**

Hilary regarda Tyson droit dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les laissait comme ça, lui et son frère. Les démons étaient de plus en plus nombreux à s'acharner contre eux…Ils venaient de toutes parts. Hiro avait essayait de contacter Emilie par la pensée, mais rien y faisait…Il ne ressentait plus sa présence dans son esprit. Peut-être était-elle occupée à guider un autre groupe… ? Peut-être était-elle en danger ? Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur leurs interrogation : toute une horde de créatures s'étaient jetée sur eux. Des chauve-sourie tournoyaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'agrippaient à leurs cheveux en poussant des cris strident. Hilary vit Tyson repoussa l'un de ses ennemie et avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, il lui pris le visage entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas…!

**« -Ecoute, il faut prévenir quelqu'un que Voltaire veut s'emparer du Globe d'Eternité. Il faut que tu y aille.**

**-Mais…**

**-On te couvrira. Hilary, s'il te plais…Préviens quelqu'un et pars d'ici. Tu sera plus en sécurité en bas.**

**-…Très bien…Mais t'as intérêt à revenir, parce-que sinon…**

**-Promis. »** Lui souffla-t-il.

Tyson la regarda partir puis se remis au combat. Il la couvrirait, comme promis…Son regard croisa celui d'Hiro. Lui aussi, il avait compris…Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs armes…

* * *

**« -KAI ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !**

**-…Tala ? »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Kai sentit Ray bougeait doucement contre lui et le repousser gentiment. Il le regarda. Ce dernier souriait légèrement et avait ses deux mains posées à plat sur sa poitrine. Bon, Tala avait raison…Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour l'embrasser…Mais il avait eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, et quant Ray lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était arrêté…il n'avait pas put résister : il l'avait plaqué contre un des mur et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**« -Et bien…On s'amuse bien, on dirait.** Fit malicieusement le chevalier.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?**

**-On trouvait rien de notre côté, alors on vous a cherché…Mais on dirait que les recherches ne sont pas si fructueuses que ça… »**

Ray sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais Brooklyn avait tord. Ils étaient tout proches de la Salle d'Eternité, et de Voltaire…En fait, si Kai ne l'avait pas subitement embrassé, ils y seraient déjà. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Il adorait sentir Kai contre lui, mais là, le baiser avait eut quelque chose de…désespéré ; comme si Kai avait voulu le retenir près de lui, loin du danger. Son regard s'arrêta sur Tala. Celui-ci le fixait de façon étrange…Peut-être était-il jaloux ? Ou pas… ?Il n'arrivait pas à cerner.

**« -On y va. »** Fit Tala.

Ils se remirent donc en route, tous les quatre. Soudain, un cris de douleur retentit sur les murs du couloir. Cette voix…Ray la reconnu et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, se donnant de la vitesse à l'aide de ses ailes déployées.

**« -RAY !**

**-Hey ! Attends-nous ! »**

Trop tard. Il avait déjà tourné dans un autre couloir…Brooklyn haussa les épaules et se mit à courir après Tala et Kai. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre Ray. Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sur place…Voltaire se tenait là, de toute sa hauteur, au-dessus d'un jeune ange d'environ 21 ans, près à le tuer.

**« -LEE ! »**

Ray venait de criait. Voltaire, surpris, détourna les yeux de sa proie. L'ange profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il repris son arme et regarda Ray, à l'entrée de la salle. Dire qu'il l'avait cru en danger…Il était là, avec un humain et deux démons…Lee se sentit trahit par son meilleur ami. Comment osait-il les trahir ainsi ? Un rire glacial résonna sur les murs de la salle.

**« -VOUS !** Hurla Voltaire. **C'est à cause de vous ! VOUS AVEZ TUER BORIS !**

**-Depuis quand t'as des sentiments ? »** Répliqua Kai.

Voltaire sentit une colère indéfinissable l'envahir. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur ce traître de Tala et sur son petit-fils. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Voltaire s'acharnait : il frappait, frappait, sans s'arrêter. Il enchaînait les coups et mettait de plus en plus de puissance dans ses attaques. Kai et Tala ne faisaient, eux, que de parer et d'esquiver. Pendant ce temps, de nombreux démons s'approchaient. Ray pris son arme, vite imité par Brooklyn et Lee, et les attaqua. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils pénètrent dans cette salle ! Il ne fallait pas que le globe tombe entre leurs mains ! Le même raisonnement s'éclaira dans leurs esprits.

* * *

Dire que la fin était si proche !Et nul ne pourrait dire quelle fin ce serait…Céline, penchait au-dessus de son basin, se délectait agréablement de la scène. Le destin du monde se dérouler sous ses yeux…Elle-même ne savait pas exactement comment cela finirait. Voltaire s'emparera-t-il du Globe d'Eternité ? Les Démons règneront-ils en maîtres sur un monde de chaos ? Sûrement…A moins…Elle sourit. Dans tout les cas, elle était gagnante…Quel plaisir, de les voir se débattre ainsi, alors que tout était perdu… ! Elle se retourna et regarda attentivement les différentes cage d'oiseaux accrochaient aux murs. Finalement, elle se saisit d'une en cristal et revint près du bassin.

**« -Le dénouement approche…Ton heure est venue. »** Murmura-t-elle, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Ses doigts ouvrirent la petite porte de la cage tandis qu'elle la tenait fermement au-dessus du liquide blanchâtre…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Alors ? C'était comment ?**_

_**J'avait dit que j'enverrais le chapitre 19 en même temps que le 20, mais vu le peu d'encouragement que j'ais reçu, mon taux d'inspiration a chuté…**_

**_Vous voulez la suite ? Vous avez une remarque à faire, une critique, un encouragement ? Alors : reviews please. Lol._**

**_En tout cas, merci à _AllonyZelina56_ et à_ Hayko Maxwell (_et à toi aussi Sandro: merci pour le coup de tel_)**

**Allony _: lol, Merci beaucoup miss ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ? T'inquiète pas, j't'en veux pas d'avoir oublier, lol._**

**Zelina56 _: Et oui, Boris est mouru…lol. Qui va mourir ? Ah bah ça…Est-ce que ce chapitre t'as donné une p'tite idée ?_**

**Hayko Maxwell _: oui, je sais : je suis sadique, tout le monde me le dit, mdr. Promis, je vais _**_essayer** de culpabiliser, lol. Quand a la personne qui va donner son âme à Céline…Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a avancé ? Sinon, c'est pas grave, y a plus qu'un chapitre à tenir, lol. Tes doigts tiendront-ils jusque là ?lol.**_

**_Encore merci ! Allez, plus que le chapitre 20 !_**

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	20. Chapter 20

Un Ange en Enfer.

_**Coucou !**_

**_Et oui, ceci est le _dernier chapitre_ d'_Un Ange en Enfer**

_**J'espère que ma fic vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ? Lol.**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, encore merci pour ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**_

**_Et maintenant…place au reviews !lol._**

**Emilie_ : salut miss ! Lol, non Brooklyn et Tala ne se sont pas embrassés : Brooklyn a frôlé les lèvres de Tala. Moi, vache ? Ah non, mon signe c'est serpent, lol. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira (même si toi tu sais déjà qui va mourir…) ?_**

**Hayko Maxwell_Coucou ! Et oui, le suspens jusqu'au bout!lol. Kai ou Ray ? Hm…tu verras…En tout cas, merci pour ta review._**

**Zelina56_ : Et non, Voltaire est pas encore mort…D'ailleurs, qui a dit qu'il allait mourir ?Lol. J'suis contente que le couple Tala/brooklyn te plaise (en plus, si j'suis pardonnée…lol). Je crois que tu vas être contente d'un p'tit détail…vers la fin…lol. Allez, je vais te laisser lire tranquille._**

**_Je suppose que vous avez hâte de lire ce _dernier_ chapitre ? Bon allez…_**

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

**« -Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps… ! »**Fit faiblement Pauline.

Gabriel se retourna et la regarda un instant. Elle se tenait là, à genou face à son maître, au centre de ce cercle tracé à même le sol. Les éclairs faisaient flotter ses cheveux blonds et elle avait la tête penchée en arrière ; les yeux mi-clos. L'atmosphère autours d'eux devenait de plus en plus lourde. Kenny avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contact : il faiblissait. Plus les Anges retrouvaient de la force, plus la sienne diminuait… Ces deux humains avaient déjà beaucoup fait pour les siens, malgré les risques. Gabriel se surpris à sourire doucement et à laisser glisser son regard sur la gorge fine, largement mis en valeur, de la jeune femme.

Soudain, des grognements de bêtes et des bruits de pas lourds et de cliquetis de métal se firent entendre. Gabriel sortit de sa rêverie : Pauline avait ouvert les yeux.

**« -N'ayez aucunes craintes. Je les maintiendrais à distance. »** Fit-il.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et referma à demi ses paupières. Gabriel resserra sa poigne sur son arme et se prépara à recevoir ces créatures de l'Enfer…

* * *

Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire face. Leurs mouvements, leurs enchaînements se compliquaient, devenaient plus rapide, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre Voltaire…Ce dernier ayant la faculté de copier chacune de leurs attaques, ils évitaient le plus possible de se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Tala jeta un regard à Kai. Ce dernier n'était pas à pleine puissance, il le savait…Mais comment faire pour réanimer les pouvoirs de Kai ? Ils semblaient avoir totalement disparut depuis leur combat contre Boris. Il n'avait plus d'ailes, plus rien ! Et Voltaire qui ricanait ! Cela avait le don de l'énerver encore plus, et donc de le rendre moins efficace…Soudain, alors que Kai et lui avait réussit à prendre Voltaire en étau, alors qu'ils allaient abattre leurs armes sur lui, ils furent violemment projeter à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Voltaire les avait repoussé grâce à une sorte de bouclier transparent…Il disparut alors. Tala regarda Kai qui observait le combat qui se déroulait à côté d'eux. Les deux anges et le chevalier humain se battaient pour empêcher une horde de Démons d'entrée.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Il ne peut pas être bien loin…** Répondit l'interpellé.

**-Allez, debout ! »** Fit Tala.

Il se relevèrent et, comme pris d'une révélation, ils se précipitèrent à toute vitesse sur la Globe…

**« -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »**

Trop tard. Voltaire réapparut subitement, là, en face d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre à peine du ce fichu globe, et Voltaire était juste derrière…à la même distance. Ce serait au premier qui s'emparerait de cet objet…

**« -…Perdu… »**Sourit machiavéliquement Voltaire.

Il les propulsa encore une fois d'un seul regard. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux, ils purent le voir poser ses mains sur le Globe d'Eternité. Il le leva alors au dessus de sa tête et les murs tremblèrent…

* * *

**« -AH ! »**

Gabriel posa une main sur son côté gauche : la blessure saignée abondamment…Il jeta un regard noir aux démons et une seconde plus tard, l'un d'eux gisait sur le sol. Il était hors de question qu'ils passent ! Il fit tournoyé son arme, trancha la tête des imprudents qui osaient l'approcher. Ils se battait avec hargne, avec détermination. Un coup sur sa blessure le fit à nouveau crier. Il chancela. Non ! Pas question d'abandonner ! Il releva la tête et donna encore quelques coups avant de recevoir un coup de poing au visage. Il se releva tout de même. Les démons n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux : jamais ils n'avaient vu un ange aussi résistant ! Ils allaient bien s'amuser…L'archange avait beau se battre, il faiblissait. La magie des deux humains n'opérait plus sur lui… Un coup d'œil à ses nouveaux protégés lui fit comprendre que tout serait bientôt fini : ils ne tenaient plus. Ils étaient épuisés.

A cet instant, Kenny s'évanouit et Pauline, trop faible, lâcha la corne qui alla répandre son contenu sur les dalles de pierres. Le cercle d'éclairs qui les avait protégé tout ce temps s'estompa petit à petit. Les yeux mi-clos, Pauline vit l'archange blessé. Il était maintenant à genoux au sol, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle murmura un pardon avant de sombrer. Elle ne vit pas une larme rouler sur la joue blanche de son protecteur tandis qu'un faible sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Un grondement sourd suivit d'un éclair déchira le ciel. Les murs blancs de la Salle d'Eternité tremblaient, se fissuraient. Leur blancheur se tarit au point où ils furent bientôt entièrement noirs. Le sol se craquela lui aussi et devint à son tour aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Et au milieu de tout se chaos, Voltaire fixait intensément le Globe au dessus de sa tête. Le calme revint bientôt. On entendait plus rien : Brooklyn, Lee et Ray, ainsi que leurs assaillants, s'étaient arrêtés de se battre. Se ne fut que l'affaire de quelques secondes : Une violente vague de puissance les projeta au sol et se répandit sur tout le ciel, sur toute la terre d'en dessous. Instantanément, les quelques milliers d'Anges qui restaient, périrent ; excepté les deux présent dans cette salle. Mais ils furent tout de même atteint par le mal…

**« -KAI ! »** Cria Ray, pris de panique.

Il tomba à genoux, tandis que Lee suffoquait. Brooklyn voulu les aider mais deux démons s'emparèrent de lui. Les autres se regroupèrent dans la salle, autour de leur Maître. Kai ne réfléchit même pas. Il se précipita sur Ray et, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il lui releva la tête.

**« -Oh non…Ray… »

* * *

**

**« -Tyson ! A ta droite ! »**

Tyson se retourna à temps et tua le démon cornu qui était à peine à quelques millimètres de lui. Ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent et il découvrit ses crocs acérés lors d'un dernier grognement bestial. Il disparut en poussière. Tyson chercha alors son grand frère des yeux. Où était-il ? Le nombre incroyable de leurs ennemies avait formé une vague et les avait séparé. Il le vit après une vingtaine de seconde. Hiro était encerclé et se battait avec tout l'agilité et la force d'un vrai samouraï. Tyson se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours admiré son frère, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit…Il tenta alors de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son frère, tranchant tout se qui se présentait à lui et qui ressemblait à une bestiole répugnante…Soudain, il se figea.

**« -HIRO ! NON ! »**

Hiro tomba à genoux, tête basse. Ses mains sur son ventre étaient couvertes de sang. Tyson accourut jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Les démons ricanèrent et les observèrent.

**« -Hiro…J't'en pris…Tiens bon, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça…J'ai besoin de toi…Grand-frère…**

**-Tyson…Ecoute-moi…La mort arrive…Nous…Nous avons échoué…**

**-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu ailles rejoindre cette Sorcière !**

**-Je…Bats-toi, comme un vrai samouraï…Mon frère. »** Murmura Hiro dans un dernier souffle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tyson resta méduser. Son frère était mort dans ses bras…Son frère…Le ciel devint totalement noir en quelques seconde à peine. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le corps de son frère sur le sol. Il se releva alors et fit face aux démons qui riaient et se délectaient de cet instant. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, des larmes de douleurs et de rage coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Il se saisit fièrement de son sabre et le pointa dans la directions des démons.

**« -Pour mon frère… ! »**

**

* * *

« -Ici ! Reposez-vous un moment. »**

Emilie aida le vieil homme a s'asseoir contre un mur. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit à peu près sûr…pour l'instant. L'homme haletait difficilement. Elle observa la blessure et fit une grimace. Ce n'était pas beau à voir… :tout son côté droit était en sang. Elle déchira un pan de son vêtement et appuya sur la blessure. Monsieur Granger grimaça mais ne fit aucun bruit. Peut-être par fierté dû à son rang de Maître Samouraï ? Elle ne savait pas…Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent à la jeune femme extrêmement longues et terribles. Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre et l'éclat d'un éclair zébrant le ciel les fit relever la tête. Ils virent avec horreur le ciel noircir.

**« -Ils ont…**Commença Emilie.

**-J'en ai bien peur…**Soupira le vieil homme. **Ils ont dû arriver trop tard…Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire désormais. »**

Emilie planta son regard dans celui désolé du plus vieux. Il lui sourit faiblement, et se mit à tousser. Du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle l'essuya tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Emilie sentit la main du samouraï lui caresser la joue et essuyer la larme.

**« -C'est fini… »** Lui murmura-t-il.

Ne se sentant plus en état de se retenir d'avantage, elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux dans un geste paternel.

**« -J'aurais aimé…**Souffla le vieux. **J'aurais tant aimé qu'Hiro et vous puissiez vivre heureux…Mon Tyson aussi à rencontrer l'amour ; il ne pourra peut-être jamais plus la revoir… »**

Emilie continua de pleurer. Bientôt, les cris bestiaux des démons vinrent à leurs oreilles. Alors, c'était ça, la fin de leur histoire ? Une mort certaine… ? Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Soit. Dans ce cas, elle était prête…

**

* * *

« -Oh non…Ray… »**

Kai passa une main affectueuse mais tremblante sur la joue de son amant. Non…Pas ça…Les yeux de Ray étaient entièrement blancs. La vague du Mal l'avait rendu totalement aveugle. Kai le serra possessivement dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit les larme de Ray venir s'écraser sur sa peau.

Voltaire éclata d'un rire glacial.

**« -Kai, Kai, Kai…Tu vois ce qu'il arrive quand on me désobéit ?**

**-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? A quoi ça te sert !** Cria Kai, tenant toujours Ray fermement contre lui.

**-…Cette situation m'amuse. Kai, si tu veux…je peux lui redonner la vue… »**Fit Voltaire, un sourire mauvais, en désignant Ray.

Ce dernier s'agrippa plus désespérément aux vêtements de son amant. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que Kai l'écoute ! C'était un piège ! Il sentit les bras de Kai le serrer d'avantage, le protéger.

**« -Kai…ne fais pas ça… »**Souffla-t-il tout bas à son oreille.

Il le sentit frémir.

**« -Que veux-tu vraiment ?** Demanda Kai à son grand-père.

**-Tes pouvoirs…Je veux la puissance du Phénix !**

**-…Quoi… ? »**

Kai ne comprenait absolument pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?Il était devenu complètement fou…Voyant l'air dément qu'affichait le Maître des Enfers, Tala compris. Alors…C'était ça ? Toute cette force, cette puissance incontrôlable, cette aura qui émanait de Kai…c'était donc cela ? Et il ne contrôlait rien…Tala compris le danger que pourrait représenter l'assemblage des pouvoirs du Phénix avec ceux du Globe…Voltaire serait immortel. Rien ne pourrait le tuer…Absolument rien.

**« -Kai ! Ne lui obéit pas ! Il ment sur toute la ligne ! Il ne rendra pas la vue à ton ange : tout ce qu'il veut, c'est l'immortalité ultime !**

**-SILENCE, TRAÎTRE !**

**-Non ! »**

Tout se déroula très vite. Voltaire venait d'envoyer une décharge d'énergie vers Tala qui était retenu par des démons. Brooklyn s'était débattu et élancé. Il s'était interposé entre Tala et l'énergie…

* * *

Elle sourit. Enfin…Une petite boule d'énergie fluorescente sortit du liquide blanchâtre du bassin. Attirée par une force invisible, elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une cage de cristal. Les doigts fins de Céline refermèrent vite la petite porte, puis elle porta la cage au niveau de ses yeux bleu-vert. Elle sourit d'avantage.

**« -Et bien…Je t'attendais…chevalier. Tu m'appartiens désormais pour l'éternité… ! »**

l'énergie se débattit un moment avant de faiblir…

* * *

Le corps sans vie du chevalier humain tomba lourdement dans les bras de Tala qui avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise des démons. Tala observa les traits détendus. Il sentit en lui une douleur insondable, insupportable…Mais qu'était-ce ?Le souvenir des lèvres fines de l'humain posées sur les siennes lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvint aussi des paroles de la Grande Prêtresse des Enfers…**« _J'ais choisie…l'humain qui saura se faire aimer d'un démon. » _**Soudain, tout devint clair pour lui. Elle l'avait vu…Elle savait que ce serait lui et pas un autre qui mourrait… ! Une envie fulgurante de la tuer lui traversa l'esprit. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un cri. Kai.

**« -ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !**

**-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, ou bien je les tue tous ! »** Répliqua Voltaire.

Kai s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers son grand-père. Il planta son regard furieux dans celui dément de Voltaire. Il connaissait suffisamment Voltaire pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule, mais là…Il avait envi de le tuer. Et ce sourire sur sa face l'énervé à un tel point !

**« -Kai…Joins-toi à moi. Nous seront immortelle, invincibles ! Les Maîtres de l'Univers !**

**-…Tu peux toujours rêver. »** Répondit froidement Kai.

Voltaire perdit son sourire victorieux et eut une expression enragée. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. La tension était si lourde, que trois des démons voulurent s'enfuirent en silence. Ils furent tuer d'un seul geste de Voltaire. Les autres, trop effrayés, ne bougeaient plus. Tala regardait Kai. Comme la première fois, il sentait cette puissance destructrice grandir en son compagnon.

De son côté, Lee qui suffoquait toujours, avait observé ce démon ; ce Kai. Il l'avait vu tenir Ray dans ses bras, comme un amant. Il l'avait vu défendre ses droits…Il était abasourdit. Les démons n'étaient que des créatures vils et maléfiques…n'est-ce pas ? Alors…Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir mal jugé… ?

Voltaire parla :

**« -Tu es bien comme tes parents…Aussi stupide !**

**-…Mes parents…**

**-Ton père…et cette petite idiote d'Ange ! Ils ne voulaient rien comprendre !Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là…**

**-Tu m'avez dit qu'ils avaient était tué par des Ange !**

**-…J'ais dit ça ? Et bien…J'ais mentit ! Ton abrutit de père a osé me tenir tête et il est mort pour te protéger toi et ta mère. Quand à elle, elle est bien morte, tuée par les siens. Tu vois, tu es la cause de leur mort. Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Mais…Tu es le fils d'une union maudite ; tu es le Phénix…Et tu vas me donner ces pouvoirs !**

**-Jamais ! »**

Kai était ahurit. Ses parents…Ils étaient morts à cause de Lui ! Une étrange sensation s'empara alors brutalement de lui. Non, pas étrange…Il l'avait déjà sentit, la première fois… Ce sentiment de colère, de pure haine. Ce feu incontrôlable se répandit dans tout son être, comme si son sang était devenu ces flammes, cette vague de pouvoir. Il ferma les yeux tendit que Voltaire levait son arme pour le tuer. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les secondes furent éternelles pour lui : il perdait la notion du temps et de l'espace. Ce n'était plus lui…

Tala sourit en voyant d'immenses ailes de brumes rouges s'étendre et se déployaient dans le dos de son ami. Voltaire fut projeter très violemment contre un mur opposé. Il eut du mal à se relever, mais quand ce fut fait, il resta ébahit. La brume des ailes virevoltait dans l'air, tournoyait tout autour de Kai. Ses vêtement se déchirèrent, découvrant ainsi son torse finement musclé. Une lumière or s'échappait de son corps tandis que son aura rouge grandissait, prenait de l'ampleur. La fine brume fit bientôt place à des magnifique plumes rouge sang aux pointes or. Kai ouvrit brusquement ses yeux devenu complètement améthyste. On ne voyait même plus sa pupille qui s'était réduit à une simple fente.

**« -Enfin… »**Sourit Voltaire.

Mais Kai s'avança, calmement, vers lui. Chacun de ses pas faisait apparaître des flammes qui vacillaient qui venait léchaient ses jambes, son corps, sans même le brûler. Il arriva devant Voltaire. Il leva la main et le gifla. Voltaire tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Ne comprenant pas bien comment son petit-fils pouvait contenir une telle force, il paniqua. Il se jeta sans réfléchir sur lui. Kai gardait ce calme effrayant. Il l'entoura simplement d'un bouclier de feu dont Voltaire ne pourrait jamais se défaire. Il s'approcha.

**« -Ca suffit, Kai ! Bats-toi à armes égales avec moi ! Je suis ton grand-père ! »**

Aucune réponses. Kai traversa sans peine le bouclier et posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de Voltaire qui trembla.

**« -Kai…Tu…Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ? »**

Le Phénix le regard droit dans les yeux. Ce simple geste suffit à le consumer rapidement. Cela avait une mort rapide, mais rien n'était encore finit. Il se dirigea vers le Globe d'Eternité, reposant nonchalamment sur le sol. Il s'en saisit doucement et se dirigea vers le socle. Il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et le reposa tout aussi calmement. Une secousse les parcourut tous…

* * *

Une violente secousse lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors la troupe de démons s'écrouler sur le sol et disparaître en en poussière. Emilie leva la tête vers le haut et elle fut surpris de voir un magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil briller. Elle sourit.

**« -Monsieur Granger ! Monsieur Granger ! Regardez, le soleil brille ! Ils ont réussit ! »**

Aucune réponses. Elle s'écarta de l'étreinte du vieil homme et le regarda.

**« -Mon Dieu… ! »**

Ses traits paisibles, son air tranquille, ses yeux fermés…Il avait rendu son dernier souffle de vie…

* * *

Tout était redevenu entièrement calme. Tala regarda autours de lui. Lors de la seconde vague ; cette fois de Bien ; tous leurs assaillants s'étaient volatilisés en poussière. Il se dirigea vers Kai qui demeurait immobile, dos à lui. Il gardait la tête basse, ses membres étaient tendus : il semblait dans une sorte de transe. Tala grimpa les deux premières marches et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Kai se retourna doucement vers lui. Ses iris étaient redevenu normal et, petit à petit, il revenait à lui.

**« -Kai ?**

**-..Hm ?**

**-Ne recommence plus jamais ça… »**Sourit Tala.

Kai lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers Ray. Lee le maintenait debout. Il s'écarta de Ray et détourna la tête. Si Ray avait fait son choix, alors…

Kai observa les yeux de son amant et le serra fort contre lui. Sentant les ailes de Kai, Ray enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira de bien-être.

**« -J'ais eut peur, tu sais ?**

**-…Je t'aime. »**

Soudain, plusieurs anges arrivèrent dans la salle et encerclèrent les quelques personnes présentes. L'un d'eux s'écarta et laissa passer une Hilary toute souriante. Elle était suivit d'un ange plus grand que tout les autres avec deux paires d'ailes immenses d'un blanc étincelant. Il ouvrit les bras dans la direction de Kai qui tenait toujours Ray contre lui.

**« -Kai, c'est bien ça ?**

**-…Oui…**

**-Merci, pour tout. Si ton cœur avait choisit le côté du Mal, aucun de nous n'aurait pût revenir à la vie…Nous te sommes très reconnaissant. Mais…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu dois choisir. Ange, ou Démon ? Fais ton choix. Quoiqu'il soit, il sera le bon…je l'espère. »** Sourit Dieu.

Kai écarta Ray de lui et passa une main sur sa joue. L'ange lui sourit, attrapa sa main et embrassa son poignet. Nul besoin de mots, ni de regards, rien.

**« -J'ais fait mon choix…et Ray aussi. »**

Dieu regarda l'ange blottit dans les bras du Phénix. Il sourit alors.

**« -Très bien ! »

* * *

**

Plusieurs années venaient de s'écouler. Une silhouette encapuchonnée d'une cape rouge aux dégradés qui rappelaient les flammes, chevauchait à toute allure. L'étalon noir filait comme le vent. Il traversa les plaines devenues fertiles du pays de Carmarrahaï. Le soleil se couchaient à l'horizon et agrandissait son ombre sur les dunes. Le cavalier et sa monture arrivèrent à un château immense. L'architecture se mariait parfaitement avec l'environnement. Le cheval avança et s'arrêta dans une courre pavait entourées d'un jardin et de fontaines. Une ombre était dissimulée derrière une colonne. Le cavalier descendit de son cheval et des palefreniers le menèrent aux écuries. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers la-dite colonne. Il la contourna plus doucement et se retrouva face à face avec l'ombre.

**« -Te voilà enfin…**

**-J'étais aux sources.**

**-Je sais…**Fit l'ombre en prenant la main de son interlocuteur et en la portant à ses lèvres.

**-Je t'aime, Ray.**

**-Moi aussi, Kai. Mon Roi. »**

C'est ainsi que Kai, choisissant une vie humaine était devenu roi de Carmarrahaï. Ray l'avait suivit dans son choix et était lui aussi devenu humain. Tala avait alors pris la tête des Démons. Dorénavant, Démons et Anges restèrent en dehors des histoires des Hommes, à un tel point qu'ils ne devinrent bientôt, au fil des siècles, plus que des légendes.

_Fin.

* * *

_

_**C'est fini ! Snif, lol.**_

_**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce dernier chapitre ? Un p'tit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continu ce genre de fic, si ça vous plait.**_


End file.
